A little bit of
by TheUnsub76
Summary: Due persone completamente agli antipodi, come vivono le medesime emozioni? Cosa ci porta ad innamorarci di una persona? A volte la normalità della vita quotidiana porta un po' di luce in fondo al tunnel.
1. Prologo

AUTORE: Unsub  
>TITOLO: A little bit of…<br>RATING: Giallo  
>GENERE: sentimentale, fluff.<br>AVVERTIMENTI: LongFic, What if?  
>PERSONAGGI: Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan, nuovi personaggi.<br>DISCLAIMER: I personaggi non mi appartengono(tranne quelli da me inventati), sono di Jeff Davis. Criminal minds appartiene alla CBS. Questa storia non è a scopo di lucro.  
>NOTE: La storia comincia tra la fine della terza stagione e l'inizio della quarta. Sono due storie d'amore parallele, che ci mostrano quanto diversi siano Morgan e Reid e come lo stesso sentimento possa essere vissuto in modo diametralmente opposto. Per chi mi ha seguito fino ad ora, avvertenze speciali: niente Sarah, niente Chris... niente di tutto ciò.<p>

Prologo

Quantico Virginia, villetta bifamigliare su due piani (fine dell'episodio 18, 3^ stagione)  
>Dopo una settimana lunga ed impegnativa erano finalmente riusciti a catturare lo psicopatico che tormentava una donna a Silver Spring, nel Maryland. Morgan si soffermò a pensare quanto fosse facile cadere nelle mire di persone squilibrate che scambiavano un sorriso di cortesia per l'invito a qualcosa di completamente diverso. La vita poteva prendere una svolta inaspettata in qualsiasi momento e per motivi che prescindevano la volontà del singolo individuo, quella donna ne era la prova vivente.<br>Non aveva incoraggiato l'S.I. in nessun modo, limitandosi a sorridergli freddamente dopo che lui le aveva sistemato il computer. Per quel pazzoide era stato l'inizio di un'ossessione che l'aveva portato a "corteggiare" la donna in modo ossessivo, fino a rapirla convinto di poter cominciare una vita insieme a quella povera sventurata.  
>Il loro era un lavoro che metteva in evidenza il peggio della gente, il lato oscuro insito negli esseri umani. Persone perfettamente equilibrate e senza colpa alcuna che si ritrovavano immischiate in situazioni fuori dal loro controllo per un capriccio del destino. Se quel giorno la donna non avesse sorriso per un riflesso condizionato insito nella società, quello psicopatico non avrebbe mai cominciato a perseguitarla.<br>Si disse che la vita a volte era buffa, ma non in senso positivo. Clooney, il suo rottweiler, era sdraiato di lato al letto e lo fissava con due occhi imploranti. Probabile che volesse uscire, ma lui non se la sentiva di andare a fare una passeggiata, con buona pace del bestione che muoveva convulsamente il moncone di coda. Morgan sospirò soddisfatto mentre si rigirava nel letto, deciso a poltrire per tutto il fine settimana, quando due o tre colpi piuttosto forti provenienti dal piano di sopra lo costrinsero suo malgrado ad alzarsi.  
>Sapeva che nonostante la sua offerta al proprietario della villetta bifamigliare, l'appartamento sopra il suo era stato venduto a qualcun altro. Sbuffò indispettito, pensando che se il suo nuovo vicino di casa era così rumoroso il sabato mattina alle nove, la loro "convivenza forzata" cominciava decisamente male. Afferrò un paio di jeans e una maglietta, deciso ad affrontare subito il nuovo rumoroso "coinquilino".<br>Fece uscire il cane nel cortile posteriore, che era a suo uso esclusivo, e poi si diresse a passo sicuro verso l'ingresso principale. Attraversò a grandi falcate il giardino e fece le scale che conducevano all'altro appartamento salendo i gradini due alla volta. Era pronto a bussare, quando si rese conto che la porta era solo leggermente accostante e non chiusa. Corrugò la fronte, chiedendosi chi fosse così incosciente da non chiudere bene la porta.  
>Si rispose che il nuovo inquilino non era solo troppo rumoroso era anche uno che non leggeva i giornali e non capiva che il mondo era un posto molto pericoloso. Scosse la testa, augurandosi di non dover mai tornare a casa e trovare una chiazza di sangue sul soffitto. Si sentì di nuovo il rumore di qualcosa che cadeva e poi un urlo.<br>Spalancò la porta e corse dentro, preoccupato che stesse succedendo qualcosa inerente il suo lavoro all'interno. La scena che si trovò davanti lo lasciò momentaneamente senza fiato e a bocca aperta.  
>Le pareti erano state tinteggiate di un'improbabile color giallo canarino e al centro della stanza, fra un mucchio di scatoloni ammucchiate, stava una figura avvolta in una salopette di jeans e con uno scatolone rigirato sulla testa.<br>Tutto intorno al corpo al corpo informe, una serie di cianfrusaglie giacevano abbandonate sul telo di plastica trasparente. Rimase fermò con un sopracciglio sollevato ad osservare quella scena al limite del surreale, chiedendosi se il misterioso personaggio si fosse fatto male. Prima che potesse accertarsi di qualcosa, sentì una risata forte ed argentina provenire dallo scatolone.  
>Vide due manine bianche sollevare il cartone e finalmente comparire una persona che rideva con le lacrime agli occhi. Era una ragazza abbastanza giovane, mora e con divertenti fossette sulle guance che si notavano ancora di più per via di quella risata che non accennava a calmarsi.<br>- Ehi ragazzina? Tutto bene? – chiese chinandosi verso di lei preoccupato.  
>- Oh, sì… non si preoccupi, questo genere di incidenti mi capitano spesso – rispose la ragazza puntando su di lui due occhi color ambra adorni di lunghe ciglia – Sono una vera sbadata… fortunatamente non ho niente di rotto…<br>I due si guardarono ancora qualche istante, poi Derek, resosi conto dello sguardo interrogativo della giovane ancora seduta per terra, decise che era il caso di presentarsi… voleva sapere a chi stava per fare la ramanzina.  
>- Io sono l'inquilino del piano di sotto – cominciò con aria severa.<br>- Sì, questa settimana l'ho vista uscire molto presto e rincasare molto tardi – disse la ragazza tirandosi in piedi – Avrei voluto venire a presentarmi, ma lei sembrava andare sempre così di corsa… Mi chiamo Fanny, Fanny McLaren.  
>L'agente federale scrutò la bianca mano, piccola e delicata, che gli veniva tesa. Esaminò ancora un momento, con aria critica, quell'assurda ragazzina.<br>- Io sono Derek Morgan – disse senza stringerle la mano – Le sarei grato se evitasse tutto questo trambusto.  
>- Mi dispiace se l'ho disturbata… sto finendo di traslocare – la ragazza, per nulla intimidita, piegò la testa di lato e gli regalò un sorriso dolce – Di solito non sono così rumorosa, glielo posso garantire.<br>- Speriamo… - Morgan non abbandonava ancora il suo cipiglio contrariato – Inoltre per il futuro sarebbe meglio che chiudesse la porta. Si rende conto che poteva entrare chiunque?  
>- Beh… ma è entrato lei – di nuovo sorrise, stavolta chiudendo gli occhi – Non dove temere niente da un'agente federale, no?<br>- Come fa a sapere….  
>- Il vecchio proprietario mi ha detto che le è nell'F.B.I., mi ha garantito che è una persona piuttosto tranquilla e non uno svitato di cui il mondo pullula.<br>- Signorina McLaren… - provò di nuovo il moro.  
>- Fanny! – squittì la strana ragazza – Visto che siamo vicini, mi puoi chiamare anche per nome.<br>- Fanny… forse non ti rendi conto che è pericoloso…  
>- Guarda che nessuno può saperlo meglio di me – Fanny mise il broncio e gonfiò le guance.<br>- Ah sì? E come mai nessuno conosce il pericolo meglio di te? – suo malgrado Morgan sorrise della buffa espressione della ragazza.  
>- Sono anatomo-patologa… lavoro per l'ufficio del medico legale di Washington…<br>- E tieni la porta aperta? Dovresti averne viste di cose. E poi non sei un po' troppo giovane per essere anatomo-patologa? – osservò la ragazza che sembravano giovanissima, sui vent'anni.  
>- Ho 28 anni e poi la porta era aperta perché stavo per scendere…<br>- E dove andavi di bello? – decisamente quella ragazza era fuori dal mondo.  
>- Venivo a presentarmi… ho visto la tua macchina parcheggiata qui davanti e ho pensato che fosse educato scendere a conoscerti.<br>- Ti presenti così a casa delle persone? – Derek la scrutò di nuovo dall'alto in basso – E sei io avessi cattive intenzioni? In fin dei conti sono un estraneo.  
>- Beh – la ragazza gli regalò un altro dei suoi sorrisi smaglianti – Un estraneo è solo un amico che non hai mai incontrato prima.<br>- Tu sei tutta matta!  
>Però scoppiò a ridere insieme a lei… decisamente la vita sarebbe stata meno noiosa con l'arrivo di quella nuova improbabile vicina.<p>

Georgetown University, Biblioteca (dopo l'episodio 1 della 4^ stagione)  
>Spencer era seduto da ore su quella scomoda sedia di legno pesante, sembrava non curarsi di nessuno, tutto preso a sfogliare svogliatamente un poderoso tomo di filosofia. In condizioni normali avrebbe impiegato pochissimo a leggerlo tutto e memorizzarlo, ma il suo formidabile cervello era preso da un'equazione impossibile da digerire.<br>Cominciò a osservare intensamente una pagina del libro, senza effettivamente vederla. Troppo informazioni, troppe novità da digerire per potersi concentrare sui suoi studi. In poco più di due settimane aveva visto andare in frantumi il suo sogno segreto, sapeva che era impossibile da realizzare ma ora si doveva scontrare contro la dura realtà e niente avrebbe cambiato questo fatto.  
>Quando JJ aveva cominciato a frequentare il detective LaMontagne, circa un anno prima, si era detto che la loro relazione sarebbe finita schiacciata dal peso della lontananza. Bastava avere un po' di pazienza e fare finta di ignorare quello che legava quei due. Nel frattempo avrebbe potuto crogiolarsi nel suo sogno di vedere JJ guardarlo con occhi diversi, la possibilità che lei vedesse più di un amico e collega. Anche quando erano venuti allo scoperto durante il caso a Miami, lui non aveva battuto ciglio: quanto ancora poteva durare quella relazione a distanza?<br>Poi c'era stato New York… strinse istintivamente i pugni al ricordo di come un pezzo dopo l'altro aveva visto infrangersi i suoi sogni e il suo cuore. Prima la notizia che lei aspettava un figlio dal poliziotto di New Orleans, primo colpo al cuore. In una frazione di secondo si era detto che poteva fingere che fosse suo, in fin dei conti nessuno poteva portargli via il mondo interiore che si era costruito nella mente. Quando aveva sentito Will annunciare di aver chiesto a Jennifer di sposarlo, aveva ingoiato a vuoto. Si era sforzato di abbracciarla ed augurarle il meglio, mentre dentro si sentiva morire.  
>Si era detto che non tutto era perduto, forse lei avrebbe rifiutato, decidendo di crescere il bambino da sola. La distanza era ancora parecchia, non si poteva portare avanti un matrimonio vivendo in due città diverse a chilometri di distanza, che razza di padre sarebbe stato? Lei sicuramente avrebbe messo al primo posto la priorità del piccolo di avere una figura paterna di riferimento. Quando, alla centrale, avevano consegnato al suo biondo sogno segreto quella busta, aveva provato a convincersi che lui l'avesse lasciata.<br>In fin dei conti si doveva essere reso conto che quella situazione era assurda. Non poteva essere così stupido, era impossibile continuare in quella situazione. Aveva visto lo sguardo della ragazza illuminarsi e si era sentito morire per la seconda volta in poche ore. Che lui le avesse chiesto di lasciare il lavoro e trasferirsi? No, scartò subito l'ipotesi, JJ adorava il suo lavoro e la squadra. Era inconcepibile che li lasciasse per seguire quel tipo.  
>Aveva trovato il coraggio di chiederle cosa dicesse la lettera e lei, tutta sorridente ed ignara di stare spezzando il cuore del suo "amico", aveva comunicato che Will lasciava il suo lavoro a New Orleans per trasferirsi a Washington e stare vicino a lei e al bambino. In quel momento si era reso conto che non c'erano più speranze a cui aggrapparsi e aveva preso la sua decisione, ingoiando tutta la sua sofferenza, si era concentrato sul caso.<br>Alla fine il suo lavoro era abbastanza impegnativo da permettergli di non pensare continuamente al suo sogno d'amore infranto e questo gli permetteva di tirare avanti (più o meno). La parte peggiore erano i week-end liberi, se ne rese conto mentre lasciava che il suo sguardo vagasse per la grande biblioteca del campus universitario. Anche se cercava di concentrarsi sullo studio e chiudere tutto il resto fuori, sapeva che non avendo scadenze precise a cui fare riferimento, il suo cervello si permetteva di divagare ed inseguire quella chimera.  
>JJ era sempre stata gentile con lui, aveva sempre un sorriso ed una parola di conforto. Per non parlare di quando gli toccava il braccio e stringeva leggermente, per comunicargli tutta la sua partecipazione. Lo chiamava ancora Spence, ma per lui non aveva più quel suono dolce che in passato lo portava a sorridere. Era, ormai, solo il suo nome sulle labbra di qualcuno che non l'avrebbe mai considerato un papabile compagno di vita.<br>Sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, rendendosi conto di aver perso mezz'ora inseguendo il flusso di quei pensieri tristi. Doveva rassegnarsi al fatto di essere solo, non aveva nessuno nella sua vita oltre i suoi compagni di squadra. Non ci sarebbe stata nessuna ragazza ad aspettarlo dietro la porta di casa, con un sorriso dolce e un "bentornato" sulle labbra. Il suo piccolo appartamento sarebbe rimasto pieno solo di libri…  
>Doveva dimenticare JJ e quello che provava per lei, doveva cancellare quelle vane speranze dal suo cuore e concentrarsi sul lavoro e lo studio. Niente più distrazioni romantiche, niente più sogni ad occhi aperti. Lo scontro con la dura realtà era troppo difficile da sopportare.<br>Un pensiero seguì tutti gli altri. Al mondo c'erano quasi sette miliardi di abitanti, possibile che non ci fosse la ragazza adatta a lui che avrebbe ricambiato i suoi sentimenti? Statisticamente era alquanto improbabile che non incontrasse mai almeno una interessata… statisticamente…  
>Poteva provare, in fin dei conti tentare non costa nulla. Avrebbe dimenticato JJ, che decise di considerare solo un'amica e una collega, e si sarebbe guardato intorno. Poi si diede dello stupido, lui non era mica Morgan. Non era in grado di attaccare bottone con una ragazza senza che questa decidesse all'istante che era uno sfigato senza speranza. Non era brillante e l'unica cosa di cui sapeva parlare erano le statistiche e il suo lavoro. Quale ragazza poteva trovare affascinante uno che parla come un libro stampato?<br>Aveva bisogno che qualcuno gli regalasse un sorriso, magari anche distratto, ma che gli facesse sentire di non essere invisibile. Voleva che qualcuno gli facesse sentire di esistere, che per un attimo nella sua vita lo facesse sentire protagonista e non mero spettatore degli aventi che si svolgevano tutt'intorno.  
>Era nella biblioteca della Georgetown e quindi sapeva dove trovarlo quel sorriso. Alzò lo sguardo verso il bancone e lei era lì, come sempre, con una coda di cavallo e quel gesto nervoso con cui si riaggiustava gli occhiali sul naso. Era giovane e carina, sempre disponibile con tutti e, soprattutto, era una ragazza solare che regalava il suo sorriso a chiunque le rivolgesse la parola.<br>Poteva avvicinarsi con la scusa di chiedere un'informazione e ricevere quello di cui sentiva il bisogno in quel momento. Era facile, bastava alzarsi e camminare per una diecina di metri. Cercava di trovare una ragione per rivolgerle la parola, frugando disperatamente nei meandri del suo cervello per trovare qualcosa da chiederle. Improvvisamente la ragazza alzò lo sguardò fino ad incrociarlo con quello di lui e si aprì in quel sorriso gioviale che per Reid fu contagioso.  
>Le sorrise a sua volta, inconsapevolmente, sentiva chiaramente le sue labbra piegarsi all'insù senza che lui avesse impartito quell'ordine alla sua bocca. Fu ricompensato da un sorriso ancora più luminoso da parte della ragazza seguito da qualcosa che Spencer non si era proprio aspettato. Vide un lieve rossore apparire sulle gote di quella ragazza, che prontamente chinò la testa di scatto, girando il viso come alla ricerca di qualcosa.<br>Aggrottò le sopracciglia stupito, cosa stava succedendo? Forse, si disse, non sorrideva a lui ma a qualche bel ragazzo alle sue spalle. Risposta ovvio, si rimproverò, cosa si era aspettato? Che una ragazza così carina e sicuramente piena di ammiratori, rivolgesse un sorriso del genere a lui? impossibile, si disse mentre si voltava a cercare il fortunato destinatario di quel rossore improvviso. Si girò e rigirò, facendo correre lo sguardo su tutta la sala.  
>Si rese conto che in realtà nella sala di lettura erano presenti solo lui e la bella assistente. Guardò l'orologio e si rese conto che era perfettamente normale, visto che ormai si era fatto ora di pranzo, era sabato e gli esami erano ancora lontani. Chi poteva frequentare la biblioteca in quel momento? Solo un caso disperato come lui.<br>A quel pensiero ne seguì un altro. Se erano solo loro due… quel sorriso e quel rossore erano rivolti a lui e non a qualche fantomatico maschio alfa che si aggirava per quel luogo silenzioso. Ingoiò, spiazzato da quella rivelazione improvvisa, chiedendosi come fosse possibile. Sentì il cellulare che vibrava nella tasca dei pantaloni e lo afferrò, pensando che quello era qualcosa che poteva gestire. Gli facevano meno paura gli S.I. che il dover parlare con una ragazza di cui non conosceva neanche il nome.  
>Nonostante fosse un anno che frequentava la biblioteca, le aveva rivolto la parola solo un paio di volte, sorprendendosi del sorriso di lei e di quella voce calma e pacata, che trasmetteva sicurezza. Eppure non si era mai presentato, non aveva mai sentito neanche nessuno chiamarla per nome e sulla targhetta che portava appuntata al petto c'era scritto solo Jones. Almeno sapeva il suo cognome.<br>Il display del cellulare gli stava comunicando che c'era un caso e che doveva presentarsi a Quantico. Rabbrividì al pensiero di doversi trovare nella stessa stanza con JJ, non si sentiva ancora emotivamente pronto ad affrontare la nuova realtà che lo circondava con tutto il suo peso. Si alzò avvicinandosi al bancone con i due libri che aveva preso diverse ore prima. La ragazza gli regalò un altro timido sorriso mentre allungava le mani per prenderli.  
>- Devo andare via di corsa… - provò a giustificarsi lui.<br>- Non si preoccupi, li rimetto a posto io – di nuovo quella voce calda che lo avvolse come in una coperta.  
>Si incamminò verso l'uscita, aveva lasciato la macchina nel parcheggio dietro la biblioteca. Fortunatamente il traffico di Washington a quell'ora del sabato era quasi inesistente, meditò che con mezz'ora sarebbe potuto arrivare tranquillamente in ufficio. Era appena uscito dalla porta, quando sentì dei tacchi correre sul marmo dell'ingresso. Si voltò, curioso di sapere che potesse disturbare così il silenzio di quel luogo quasi sacro per lui.<br>Vide la mora assistente correre verso di lui, con la lunga gonna che le svolazzava intorno alle caviglie e i capelli ondeggiare da una parta all'altra della testa, stretti in quella coda che permetteva di scrutare liberamente quel viso dai lineamenti regolari.  
>- Dr. Reid – chiamò la ragazza avvicinandosi trafelata e stringendo qualcosa all'altezza del petto con entrambe le mani.<br>- Sì? – chiese lui corrucciato, chiedendosi come mai quella ragazza gli rivolgesse la parola di sua spontanea iniziativa e lo inseguisse trafelata.  
>- Mi scusi – disse lei fermandosi ad un paio di passi – Ha dimenticato questo.<br>Detto questo allungò le mani aperte verso di lui, mostrando il tesserino dell'università che aveva sbadatamente lasciato sul tavolo dove aveva passato la maggior parte della mattina. Il sorriso della ragazza era incerto e le gote erano leggermente arrossate, se per la corsa o altro lui non sapeva dirlo.  
>- Grazie – balbettò imbarazzato allungando la mano – E' stata molto gentile… signorina Jones.<br>- Hope – disse la ragazza abbassando lo sguardo – Mi chiamò Hope.  
>- Hope – ripeté Spencer osservandola ancora un attimo – Ancora grazie, io… devo andare.<br>- Certo dr Reid.  
>Si incamminò confuso da quella scena. Lei sapeva come si chiamava! Si diede dello stupido, sicuramente aveva letto il nome sul tesserino. Mentre camminava lungo il viale se lo rigirò tra le dita e si fermò di colpo rendendosi conto di una cosa. Sul tesserino c'era scritto semplicemente Spencer Reid, non dottore… eppure la ragazza sapeva che lui aveva diritto all'appellativo di dottore. Si girò verso la biblioteca, interdetto e sconcertato.<br>Di lei, naturalmente, neanche l'ombra. Era rientrata per riprendere il suo lavoro, era da sciocchi supporre che si fosse fermata per guardarlo andare via. Eppure una parte del suo cervello lo aveva sperato. Per quella ragazza lui esisteva, l'aveva notato, gli aveva regalato uno dei suoi splendidi sorrisi ed era addirittura arrossita quando lui aveva ricambiato quel gesto.  
>- Hope… - la brezza gli scompigliò i capelli mentre lui sentiva una sensazione che non sapeva definire, come di attesa – Hope…<p> 


	2. Capitolo 1

Capitolo 1.

_Quantico, Virginia, interno di una villetta bifamigliare_  
>Una domenica mattina di relax, questo si aspettava l'agente speciale Derek Morgan, mentre il caffè passava e lui leggeva distrattamente il giornale. Clooney dormiva sul letto, esausto dopo la corsa mattutina che il suo padrone gli aveva fatto fare. La sua giornata era cominciata molto presto, alle sette. Aveva fatto dello jogging portandosi il cane ed ora, dopo una bella doccia bollente, sedeva in cucina indossando solo i suoi adorati jeans aderenti.<br>Aveva aperto leggermente la finestra per permettere alla brezza primaverile di entrare, portando con se l'odore dei fiori in boccio che infestavano i giardini delle villette intorno alla sua. Era una bella giornata soleggiata e la sua rumorosa vicina non si faceva sentire dal pomeriggio prima. Dopo le quattro, quando evidentemente aveva finito di aprire quella montagna di scatoloni che infestavano il salotto, era calato un silenzio di tomba.  
>Più di una volta era stato tentato dall'idea di salire ed assicurarsi che Fanny fosse ancora viva e non caduta vittima di qualche incidente domestico. Si era poi detto che avrebbe sentito qualche tonfo più pesante se la ragazza si fosse ficcata di nuovo nei guai, inoltre non voleva essere invadente ne tantomeno ritrovarsi a tenere a bada una pazza che lo considerava un amico solo perché occupava l'appartamento sotto il suo.<br>Il flusso dei suoi pensieri fu interrotto dal bussare deciso e ripetitivo che veniva dalla porta d'ingresso, guardò l'orologio a parete che segnava le nove e sbuffò indispettito. Chi diavolo poteva venire a scocciarlo di domenica mattina? Si avviò verso la porta e guardò dalla finestrella laterale. Con suo sommo stupore e disappunto la ragazzina svampita, protagonista delle sue precedenti elucubrazioni, era ferma davanti alla sua porta con un cestino di vimini in braccio e si era voltata sorridendogli, avendolo intravisto attraverso le tendini sottili.  
>Stava salutando allegramente con una mano e un sorriso soddisfatto stampato sul viso paffuto. Aprì la porta, non rendendosi ben conto del suo stato, si ricordò di essere a torso nudo solo quando vide gli occhi della ragazza sgranarsi leggermente e il viso aprirsi in un sorriso tirato. Beh, era andata lei a casa sua senza invito, non vedeva il motivo per cercare di metterla a sua agio. La studiò un po' prima di parlarle, stavolta, invece dell'informa salopette di jeans che indossava la mattina prima, si era messa una gonna jeans e una t-shirt verde acido. I capelli, che alla luce del sole non erano mori ma più tendenti al rosso scuro, erano legati in due codini lasciati morbidi ai lati del viso.<br>- Fanny – disse Derek storcendo la bocca – Problemi?  
>- No… veramente, beh… mi sono messa a cucinare, ma ho preparato troppi muffin. Ho pensato che magari potevi aiutarmi a finirli, detesto sprecare il cibo – di nuovo gli regalò un sorriso tutto fossette.<br>Il moro sospirò, grattandosi la testa, decisamente quella ragazza aveva iniziativa. Si spostò per permetterle di entrare e richiuse la porta alle sue spalle appoggiandosi contro ed incrociando le braccia. Forse era ora che qualcuno mettesse un po' di sale in zucca a quella pazza che viveva in un mondo tutto suo. Come lei si girò, il viso di Derek si storse in un ghigno che non prometteva niente di buono, mentre con una mano faceva girare la serratura della porta. La ragazza reclinò la testa di lato e lo studiò attentamente con uno sguardo severo. Poi annuì soddisfatta e poggiò il cestino sul tavolino basso accanto al divano per ritornare subito in posizione eretta e fronteggiarlo.  
>- Adesso potrei farti qualsiasi cosa, lo sai? – era pronto a vederla spaventarsi ed allora le avrebbe riso in faccia.<br>- Sono tua, mio bel maciste muscoloso, fai di me ciò che vuoi – gli rispose Fanny, allargando le braccia e piegando la testa di lato in un gesto teatrale.  
>Derek sgranò gli occhi e le braccia gli caddero ai lati del corpo, sentì la mascella cedere mentre uno sguardo di puro stupore gli si dipingeva sul viso. Fanny dal canto suo rimase in quella posa ancora un momento, aprì un solo occhio e lo scrutò storcendo la bocca. Poi scoppiò a ridere, mentre le braccia lasciavano la scomoda posizione ed andavano ad abbracciare la pancia. La ragazza si stava divertendo un mondo.<br>- Oh Derek, se potessi vedere la tua faccia in questo momento – sghignazzava lei con le lacrime agli occhi.  
>- Ma dico sei impazzita? – il ragazzo non si capacitava di quello che era appena successo – E se io avessi voluto veramente approfittarmi di te e farti del male?<br>Il ragazzo moro la guardò adirato, possibile che quella vivesse in un mondo di favole e che non si rendesse conto che nella vita vera c'era uno psicopatico dietro a ogni angolo? La ragazza continuò a sorridere mentre gli si avvicinava sicura e poi gli posò un dito sulle labbra.  
>- Non mi incanti, Derek Morgan, i tuoi occhi dicono che sei una brava persona e non un maniaco. Inoltre pratico il kung-fu, se avessi solo provato a farmi qualcosa ti saresti ritrovato con un braccio rotto. Mica sono stupida.<br>Detto questo gli regalò un altro sorriso prima di scoppiare nuovamente a ridere, stavolta seguita da Morgan resosi conto dell'assurdità di quella situazione.

Erano comodamente seduti in cucina a gustarsi una buona tazza di caffè, mentre Derek aveva dato l'assalto al secondo muffin che trovava estremamente buono. Niente a che vedere con quei muffin gommosi che vendevano in alcuni caffè o quelli stantii che si trovavano nella mensa dell'ufficio. Decisamente la cucina casalinga era mille volte migliore.  
>Fanny dal canto suo lo guardava soddisfatta dell'appetito mostrato dal ragazzo moro. Poi corrugò un attimo la fronte e reclinò la testa di lato.<br>- Mi spieghi come fai a mangiare tutti questi carboidrati e rimanere in forma?  
>- Mi alleno tutti i giorni mia cara – rispose Derek con la bocca piena – E poi i tuoi muffin sono deliziosi. Come li prepari?<br>- Ricetta segreta della nonna, non te la dirò neanche sotto tortura – rispose tutta impettita.  
>- Ragazzina, se decidessi di farti parlare… canteresti come un uccellino.<br>La ragazza voltò la testa osservando qualcosa nel soggiorno. Morgan seguì il suo sguardo fino ad arrivare alle persiane che aveva smontato e stava ridipingendo. Alzò un sopracciglio e tornò a fissare la sua bizzarra vicina. La ragazza lo guardò furbescamente e poi poggiò i gomiti sul tavolo intrecciando le dita, posizionando poi il suo mento sopra di esse.  
>- Sei molto bravo nel fai da te, vero?<br>Derek ingoiò il pezzo di muffin che aveva in bocca e annuì sospettoso. Quella aveva sicuramente in mente qualcosa.  
>- Come te la cavi con le mensole?<br>- Perché?  
>- E' da ieri che fisso il muro con il trapano in mano, ma non so esattamente da dove cominciare – ammise lei facendo spallucce.<br>- I muffin erano una scusa per farmi sentire in debito, vero? – aggrottò le sopracciglia in modo minaccioso.  
>- Se fai il bravo e mi aiuti con alcuni lavoretti, potrei anche cucinarti un pranzo completo – rispose la ragazza facendogli l'occhiolino.<br>- Hai vinto – sospirò il moro in tono tragico – Mi vado ad infilare una maglietta e andiamo a vedere cosa si può fare per la tua mensola.  
>- Punto uno, mensole… ne devo mettere almeno tre o quattro per contenere tutti i miei libri. Punto due: per me puoi venire anche a torso nudo, ormai credo di essermi assuefatta – gli strizzò l'occhio in modo malizioso.<br>- Senti ragazzina – si chinò su di lei poggiando una mano sul tavolo e l'altra sulla spalliera della sedia – Ti rendi conto che io ho lavorato anche nella SWAT e che se decidessi di approfittarmi veramente di un bocconcino come te non ti basterebbe il kung-fu?  
>- Sai biscottino… potresti anche provarci, ma ti rendi conto che potrei essere io ad approfittarmi di te?<br>Derek si rimise in posizione eretta e scoppiò a ridere di gusto. Era impossibile avere la meglio su quella pazza scatenata.  
>- Sai, mi ricordi Garcia – allo sguardo interrogativo di lei, sorrise di nuovo – E' una mia collega e… diciamo che anche lei mi riempie di nomignoli. Certo, nessuno mi ha mai chiamato biscottino.<br>Dicendo così si diresse in camera per indossare una maglietta e si rese conto di diverse cose. La presenza di Fanny lo metteva di buonumore, non gli pesava l'idea di aiutarla a fare alcuni lavoretti dentro casa e… lei e Garcia sarebbero state capaci di strappare una risata anche ad un condannato a morte.

Continua…


	3. Capitolo 2

Capitolo 2.

_Georgetown University, Washington D.C._  
>Era passata una settimana dal giorno in cui aveva saputo il nome dell'assistente che sorrideva in quel modo incantevole. Hope, speranza. Gli risultava difficile credere che un nome potesse essere più appropriato per la proprietaria di quel sorriso che lo aveva fatto sentire così… vivo, partecipe. Camminava a passo svelto verso la biblioteca con un foglietto stretto nel pugno chiuso, sapeva perfettamente dove si trovava il volume che doveva leggere per prepararsi all'esame di filosofia, ma era intenzionato a rivederla. Voleva scambiare almeno una manciata di parole con quella ragazza, anche se non sapeva bene perché sentisse quella necessità.<br>Aveva scritto il nome del volume e l'autore su quel foglietto, temendo che dovendogli rivolgere una domanda più articolata riuscisse ad impappinarsi e fare la figura dello stupido. Con le ragazze succedeva sempre così, almeno a lui, specialmente quando il motivo della domanda era cercare un qualche tipo di approccio con il gentil sesso. Non voleva correre quel rischio e così aveva optato per un piano di attacco che lo mettesse al sicuro da eventuali balbettii intellegibili.  
>Le avrebbe porto il foglio con un sorriso e avrebbe detto con voce sicura "mi servirebbe questo libro". Lei avrebbe sorriso educatamente e gli avrebbe detto di seguirla, avrebbe preso il libro che si trovava nel terzo scaffale da sinistra, quarta fila e glielo avrebbe dato con un sorriso. Lui avrebbe mormorato "grazie" e lei avrebbe risposto "prego", con quella voce così calda e avvolgente. Facile, veloce, indolore.<br>Magari avrebbe anche trovato il coraggio di guardare per una manciata di secondi quegli occhi blu, poi si sarebbe girato di scatto per nascondere il rossore e si sarebbe seduto da qualche parte lontano dal bancone. In quel modo avrebbe potuto spiarla di quando in quando, senza destare troppa attenzione e magari… se fosse successo di nuovo… se lei avesse alzato la testa all'improvviso per regalargli ancora una volta quel sorriso.  
>Si fermò sulla soglia della sala, trasse un respiro profondo e si avvio verso il compimento del suo piano perfetto. La sala lettura era deserta e vide quella testa mora china su un libro. Giocava distrattamente con la coda di cavallo mentre prendeva appunti su un block-notes, sembrava estremamente concentrata e lui ebbe quasi la tentazione di non disturbarla. Se avesse interrotto lo studio di quella strana creatura probabile che lei non sorridesse, ma risultasse seccata per quell'interruzione fuori programma.<br>Era fermo vicino al bancone da una manciata di secondi, intento a fissarla, quando lei alzò gli occhi e i loro sguardi si incontrarono. Reid sentì il cuore partire al galoppo, mentre le labbra della ragazza si stendevano in quel suo sorriso così accattivante. Ingoiò un paio di volte, rendendosi conto di non riuscire a formulare una frase coerente, nonostante avesse provato quel breve monologo per ore camminando su e giù nel suo salotto di casa. La ragazza si tolse gli occhiali e si avvicinò a lui evitando di guardarlo direttamente, anche così Spencer notò il lieve rossore che le imporporava le guance.  
>Decisamente se il diventare rossi dall'imbarazzo fosse stato uno sport, loro dure sarebbero stati campioni olimpici. Eppure l'aveva vista varie volte parlare con gli altri studenti, sorridente e senza nessuna traccia di imbarazzo. Perché arrossiva solo con lui? Aggrottò le sopracciglia, meditando su questo pensiero mentre fissava senza vederlo il foglietto che si rigirava fra le dita.<br>Nel suo campo visivo entrò la mano ben curata di lei e il giovane dottore si trovò costretto suo malgrado ad alzare la testa mentre la ragazza continuava a fissare il pezzo di carta.  
>- Immagino stia cercando un libro, dr Reid – disse con la voce un po' malferma – Se mi permette…<br>Il ragazzo annuì con foga e le allungò il foglio, così facendo le loro dita si sfiorarono e tutti e due ritrassero la mano come se avessero fatto qualcosa che non dovevano. La ragazza si schiarì la voce, tossicchiando leggermente e poi riprese gli occhi per leggere il contenuto del biglietto. Corrugò la fronte e poi prese un appunto sul suo block-notes.  
>Fatto questo chiuse il libro che stava leggendo fino a poco prima e lo porse con un sorriso timido a Reid, che allungò le mani per prenderlo. Lo osservò un attimo per poi rialzare gli occhi su quella straordinaria creatura.<br>- Ma lo stava leggendo lei – provò a protestare.  
>- Non importa, io posso riprenderlo più tardi. Mi sono segnata la pagina, non si preoccupi – la ragazza prese fiato e poi sputò fuori a macchinetta – Ho notato che lei legge molto velocemente, quindi immagino che non ci impiegherà molto a finire questo libro. Io nel frattempo mi posso portare avanti con il lavoro e riprendere a studiare più tardi quando lei avrà finito.<br>Spencer la guardò stralunato. Non aveva mai sentito nessuno sputare fuori le parole a quella velocità. La ragazza aveva un che di fenomenale in questo. Poi gli venne in mente che forse… perché no? Poteva provare, in fin dei conti cosa gli impediva di attaccare discorso? La biblioteca era deserta e dubitava che con quel bel sole qualcuno decidesse di rintanarsi in mezzo ai libri. Quindi Hope era libera dal lavoro per il momento.  
>- Studia filosofia? – era riuscito quasi a non balbettare.<br>- Vorrei prendere la seconda laurea, ma credo che vada al di là delle mia capacità – arrossì vistosamente lei.  
>- Eppure era così concentrata – notò Reid, cercando di trascinare avanti quella che poteva diventare una chiacchierata.<br>- Non è questo, ma fra il lavoro e il resto… voglio dire – la ragazza sbuffò e quindi fece spallucce – Ma in fin dei conti non mi corre dietro nessuno, la prenderò con calma.  
>- Se le dovesse servire una mano – e ora da dove gli usciva quella?<br>- E' molto gentile dr Reid. Non voglio disturbarla oltre, immagino sia venuto qui per studiare – la ragazza gli regalò un altro sorriso e lui si allontanò soddisfatto.  
>Certo, non era stata una conversazione lunga, ma per i suoi standard con le ragazze sconosciute era quasi un record. Avevano parlato, parlato veramente! Non del tempo o degli esami che si avvicinavano. Né tantomeno della sala deserta. No, niente di tutto questo. Era riuscito a sapere qualcosa di più su di lei. Voleva prendere una seconda laurea, quindi era anche un tipo intelligente oltre che carina. La prima sicuramente era in biblioteconomia o letteratura, altrimenti non avrebbe avuto senso lavorare in quel posto, ed ora era interessata alla filosofia. Decisamente una ragazza in gamba.<br>Cercò di leggere più velocemente che poteva, per permetterle di tornare a studiare. Non voleva mica che rimanesse indietro per la sua stupida fissa di poterci scambiare qualche parola. Sorrise soddisfatto mentre si immergeva nella lettura.

Quando rialzò la testa chiudendo il libro, si rese conto che Hope non era più dietro il bancone, ma al suo posto c'era la direttrice che stava cercando qualcosa in un vecchio faldone. Si avvicinò contrariato alla reception e posò il tomo sul bordo, guardando la donna e schiarendosi la voce.  
>- Ho finito – annunciò di malavoglia.<br>- Grazie, può lasciarlo lì – gli rispose la donna senza scomporsi.  
>Ed eccola apparire come d'incanto da dietro la parete, con una borsa a tracolla e un altro faldone fra le mani. Sembrava troppo pesante per l'esile corporatura della ragazza, che tuttavia lo portò al banco poggiandolo delicatamente.<br>- Ecco qui, signora Markis – annunciò la ragazza guardandola di sottecchi.  
>- Bene, Jones, può andare – disse la donna senza alzare lo sguardo su di lei – Oggi non c'è nessuno e mi sembra sciocco rovinarsi il fine settimana in due. Potrà recuperare lunedì.<br>- Certo, signora – disse la ragazza decisa, si voltò verso Spencer e gli regalò un altro sorriso mentre si dirigeva all'uscita.  
>Senza riflettere su quello che faceva, Reid la seguì fino al piazzale davanti alla biblioteca. Una volta uscito dall'edificio, dove non si poteva alzare la voce, provò a chiamarla.<br>- Hope?  
>Lei si voltò e fece qualche passo nella direzione del ragazzo. Erano di nuovo fermi a pochi passi l'uno dall'altra e di nuovo calò un silenzio imbarazzato fra i due. Reid non sapeva cosa fare, non sapeva neanche perché aveva sentito la necessità di seguirla. Deglutì e spiò la ragazza da sotto le ciglia socchiuse. Lei fissava il pavimento e aveva le gote rosse. Poi improvvisamente, come se avesse preso una decisione importante, alzò gli occhi blu fino ad incontrare quelli nocciola di lui.<br>- Io per oggi ho finito di lavorare. La direttrice mi ha dato il resto della giornata libera – tornò ad abbassare lo sguardo.  
>- Non ti fermi a studiare?<br>- No, la direttrice non sa che sto cercando di prendere un'altra laurea. Potrebbe sembrare che, invece di lavorare, io mi dedichi a cose personale duranti l'orario di lavoro.  
>- Capisco – sembrava non ci fosse altro da dire.<br>Eppure Spencer non voleva che finisse lì il loro incontro. Meditò su cosa dire per fermarla, per trattenerla ancora un poco… magari poteva offrirle un caffè! Era una soluzione che gli avrebbe permesso di trattenerla con lui ancora un poco e poi avrebbe avuto la possibilità di parlarci meglio, in un ambiente meno rigido e severo.  
>Alzò la testa con pigliò deciso, si infilò le mani in tasca e si preparò a fare la sua proposta. Male che fosse andata, lei avrebbe inventato una scusa patetica per non rimanere con lui. Fece per aprire bocca e lei lo spiazzò di nuovo. La vide afferrare la tracolla della borsa con tutte e due le mani, annuire convinta per poi alzare gli occhi blu su di lui, aprire la bocca e trarre un lungo respiro.<br>- Le andrebbe di prendere un caffè con me, dr Reid? – vide le sue gote raggiungere livelli di rossore allarmanti.  
>- Sì – rispose il ragazzo scostandosi i capelli dal viso – Però… chiamami Spencer.<br>- D'accordo – acconsentì la ragazza balbettando leggermente.

Continua…


	4. Capitolo 3

Critiche, commenti e recensioni sempre bene accette ^^

Capitolo 3.

_Quantico, Virginia_  
>Scese dalla macchina completamente a pezzi. Aveva passato le ultime ore in macchina con Hotch, visto che lui era impossibilitato a prendere l'aereo dopo quello che era successo a New York. Inoltre, Garcia l'aveva tormentato al telefono, dicendogli quanto era stato stupido da parte sua rischiare in quel modo per portare l'ambulanza-bomba in un punto dove non avrebbe fatto danni.<br>Si era spaventata parecchio e aveva fatto di tutto per fargli capire quanto non le piaceva preoccuparsi in quel modo dei suoi ragazzi. Capiva benissimo la tecnica informatica. Aveva già subito un duro colpo quando era esplosa l'auto-bomba e non si sapeva bene chi fosse rimasto coinvolto. Alla fine aveva rifiutato l'incarico presso la divisione di New York, voleva rimanere nella squadra. Li considerava un po' come la sua famiglia e non gli piaceva l'idea di lasciarli.  
>E poi… mentre scendeva dalla macchina, nel buio della sera, video la figura di quella pazza seduta sui gradini della veranda. Si fermò ad osservarla da lontano, era incredibile come in poco più di un mese lei fosse entrata così prepotentemente nella sua vita da essere diventata un punto di riferimento. Quando si era reso conto che avrebbe dovuto passare un bel po' di tempo lontano, aveva afferrato il cellulare e le aveva chiesto di occuparsi di Clooney.<br>La sua dog-sitter aveva dato forfait circa una settimana prima e lui non aveva avuto modo di rimpiazzarla. Non poteva lasciare il suo cane solo in casa troppo tempo, aveva bisogno di uscire per fare i suoi bisogni e, oltretutto, il rottweiler impazziva letteralmente per Fanny. Ogni volta che la sentiva scendere o salire le scale, cominciava a scodinzolare e abbaiare per essere notato. Se poi si incontravano per la strada, nonostante il ferreo addestramento a cui era stato sottoposto, tirava come un matto finché non riusciva a liberarsi e poteva correre dalla ragazza per farsi coccolare.  
>Si avvicinò a lei così tanto che la ragazza fu costretta a piegare la testa per poterlo guardare. Sembrava stanca quanto lui, ma negli occhi ambrati leggeva anche tanta preoccupazione. Non avevano mai parlato dei rispettivi lavori, però Fanny aveva senz'altro intuito che quello di Derek non era un lavoro né facile né piacevole.<br>Lo scrutò ancora un momento e poi si alzò in piedi. Si morse il labbro inferiore, come se non sapesse bene cosa dire e Morgan non era in vena per fare conversazione. Specialmente considerando che la ragazza riusciva sempre a spiazzarlo con qualche uscita fuori luogo. Le fece un sorriso tirato e poi la superò per entrare in casa.  
>- Sembri stanco – lei non si era mossa limitandosi ad osservarlo – E' stata una brutta settimana, vero?<br>- Non è stata delle migliori – assentì lui cercando le chiavi.  
>- Almeno hai cenato?<br>- Mangerò un boccone al volo.  
>- Perché non posi la valigia e poi non vieni su da me? Vado a scaldarti l'arrosto. Ne ho preparato per un esercito e…<br>- Non ti piace che il cibo vada sprecato – la prevenne lui con un sorriso – Va bene, dammi il tempo di cambiarmi e arrivo.  
>- Allora io vado a preparare – si avvicinò al ragazzo moro e gli posò delicatamente una mano sulla spalla – Hai bisogno di distrarti.<p>

Venti minuti dopo bussò alla porta dell'appartamento di sopra e Fanny gli aprì con un sorriso raggiante. Derek sorrise a sua volta, stupendosi di come gli fosse mancato quel sorriso aperto ed allegro, durante quella settimana infernale. Senza una parola la seguì in cucina, dove lei aveva avuto premura di apparecchiare solo per lui.  
>- Accomodati – si girò per prendergli il piatto – Stasera il menù del ristorante Chez McLaren comprende: arrosto con salsa hai funghi porcini, piselli alla cipolla e purea di patate dolci.<br>Derek fece un piccolo applauso chiudendo gli occhi. Quella ragazza lo metteva sempre di buonumore. Fanny posò il piatto davanti a lui, Morgan lo osservò un momento stupendosi di come sembrasse veramente uscito da un ristorante. Prese le posate e cominciò a tagliare l'arrosto, che si rivelò morbido come burro. Prima di mangiare il boccone si girò verso di lei e la guardò corrucciando la fronte.  
>- Non mi chiedi se sono ebreo o mussulmano? – la rimproverò fintamente – Potresti offendere la mia religione.<br>- Biscottino, quello è arrosto di pollo. Carne bianca per tenere al sicuro le tue coronarie. Inoltre non mi sembri né ebreo né mussulmano, almeno a giudicare dalla croce che tieni in camera.  
>- Beccato – ammise lui sorridendo – Ottimo spirito di osservazione. Saresti un'ottima agente investigativa.<br>- Grazie, mi basta lo schifo del mio lavoro senza dover vedere anche la scena dell'omicidio – gli dava le spalle armeggiando con una bottiglia di vino.  
>- Non devi aprire quel vino, mi va bene anche l'acqua o la birra.<br>- E rovinare così quell'arrosto? Bubbole, tanto mica l'ho pagata.  
>- Che fai, ora taccheggi le enoteche? – la prese in giro facendole l'occhiolino.<br>- No, ma l'ha mandata mio nonno. Lui si che è un fanatico di vini, la cantina di casa sua è più fornita di quella di un ristorante francese.  
>- Fanny, non te l'ho mai chiesto. Dov'è la tua famiglia?<br>- A casa – rispose la ragazza versandogli il vino.  
>- Bella risposta. Cos'è, cerchi di sviare?<br>- Idaho, la mia famiglia ha una fattoria vicino al Redfish Lake – guardò un momento il suo vicino di casa – Stanley.  
>- Quindi sei una campagnola – asserì Derek ridendo.<br>- Perché da dove pensavi che venissi?  
>- Visto il tuo modo di fare avrei optato per Marte. Come mai hai deciso di fare l'anatomo-patologa?<br>- Inizialmente mi sono segnata a medicina perché volevo tornare a Stanley e fare il medico di paese…  
>- Però? Ti è piaciuta talmente tanto la grande città che hai deciso di rimanere?<br>- No, semplicemente quel rompiscatole di Jeff Olsen è tornato con la laurea prima di me ed ha aperto il suo studio lì. Fine del mio sogno. Così decisi di provare con la chirurgia – ricordò la ragazza mettendosi a sedere – Al primo intervento a cui ho assistito, il paziente è morto. Mi sono detta "un disastro come me ne farebbe fuori parecchi di pazienti". Così mi è venuta l'idea: un'anatomo-patologo non può uccidere i suoi paziente – fece spallucce prima di aggiungere – Sono già morti.  
>Morgan fece scattare la testa all'indietro ed emise una sonora risata, subito seguito da Fanny che sembrava spassarsela un mondo. Tornò a guardarla, decisamente pensava che niente e nessuno sarebbe riuscito a tirargli su il morale dopo la brutta avventura di New York. Eppure lei, come sempre, era riuscita a distrarlo e a farlo ridere. Decisamente Fanny era diventata fondamentale nella sua routine quotidiana.<p>

Continua…


	5. Capitolo 4

Mi sa che sta cosa non piace a nessuno . Pazienza... forse è il caso che smetta di pubblicare...

Capitolo 4.

Starbucks, Washington D.C.  
>Erano seduti all'interno della caffetteria da circa un quarto d'ora, ma non erano ancora riusciti a scambiarsi una parola. Stavano lì in silenzio a sorseggiare un caffè formato gigante e guardarsi di sottecchi per poi sorridersi e arrossire come due ragazzini. Spencer corrugò la fronte rimproverandosi mentalmente di non riuscire ad intavolare un discorso interessante.<br>Oramai la situazione stava assumendo contorni ridicoli e lui se ne rendeva perfettamente conto. Era insensato stare lì senza parlare, ma nonostante il suo altissimo Q.I. non trovava un argomento di conversazione valido. Sapeva troppo poco della ragazza in questione per poter fornire lo spunto per una chiacchierata, però doveva trovare qualcosa. Improvvisamente gli venne l'idea di provare a prenderla alla larga, magari interessandosi hai motivi che l'avevano spinta a scegliere proprio il lavoro di bibliotecaria.  
>- Ehm… tu… - prese un profondo respiro e provò di nuovo – Come mai hai scelto di lavorare lì?<br>Hope lo scrutò un momento, per poi regalargli uno dei suoi sorrisi luminosi ed aperti. Sembrava che come argomento fosse accettabile e non troppo impegnativo.  
>- La mia passione per i libri risale alla mia infanzia – gli confidò la ragazza – Dopo la morte di mio padre…<br>- Mi dispiace – intervenne prontamente il ragazzo – Come, se posso?  
>- Incidente sul lavoro. Vivevamo a Nampa e mio padre lavorava come manovale in un cantiere edile… cose che capitano. Comunque, dopo l'incidente, mia madre aveva due alternative: farmi rimanere con lei a Nampa e spendere i soldi dell'assicurazione di mio padre oppure mandarmi dai nonni. Sai i nonni hanno una fattoria e ci vive anche la famiglia di mio zio Frank. Così ha pensato che per me fosse meglio crescere in un'ambiente famigliare "normale", circondata dai miei tre cugini e all'aria aperta.<br>- E questo cosa centra con la tua passione per i libri? – chiese Reid scrutandola attentamente.  
>- Ero una bambina piuttosto tranquilla, non come i miei cugini che passavano tutto il tempo a giocare nei campi. Non c'era molto altro da fare in quel posto. Finché durava la scuola avevo la scusa dei compiti e poi aiutavo la nonna e la zia in casa. Durante le vacanze estive, invece, mi annoiavo parecchio e così mio nonno mi mise in mano "Moby Dick" – la ragazza sorrise persa nei ricordi – Scoprii che mi piaceva leggere e in un paio d'estati ho consumato tutta la sezione narrativa della biblioteca del paese. Quando è stato il momento di scegliere la facoltà universitaria ho optato per letteratura inglese, e così… eccomi qui.<br>Finì il racconto con un altro sorriso che le illuminò gli occhi blu e Spencer si ritrovò, suo malgrado, ad osservarla rapito. Guardò per un momento il fondo del suo bicchiere, conscio del fatto che ora toccava a lui rivelare qualcosa di se stesso. Era questo il sunto dell'abitudine sociale di conversare. Cercò qualcosa di interessante da dire sul suo conto, magari riuscendo persino a evitare di tirare fuori qualche statistica, ma ancora una volta Hope gli venne in aiuto.  
>- E tu? Cosa ti spinge a venire il sabato mattina in biblioteca? – chiese la ragazza distogliendo lo sguardo – Ho avuto modo di osservarti… sei sempre solo a differenza degli altri ragazzi che vengono a studiare in compagnia.<br>- Il mio lavoro mi occupa molto tempo e quindi durante la settimana sono impossibilitato a venire – disse il ragazzo rimanendo sul vago – Voglio laurearmi in filosofia e quindi mi rimane solo il sabato per usufruire della biblioteca. Inoltre… devo ammettere che non avrei altro posto dove andare.  
>- Che intendi? – Hope tornò a fissarlo.<br>- Beh, il sabato i miei colleghi hanno, giustamente, una loro vita privata.  
>- E i tuoi amici?<br>- Io… non ho amici – Spencer meditò su quella risposta che gli era uscita di getto – Oltre i miei colleghi, intendo. Tu, invece? Voglio dire… ti hanno dato il sabato libero. Potresti chiamare qualcuno di loro e andare a divertirti.  
>- Dubito che mia cugina sia libera di sabato – ammise la ragazza facendo spallucce – Non conosco molte altre persone in città. L'unica persona che conoscevo abbastanza bene era la mia compagna di stanza al college, ma lei è tornata a casa una volta presa la laurea.<br>- Capisco. Hai menzionato una cugina… - Spencer cercava disperatamente di tenere viva la conversazione.  
>- Sì. Siamo cresciute insieme, anche se lei è di due anni più vecchia. Ho deciso di iscrivermi alla Georgetown proprio per starle vicino.<br>- Anche lei si è laureata qui?  
>- Si è specializzata alla John Hopkins. Quindi eravamo vicine. Dopo la specializzazione, ha trovato lavoro a Washington e così anch'io ho deciso di rimanere, anche perché avevo deciso di prendere una seconda laurea. Inoltre, beh… nel posto da cui vengo non ci si fa molto con una laurea in lettere, è solo un piccolo paese.<br>- Potevi insegnare – constatò Reid.  
>- Avrei dovuto comunque trasferirmi. Tanto valeva rimanere qui. E poi… adoro lavorare in biblioteca, proprio perché ho sempre amato i libri.<br>- E' bello fare un lavoro che ci piace – ammise Spencer.  
>- Perché l'hai detto con quell'aria malinconica – Hope inclinò leggermente la testa – Non ti piace il tuo lavoro?<br>- A volte sì, a volte un po' meno – qualcosa scattò nella mente del giovane genio – Come fai a sapere che sono dottore?  
>- Ehm… - la ragazza era chiaramente in difficoltà e cominciò a giocherellare con la coda – Beh… come ho detto prima, avevo notato che venivi sempre da solo e esclusivamente di sabato. La cosa mi sembrava strana, tanto più che avevi un tesserino universitario. Così… io… ho chiesto in giro.<br>L'ammissione le fece diventare le gote di un rosso acceso. La mano abbandonò la coda per raggiungere la sua compagna e cominciare a stropicciare la lunga gonna un po' fuori moda.  
>- Mi dispiace – riuscì a balbettare dopo un attimo di silenzio imbarazzato.<br>- Di cosa? – chiese Reid arrossendo a sua volta all'idea che lei aveva fatto domande su di lui.  
>- Di essere stata invadente. Non sono affari miei perché viene il sabato mattina da solo.<br>- Non importa, non sono offeso – si affrettò a rassicurarla.  
>Di nuovo scese un silenzio imbarazzato. Per superare quel momento e per darsi un contegno, Spencer sbirciò l'orologio da polso rendendosi conto che il tempo era come volato.<br>- E' quasi ora di pranzo – constatò stupito.  
>- Sarà meglio che vada, visto che ho la giornata libera devo sbrigare delle commissioni – disse la ragazza tornando a guardarlo di sottecchi.<br>- Anch'io avrei delle faccende da sbrigare – mentì lui.  
>Si avviarono insieme verso il parcheggio della biblioteca, percorrendo quei metri affiancati ma nel più totale silenzio. Ormai erano arrivati sull'ampio piazzale, dove erano posteggiate solo tre macchine. Spencer sospirò, deluso di dover interrompere quell'incontro. Ingoiò un paio di volte e poi si fece coraggio.<br>- Sono stato molto bene… mi piacerebbe prendere di nuovo un caffè con te… se ne hai voglia, naturalmente.  
>- Mi farebbe piacere – ammise la ragazza sorridendo – Magari la prossima volta potremmo andare insieme a pranzo, sempre se ti va.<br>- Certo – si affrettò ad aggiungere lui, diventando subito rosso per l'impazienza dimostrata.  
>- Perché?<br>- Perché, cosa? – chiese lui tornando a fissarla.  
>- Perché arrossisci sempre quando parli con me? – chiese lei distogliendo lo sguardo.<br>- E tu perché arrossisci? Voglio dire… ti ho visto parlare con altri ragazzi e non… - in quel momento il suo cellulare prese a suonare e lui si scusò con un sorriso prima di rispondere.  
>Si allontanò di qualche passo, mentre parlava con JJ che lo richiamava a Quantico per un caso. Rispose che sarebbe andato subito in ufficio e poi si girò contrito verso la ragazza.<br>- Mi dispiace, devo andare.  
>- Capisco – disse lei senza fissarlo.<br>- Ci vediamo presto – Spencer spostava il peso da un piede all'altro, voleva chiederle il numero di telefono ma non trovava il coraggio.  
>- Sai dove trovarmi – disse la ragazza afferrando la tracolla con entrambe le mani, come se fosse un ancora di salvezza.<br>Reid si allontanò controvoglia, con la testa che gli rimbombava della risposta che non era riuscito a darle.  
>"Arrossisco perché di solito passo inosservato, nessuno si accorge mai veramente di me. Però quando tu mi sorridi e mi parli… io mi sento così vivo".<br>Hope rimase ferma nel parcheggio e guardò la macchina che si allontanava con a bordo Spencer. Stava meditando sulla domanda che lui le aveva fatto e su come le sarebbe piaciuto rispondergli, conscia del fatto che non avrebbe mai esternato quello che le frullava nella testa.  
>"Quando parlo con te arrossisco perché… perché mi sei piaciuto dal primo momento che ti ho visto. Ma io non sono il tipo di ragazza che gli altri notato. Sono solo un'assistente bibliotecaria, una a cui si chiedono informazioni e che poi ci si dimentica di lei subito dopo. Ma tu… tu sembra quasi che riesca a vedermi, vedermi veramente. Quando mi guardi… sembra che tu possa vedermi fino dentro l'anima".<p>

Continua…


	6. Capitolo 5

Capitolo 5.

_Quantico, Virginia_  
>Di ritorno da Plata nel Colorado, Hotch aveva concesso a tutti loro la giornata libera per riprendersi da quella brutta esperienza. Avevano rischiato di perdere Reid e Prentiss, e ne erano rimasti tutti turbati. Erano solo le tre del pomeriggio e lui se ne stava sdraiato in modo disordinato sul letto, dopo aver fatto una passeggiata con Clooney. Non capitava spesso di avere un giorno infrasettimanale libero ed era tentato di festeggiare l'avvenimento in qualche modo.<br>Magari poteva farsi una doccia, vestirsi bene e cenare in qualche locale del centro. Magari avrebbe trovato anche una signorina disposta a fargli compagnia per chiudere la serata in bellezza. Sbuffò indispettito dal caldo che gli appiccicava addosso la maglietta e si tirò su a sedere fissando il soffitto. Di Fanny neanche l'ombra, sicuramente era ancora chiusa nell'obitorio a "dilettarsi" con il suo lavoro. Si chiedeva sempre più spesso come potesse una ragazza così solare lavorare in un'ambiente del genere.  
>Aveva visto più di una sala autopsie e quei posti, per quanto moderni ed asettici, trasmetteva un che di macabro. Inoltre non doveva essere piacevole affettare persone morte in modo violento. Si alzò e si diresse a passo sicuro verso la cucina, sentiva la necessità di qualcosa di fresco per combattere la calura di fine maggio. Persino i pantaloncini gli davano fastidio, facendogli sudare le natiche e dandogli prurito. Mente sorseggiava una birra gelata, meditò di farsi una doccia e poi godersi la casa in costume adamitico. Non aspettava visite per quel giorno e le finestre erano tutte fornite di tendine.<br>Nessuno avrebbe notato la cosa, si disse mentre si infilava nel bagno. Poi i suoi pensieri furono di nuovo catturati dalla sua insolita vicina. Niente di più facile che, tornata dal lavoro e notando la sua macchina parcheggiata, la frizzante rossa decidesse di fargli una visita di cortesia, magari chiedendogli di finire di aggiustare la porta dello studio che continuava a cigolare. Meglio evitare di farsi trovare in déshabillé, anche se l'ultima volta che l'aveva pizzicato a torso nudo non era sembrata così dispiaciuta della cosa.  
>Quella ragazza era in grado di rallegrargli la giornata anche solo chiamandolo con quell'assordo nomignolo, perché per lei ormai non esisteva più Derek… no, no… c'era solo "biscottino". Era abituato a Garcia e al suo "ciao zuccherino", ma non avrebbe mai pensato che qualcuno potesse paragonarlo ad un biscotto. Mentre era sotto il getto dell'acqua bollente si chiese se quel nomignolo non avesse doppi significati… qualcosa tipo: sei appetitoso come un biscotto.<br>Sorrise pensando che era un'assurdità, quell'idea balsana che gli era appena passata per il cervello. Fanny non sembrava il genere di ragazza che pensava a queste cose, in realtà non somigliava a nessuna di quelle che lui aveva conosciuto. All'inizio l'aveva paragonata a Garcia, ma c'era qualcosa in lei… qualcosa che non sapeva spiegare. Era come se cercasse di farle il profilo, ma gli fossero sfuggiti dei dettagli. Nascose il viso fra le mani per soffocare una risata, ora si metteva anche a paragonarla ad uno dei loro soggetti ignoti.  
>Mandando a quel paese tutti i suoi buoni propositi, appena uscito dal bagno si buttò nudo sul letto. Prese il cellulare e cercò il numero nella rubrica. Visto che aveva deciso di cenare fuori, poteva offrire un lauto banchetto alla sua nuova amica. Lei gli offriva continuamente pranzi e cene fatti in casa, ma lui non era un cuoco così bravo… sarebbe stato un modo carino di sdebitarsi.<br>- Ciao, biscottino – la voce allegra della ragazza rispose dopo il primo squillo.  
>- Ciao rossa. Programmi per la serata?<br>- Sei già tornato in città? – chiese la ragazza, mentre in sottofondo si sentivano i rumori di cose che venivano spostate – Che programmi vuoi che abbia? E' mercoledì, si lavora fino alle sei e poi doccia, cena veloce, TV e letto. Cosa mi proponi di altrettanto allettante?  
>- Cena fuori – disse lui con un sorriso.<br>- Ci vediamo alle sette da te – rispose la ragazza prima di riattaccare.

Alle sette in punto, suonò il campanello di casa, mentre Morgan era intento ad allacciarsi la cravatta. Prese la giacca e se la mise sotto il braccio mentre si avviava ad aprire fischiettando. Si trovò spiazzato per l'ennesima volta da Fanny, che si era presentata con un paio di jeans strappati, una canottierina color pesca, i capelli legati e dei comodi sandali infradito. Stretto alla cintura, aveva legato un golfino abbinato al top e portava in braccio una capiente borsa della spesa di carta.  
>I due si guardarono entrambi stupiti dell'abbigliamento dell'altro e due sopracciglia, appartenenti a due persone diverse, si sollevarono nello stesso momento. La ragazza prese l'iniziativa, spostando Derek con una mano, mentre entrava con passo sicuro in casa e si dirigeva verso la cucina. Il ragazzo moro la seguì poggiando ordinatamente la giacca scura sullo schienale di una sedia.<br>- Mi spieghi cosa stai facendo? – chiese vedendo la ragazza tirare fuori dalla busta una serie di pacchetti.  
>- Preparo la cena, mi pare ovvio – rispose lei senza scomporsi – Non avevi detto che volevi mangiare fuori? Spero tu abbia almeno acceso il barbecue…<br>- Per fuori, intendevo in un ristorante – rispose lui infilandosi le mani in tasca – Ti pare che ti invito a cena e ti lascio cucinare?  
>- Infatti non cucinerò mica io… ho solo fatto la spesa – si avvicinò di un passò e gli allentò la cravatta – E ti prego togliti questo affare infernale! Mi viene caldo solo a guardarti.<br>- Io non sono un cuoco!  
>- Non bisogna mica essere degli chef per cucinare due bistecche e un paio di hamburger – la ragazza lo guardò con aria di disapprovazione – Mica pretenderai che cucini ancora io, vero? Vai di là, ti cambi e accendi il barbecue… intanto io preparo l'insalata… vuoi anche delle patatine fritte?<br>- Dai, vatti a cambiare e usciamo – la supplicò Morgan.  
>- Fa troppo caldo per mettersi in tiro e da come sei vestito non pensavi certo ad un fast-food – gli sorrise in modo accattivante – Se fai il bravo e non rovine le bistecche… in frigorifero ho anche una torta al cioccolato, non è la tua preferita?<br>- Hai vinto – ammise il ragazzo sorridendo e finendo di sciogliere la cravatta che Fanny aveva allentato.  
>- Come sempre, biscottino – aprì l'acqua del lavandino con un sorriso compiaciuto stampato in volto.<p>

Le bistecche erano squisite e Derek le mangiò con gusto, mentre Fanny lo osservava con un sorriso contento stampato in volto. La serata era trascorsa allegramente, fra battutine e cibo cucinato all'aperto. Ormai avevano quasi finito e l'aria aveva rinfrescato, allentando la calura che come una cappa aveva coperto la città per tutto il giorno.  
>- Allora, rossa – disse Derek sorseggiando un'altra birra – Cosa mi racconti di bello?<br>- Eh no! Parlo sempre io… non mi racconti mai niente di te.  
>- Cosa vuoi sapere?<br>- Quando hai parlato della SWAT, hai usato il passato. Che fai ora? Aspetta! Non me lo dire! – Fanny lo studiò attentamente da capo a piedi – Anti-terrorismo!  
>- No – Morgan fece una risatina – B.A.U.<br>- Che? – chiese la ragazza.  
>- Unità analisi comportamentale – di nuovo lo sguardo perso della ragazza lo costrinse a precisare – Sono un profiler.<br>- Come nel Silenzio degli Innocenti? – chiese Fanny sgranando gli occhi.  
>- Più o meno… non è come nei libri e nei film.<br>- Allora, Clarice? L'hai preso il tuo Hannibal Lecter?  
>- Spiritosa – disse lui addentando una patatina fritta.<br>- Ti è rimasto un po' di ketchup sul labbro – disse la ragazza indicandolo.  
>- Dove? – chiese lui provando a pulirsi con un tovagliolo.<br>- Da qua faccio io – si sporse verso di lui e passò delicatamente il tovagliolo sul labbro superiore del ragazzo.  
>Era un gesto del tutto innocente, ma Derek si ritrovò suo malgrado a fissarla in modo strano. Cercava di resistere all'impulso di sporgersi verso di lei e baciarla. Si riscosse prontamente e cercò di mascherare il suo turbamento bevendo una lunga sorsata dalla bottiglia.<br>Si rimproverò di quell'attimo di debolezza. Lui non era un tipo da relazioni e sapeva come sarebbe finita quella storia assurda. Avrebbe baciato la sua adorabile vicina, l'avrebbe portata in camera e ci avrebbe fatto sesso, con il risultato che dal giorno dopo non sarebbe più riuscito a guardarla nello stesso modo. Niente più complicità o battutine, solo un senso di imbarazzo ogni volta che si fossero incrociati. Meglio di no, meglio tenersi stretta la sua nuova amica che riusciva sempre a farlo ridere.  
>Si voltò di nuovo verso di lei, che stava giocherellando con l'insalata che le era rimasta nel piatto. C'era una tensione nuova nell'aria e sapeva che non proveniva solo da lui. Sperò che Fanny non si fosse accorta di quel momento e di cosa gli fosse frullato in testa. Come in risposta a quella muta preghiera la ragazza alzò la testa e gli sorrise mettendo in evidenza le fossette.<br>- Si sta facendo tardi – annunciò tornando seria – Ti do una mano a rimettere a posto e poi vado a dormire.  
>Finirono di pulire in silenzio e poi Derek insistette per accompagnarla fino alla porta dei casa.<br>- Andiamo, cosa vuoi che mi succeda? – chiese la ragazza – Abito al piano di sopra, devo solo fare le scale.  
>- Il mondo è pieno di svitati che si nascondono dietro ogni angolo – disse Morgan serio.<br>- Hai vinto… andiamo, sono stanca e voglio andare a dormire. Spero solo che tu non voglia anche perquisire la casa alla ricerca di un maniaco che si nasconde sotto il letto – biascicò mentre si avviava lungo le scale.  
>Arrivati in cima, ci fu un altro lungo silenzio. Poi Fanny gli porse la mano che Derek si affrettò a stringere.<br>- Grazie della cena – disse la ragazza.  
>- Grazie a te per la compagnia.<br>- Ci vediamo presto, Clarice – lo prese in giro lei chiudendo la porta.  
>Morgan tornò nel suo appartamento e si buttò sul letto ancora vestito. Ascoltò i rumori proveniente dal piano di sopra e riuscì a distinguere Fanny che camminava a piedi nudi per la stanza e poi si metteva a dormire, visto l'inconfondibile cigolio delle molle del letto. Cominciò a battere nervosamente le dita sull'ampio torace sentendosi particolarmente frustrato.<br>Non sapeva perché si sentiva come un leone in gabbia. Aveva preso la decisione migliore, Fanny era diventata importante nella sua vita e non voleva doversi separare da lei per aver ceduto all'impulso del momento. Non ci sarebbe stato futuro per loro, allora perché rovinare tutto?

Continua…

Commentino? ;)


	7. Capitolo 6

Qualcuna di voi riconoscerà la scena (ebbene si è presa proprio da "Una mamma per amica") è che mi faceva troppo ridere l'idea di usarla con Spencer XD

Capitolo 6.

_Georgetown University, Washington D.C._  
>Gli risuonava ancora nelle orecchie l'esplosione della bomba, quei due giorni a Plata gli riempivano ancora la testa. Non era piacevole essere un ostaggio nelle mani di un tipo come Cyrus, pronto ad uccidere in nome di una religione fatta a suo uso e consumo. Si sentiva anche responsabile di quello che era successo a Prentiss, la sua collega si era fatta avanti per proteggere lui ed il risultato era che quell'esaltato l'aveva picchiata selvaggiamente.<br>Durante il viaggio di ritorno non era riuscito a distogliere gli occhi da quei lividi che la donna aveva ancora impressi sul volto. Sicuramente ne aveva anche altri sparsi sul corpo, aveva notato le ecchimosi dietro il collo che Emily cercava di nascondere con il colletto della camicia. Chiuse gli occhi un istante, rimanendo fermo all'ombra degli alberi che costeggiavano il viale.  
>Ricordava la paura che l'aveva invaso quando aveva capito che lui non si sarebbe arreso, che voleva i giornalisti perché potessero assistere all'esplosione che li avrebbe uccisi tutti. Anche in quel momento aveva chiuso gli occhi, si era poggiato leggermente contro il muro ed aveva cercato un'immagine rassicurante per ritrovare la lucidità necessaria in quei frangenti.<br>Era rimasto stupito lui stesso di quello che gli era venuto in mente. Pensava che gli sarebbe apparso il viso di JJ e avrebbe risentito nelle orecchie il suono della sua voce che lo chiamava "Spence". Effettivamente si era ritrovato davanti due occhi blu, ma i capelli erano neri e il viso era incorniciato da una frangetta. Aveva ritrovato una parvenza di calma quando quel caldo sorriso aveva illuminato il buio dietro le palpebre.  
>Dopo l'atterraggio, Hotch aveva comunicato che avevano il resto della giornata libera per riprendersi dalla brutta avventura. Non l'aveva neanche minimamente sfiorato l'idea di recarsi a casa, aveva caricato le sue cose in macchina e si era diretto a Georgetown. Lei aveva detto che potevano andare a pranzo insieme… sicuramente era troppo tardi per quello, alle tre del pomeriggio aveva già preso la sua pausa per mangiare. Però poteva aspettare che il suo turno finisse, magari portandosi avanti nello studio e poi offrirle un caffè… un drink sembrava troppo impegnativo e poi chissà?<br>Magari potevano andare a cena insieme, se fosse riuscito a portare la conversazione avanti abbastanza a lungo senza annoiarla. Non sapeva perché aveva pensato a lei, ma voleva scoprirlo. Si incamminò di nuovo verso la biblioteca, intenzionato a non permettere alla sua timidezza di intralciare ancora la conoscenza di quella ragazza. Meditava che forse lei non era così interessata alla sua compagnia e che quei rossori continui erano dovuti all'imbarazzo di non sapere come tagliare le loro conversazioni senza essere scortese.  
>Hope non sembrava il genere di ragazza che riusciva a essere scortese o cattiva, sospettava che avesse seri problemi persino a dire di no al suo capo. Come aveva chiamato quell'arpia sgarbata? Signora Markis. L'aveva intravista altre volte all'interno della sala lettura e tutte le volte stava sgridando qualcuno degli assistenti. Ricordava distintamente una ragazza, talmente giovane che probabilmente frequentava ancora l'università, correre via in lacrime dopo una reprimenda fatta sottovoce, ma con tono cattivo e accusatorio.<br>Fatto l'ultimo gradino della scalinata, alzò gli occhi verso la porta e trovò la protagonista dei suoi pensieri davanti a lui con un'espressione stupita sul volto. Era evidente che la bella stagione era ormai alle porte, visto l'abbigliamento estivo della ragazza. Aveva un vestito dalle spalline sottili, talmente bianco ed immacolato che sembrava appena uscito da una tintoria. I capelli erano lasciati sciolti, fermati solo da un cerchietto. Era la prima volta che la vedeva senza la coda e doveva ammettere che era ancora più carina con i capelli mossi dalla leggere brezza. Notò anche che aveva poggiato un golfino leggero sopra la tracolla e si era messa delle scarpe di corda. Spencer aggrottò la fronte contrariato: che avesse già qualche impegno? Come aveva potuto non capire che una ragazza così carina aveva sicuramente un ragazzo?  
>- Dr Reid – anche dalla voce traspariva una certa sorpresa – Come mai da queste parti?<br>- Il mio capo mi ha dato la giornata libera – disse lui guardandosi i piedi.  
>- Ah… è venuto a studiare? – Hope distolse lo sguardo.<br>- Veramente… avevi detto che… insomma… quel pranzo…  
>La ragazza tornò a fissarlo con gli occhi sgranati, stupita che lui si trovasse lì per lei.<br>- Tu hai già finito?  
>- Ecco… io…<br>Prima che la ragazza potesse rispondere, dalla porta girevole usci la signora Markis che evidentemente stava cercando Hope. Squadrò Reid dalla testa ai piedi e storse la bocca in segno di disapprovazione. Quella donna sembrava sempre avercela con il mondo intero, Spencer non ricordava una volta in cui l'avesse vista se non sorridente, almeno serena.  
>- Jones, meno male che ti ho trovata – disse rivolgendosi alla giovane.<br>- Problemi signora Markis? Vuole che mi fermi ancora un po'?  
>- Assolutamente no, scherziamo? – la donna scossa la testa in modo esagerato – Già sei stata così gentile da sostituirmi sabato, non posso chiederti di più. Il pensiero di lasciare tutto nelle mani di quell'incapace di Stevenson…<br>- Allora, forse, ci sono dei problemi?  
>- Veramente no – disse la donna sorridendo per la prima volta davanti a Reid – Ti ho sentita parlare di quel film che volevi andare a vedere… quello di fantascienza.<br>- Solaris?  
>- Sì, non hai fatto che parlarne da lunedì. Comunque, mio figlio aveva due biglietti omaggio, ma non è decisamente il suo genere. I film russi non gli piacciono ed è un vero peccato sprecarli – dicendo così allungò due biglietti verso la ragazza – Vai e divertiti e domani non voglio vederti qui prima delle dieci. Intesi?<br>- Ma, signora… è veramente…  
>- Non ti azzardare a dire che è troppo – di nuovo apparve lo sguardo severo ed arcigno – Se tutti i miei assistenti fossero come te, il mio lavoro sarebbe molto più facile. In quanto ad arrivare più tardi domani, mi sembra il minimo visto che sei sempre tu la prima ad arrivare.<br>Dicendo così afferrò la mano della ragazza e le mise a forza i biglietti fra le dita. Subito dopo si raddrizzò, si sistemo i capelli stretti nell'austero chignon che la distingueva e si incamminò impettita verso la biblioteca, lasciando i due giovani ad osservarla rientrare.  
>- Ti piace Solaris? – chiese Reid cercando di conquistare di nuovo la sua attenzione.<br>- Sì, è uno dei miei romanzi preferiti – ammise lei arrossendo leggermente – Sono strana, vero?  
>- Veramente è anche uno dei miei preferiti e la trasposizione russa è molto bella e ben fatta – cercò di finire la frase senza incespicare sulle parole.<br>- Beh… visto che la signora Markis mi ha regalato due biglietti… forse… se non ha altri impegni…  
>- Pensavo che ormai ci dessimo del tuo – Reid scostò una ciocca di capelli dal viso – E comunque… mi farebbe molto piacere vederlo insieme a te.<p>

Avevano passato tre ore mangiando pop-corn e concentrandosi sulla pellicola. Mentre usciva, suo malgrado Spencer si ritrovò a proteggerla con un braccio, visto il gran numero di adolescenti che uscivano dalle altre sale e che rischiavano di urtarla. Appena fuori dal cinema, Reid infilò le mani in tasca, mentre passeggiavano affiancati. Forse, pensò, il film che piaceva ad entrambi poteva essere un buono spunto di conversazione.  
>- Certo la versione integrale è meglio – disse, mordendosi la lingua subito dopo.<br>- Credo che trasporre sulla pellicola l'insieme di temi trattati da Lem è molto complesso. Voglio dire: la difficoltà di comunicazione e comprensione degli esseri umani verso gli altri è molto difficile da rendere con le scene visive.  
>- Indubbiamente, nonostante sia un romanzo del 1961, è un capolavoro.<br>- Quando arrivo alla parte in cui Kris legge la lettera di Hari, piango sempre come una bambina – ammise lei ridendo nervosa – Secondo me, in quel passaggio Lem cercava di comunicare quanto può essere totale l'amore. Anche se era solo una proiezione della sua mente, resa reale dal pianeta… beh, decidere di sottoporsi all'annichilimento per permettere a lui di tornare sulla terra senza dover pensare a lei…  
>- Sì, è un passaggio molto bello e complesso. In fin dei conti la versione alterata di Hari, voleva solo che lui trovasse la forza di andare avanti.<br>- Trovo che sia molto romantico, niente a che vedere con il film di Soderbergh.  
>- Indubbiamente quella seconda trasposizione ha ucciso il senso del romanzo.<br>Continuarono a parlare del romanzo e del film, fino al parcheggio della biblioteca dove avevano lasciato le macchine. Spencer si accostò alla macchina di Hope e aspettò che lei l'aprisse, poi si schiarì la voce cercando qualcosa di intelligente da dire.  
>- Sono stata veramente molto bene… mi dispiace se hai dovuto cambiare i tuoi programmi per accompagnarmi – Hope aveva aperto la portiera ma continuava a muoverla avanti ed indietro visibilmente nervosa.<br>- Non avevo altri programmi ed è stato molto gentile da parte tua invitarmi – alzò gli occhi per poterla guardare in viso.  
>Era come rapito dal blu di quegli occhi, dal modo in cui le labbra lucide erano semiaperte e da quel leggero rossore che le imporporava le gote. In quel momento non gli parve solo carina, ma la trovava di una bellezza unica. Ingoiò un paio di volte per trovare il coraggio di farlo. All'inizio aveva alzato lo sguardo per cercare di invitarla di nuovo ad uscire, ma ora che la vedeva sotto quella luce…<br>Si chinò verso di lei con le mani ancora in tasca e la baciò delicatamente sulle labbra. Era una sensazione piacevole quella morbidezza che sentiva ed allora allungò una mano per spostarle i capelli dal viso e la lasciò poggiata sulla guancia di lei. Quando si staccarono la vide riaprire lentamente le palpebre e guardarlo un momento trasognata, poi aprì la bocca e…  
>- Grazie – parve ridestarsi solo un quel momento.<br>Spencer la vide mentre spalancava la bocca e sgranava gli occhi, stupita lei per prima di aver detto quella cosa. Le guance divennero due tizzoni ardenti e lei si affrettò a salire in macchina.  
>- Io devo andare – disse mentre richiudeva la portiera e si precipitava fuori dal parcheggio.<p>

Continua…

P.S. Un grazie in anticipo a chi troverà il tempo di commentare.


	8. Capitolo 7

Grazie a chi legge. Un grazie particolare a chi trova anche il tempo di commentare ^^

Capitolo 7.

_Quantico, Virginia_  
>Non aveva più visto Derek da mercoledì sera, quando si erano salutati sulla porta di casa di lei. Guardava fuori dalla finestra della sua cucina, della macchina di lui neanche l'ombra, come se stesse cercando di evitarla. Quando gli aveva pulito il labbro superiore con il tovagliolo, aveva sentito quella strana tensione fra loro.<br>Aggrottò le sopracciglia, rendendosi conto che non c'era niente di strano in quella tensione. Attrazione sessuale, chiara e semplice da parte di entrambi. Lui si era tirato indietro, cercando di nascondere quello che aveva provato dietro l'indifferenza. Cercava di non soffermarsi più di tanto sulla cosa, il loro rapporto era incentrato sulla reciproca simpatia, fin dalla prima volta che si erano visti.  
>Meditò che forse Derek era stato saggio. Perché rischiare di rovinare quella che poteva essere una bella amicizia per tuffarsi in qualcosa di così effimero? Nonostante fosse brava nel prendersi cura degli altri, doveva ammettere che come "fidanzata" era un vero fallimento. Le sue storie duravano pochissimo, forse perché lei era troppo presa dai suoi progetti, dal suo lavoro, dalla necessità di sentirsi indipendente.<br>Sospirò voltandosi verso il tavolino, mentre rimaneva appoggiata al piano di lavoro e guardava la sua interlocutrice. Se non altro aveva la possibilità di distrarsi affrontando i problemi di un'altra persona. La ragazza che occupava la sedia della cucina in quel momento teneva le braccia poggiate sul ripiano, intenta a continuare a sbattere la fronte sul legno del tavolo. Decise che doveva intervenire per tirarla fuori da quello stato.  
>- Andiamo, non può essere andata così male, fragolina – cercò di tirarla su lei.<br>- Non sai di cosa stai parlando – la ammonì la mora, interrompendo il rituale delle "testate" per poggiare la guancia sul tavolo – Ieri non si è neanche presentato in biblioteca per studiare.  
>- Mi spieghi esattamente cosa c'è che non va? Hai detto che siete andati al cinema insieme, che avete visto un film che piaceva ad entrambi e poi lui ti ha accompagnato alla macchina. Cosa ci può essere di così terribile?<br>- Mi ha baciata – rispose la ragazza tirandosi su e arrossendo – E io, come al solito, ho rovinato tutto.  
>- Che hai combinato, fragolina? – da che ricordava l'aveva sempre chiamata con quel nomignolo, per via del fatto che arrossiva spesso.<br>- Dopo che… insomma – Hope sospirò sconsolata e scosse il capo – Gli ho detto "grazie".  
>Dopo la sua confessione, tornò a prendere a testate il tavolo, non curandosi della sua interlocutrice.<br>- Beh… sei sempre stata un tipo educato – Fanny sorrise divertita – Hai provato a chiamarlo?  
>- No – ammise la mora guardandola con aria afflitta – Non so neanche come rintracciarlo. Voglio dire… lui viene in biblioteca. Ci incontriamo sempre lì.<br>- Forse ha avuto un contrattempo e non è potuto venire ieri… Ha il tuo numero?  
>- No, non me lo ha mai chiesto – ammise Hope cercando di aggrapparsi a quella speranza – Penserà che sono un'idiota. Come cavolo si fa a dire "grazie", dopo che un ragazzo del genere ti bacia?<br>- Solo tu ci puoi riuscire, fragolina – Fanny scoppiò in una risata.  
>- Prendimi pure in giro cugina, non sei mica tu ad aver rovinato tutto – la ragazza cominciò a giocare nervosamente con l'ampia gonna del vestito.<br>- No… ho lasciato le cose come stavano – ammise lei, controvoglia – Forse è meglio rimanere amici e basta.  
>- Frequenti qualcuno?<br>- Il mio vicino del piano di sotto – ammise Fanny – Ma… non saprei… diciamo che c'è stato un momento di imbarazzo e nessuno dei due ha provato a superarlo.  
>- Siamo senza speranza… Che tipo è?<br>- Non il tuo genere – la rossa fece un risolino malizioso – Specialmente vista la sua fissa di aprire la porta a torso nudo.  
>- Ti piace, vero?<br>- E il tuo? Che tipo è? – provò a cambiare discorso la più grande.  
>- E' carino, intelligente, istruito, educato…<br>- Barboso! Solo a te poteva piacere un tipo del genere! Che lavoro fa?  
>- Non lo so… so solo il suo nome e che, nonostante abbia la mia età, ha già almeno un dottorato.<br>- Sai cosa ci vuole?  
>- Emigrare e non farmi più vedere per la vergogna?<br>- No, meglio. Un bel gelato di proporzioni bibliche e io so anche dove andare – dicendo così si diresse verso il soggiorno ed afferrò la borsa.

Parco Municipale, Quantico, Virginia  
>Derek era uscito di casa la mattina presto, premurandosi di mettere Clooney nel giardino posteriore in modo che il cane non fosse costretto a passare in casa tutta la giornata. Anche il giorno prima aveva deciso di rimanere in casa il meno possibile. Dopo quello che era successo, o meglio, che "non era successo" fra lui e Fanny, aveva deciso di evitare la ragazza per un paio di giorni. Meglio troncare sul nascere qualsiasi cosa stesse nascendo.<br>Preferiva poter continuare a guardarla in faccia e poterci scherzare, senza che lei sapesse che tipo di uomo era. Non voleva rovinare tutto come faceva sempre, non voleva dover vedere sul viso sorridente della rossa, quell'aria di rammarico come se la colpa fosse di lei. Sapeva perfettamente che tutte le ragazze che si era portato a letto non avevano fatto niente di male, semplicemente lui perdeva interesse e poi, si giustificava, la sua vita era già abbastanza complicata senza aggiungerci le pretese di una "fidanzata".  
>Continuava a passeggiare per il parco, cercando di distrarsi. Aveva passato la giornata in un centro commerciale e poi aveva pranzato alla bancarella degli hot dog. Ora si trovava a percorrere il parco in lungo e in largo nella speranza di togliersi Fanny dalla testa. Improvvisamente la sua attenzione fu catturata da qualcosa di famigliare ed alieno allo stesso tempo.<br>Il dottor Spencer Reid era seduto su una panchina con un poderoso tomo fra le mani, e fin qui niente di anormale. Ma il ragazzo, stranamente, non stava leggendo, aveva lo sguardo perso nel vuoto mentre osservava una coppietta che si scambiava effusioni poco distante. Aveva uno sguardo strano, come se cercasse di sezionare quell'immagine e trarne un qualche tipo di spiegazione. Era così concentrato che non si era reso conto dell'avvicinarsi del suo collega.  
>Derek gli posò delicatamente una mano sulla spalla ed il ragazzo più giovane sobbalzò leggermente facendo scivolare il libro. Spencer lo guardava con gli occhi sgranati e un leggero rossore dovuto all'imbarazzo, come se fosse stato preso a fare qualcosa che non doveva.<br>- Morgan – farfugliò chinandosi a raccogliere il volume – Non sapevo ti piacesse il parco.  
>Il moro prese posto vicino a lui, sedendosi in modo scomposto con le gambe larghe e un braccio appoggiato sullo schienale. Anche lui si voltò verso la giovane coppia, che si teneva per mano e si sorrideva come solo gli innamorati fanno.<br>- Neanch'io ti facevo tipo da parco pubblico, Reid – rispose Derek evitando di fissarlo, per non aumentare l'imbarazzo del ragazzo – Evidentemente ci sono cose che ignoriamo l'uno dell'altro.  
>- Già – il giovane dottore lo guardò di sottecchi – Ti posso fare una domanda indiscreta?<br>- Non mi dire che riguarda le ragazze – provò a scherzare il moro, che subito si pentì notando la faccia contrariata dell'altro – Dimmi, pretty boy, cos'è che non va?  
>- Ti è mai capitato… no, lascia stare.<br>- Reid, sai che puoi dirmi tutto e che quello che mi dici rimane fra noi. Allora?  
>Spencer si scostò una ciocca di capelli dal viso con un gesto nervoso e poi sospirò rumorosamente, tornando a fissare la coppia che ora si stava allontanando.<br>- Ti è mai successo che una ragazza ti dicesse grazie dopo che l'avevi baciata – cercò di guardare dritto davanti a se, ma non riuscì ad evitare il rossore che gli imporporò le gote.  
>Derek meditò se buttarla sullo scherzo, ma si rese conto che non era il momento di fare il buffone. Reid si era aperto con lui, rivelandogli, in quel modo contorto, che frequentava una ragazza. Aveva sempre sospettato che il giovane dottore non avesse tutta questa esperienza con le donne e si sentiva lusingato del fatto che avesse deciso di parlarne con lui.<br>- Sinceramente no – ammise con un'alzata di spalle – Ma mi sembra evidente che non frequentiamo lo stesso genere di ragazza…  
>Spencer gli fu grato di quella risposta. Era come se Morgan gli avesse detto che dava per scontato che anche lui aveva una vita sentimentale e che frequentava ragazze, anche se entrambi sapevano che non era vero.<br>- Come… come dovrei prenderla? – si mise a fissare il libro che stringeva fra le mani.  
>- Ti piace?<br>Reid alzò la testa di scatto, rendendosi conto che non si era mai soffermato a pensare a cosa provava per Hope. Si era lasciato trasportare dall'insieme di emozioni che la ragazza gli trasmetteva senza analizzarle, cosa insolita per lui. Si disse che al di là di tutto Hope gli piaceva, voleva conoscere meglio quella ragazza così particolare. Morgan continuava a guardarlo in attesa di una risposta.  
>- Sì, mi piace – arrossì fino alla punta dei capelli – Ma dopo questa cosa… io non so…<br>- Almeno sai che è una ragazza educata – provò a scherzare il moro – Reid, se vuoi delle risposte, forse dovresti chiederlo a lei. Ti ha dato l'impressione di non avere apprezzato il gesto?  
>- No… non so – sospirò, non sapendo come interpretare i segnali che la ragazza gli aveva mandato.<br>- Allora cerca di scoprirlo – Derek alzò le spalle come se il discorso fosse chiuso e si alzò – Andiamo genio.  
>- Dove? – chiese Spencer confuso.<br>- A prendere un gelato. I consigli si pagano – gli fece l'occhiolino e si incamminò verso il furgone dei gelati.

Continua…


	9. Capitolo 8

Capitolo 8.

_Quantico, Virginia_  
>- Sai qual è il tuo problema? – Fanny camminava gustandosi il suo cono gelato.<br>- Frequento te, questo è il mio problema – rispose Hope imbronciata, tirando un calcio ad un sassolino.  
>- No, io sono la tua ancora di salvezza – precisò la rossa assumendo un'aria saccente – Il tuo problema è che pensi troppo. Così finisci per rovinare qualcosa che non c'entra niente con la logica.<br>La ragazza mora si fermò di colpo a guardare la cugina. Sbatté le palpebre più volte e cominciò a giocare con una ciocca di capelli. Doveva ammettere che Fanny diceva qualcosa che aveva un pur minimo senso, anche se quella tiritera la ripeteva fin dai tempi delle superiori.  
>- Io non sono come te, non riesco a buttarmi. I salti nel buio non sono la mia specialità.<br>- No, la tua specialità è credere che ci sia una spiegazione per tutto. Nei rapporti sentimentali non funziona così, a volte devi correre qualche rischio.  
>- E tu da quando sei un'esperta? Non mi sembra che tu abbia mai avuto queste relazioni così serie – le fece notare la mora mettendo il broncio.<br>Fu la volta di Fanny di abbozzare, indubbiamente sua cugina aveva ragione. Riusciva sempre a rovinare tutto, proprio perché non valutava mai le conseguenze dei suoi atti e delle sue parole. Sospirò buttando il gelato che, ormai, aveva perso ogni attrattiva.  
>- Facciamo un patto – propose la rossa – Da oggi in poi tu cercherai di pensare un po' di meno e io di farlo un po' di più.<br>- Non credo sia così facile cambiare quello che si è.  
>Alzò lo sguardo davanti a se. Una folla numerosa di bambini si era radunata davanti al furgone dei gelati. Sorrise, pensando che i bambini sono uguali a prescindere da dove abitano. Anche nell'Idaho, quando andava a trovare sua madre a Nampa, i figli dei vicini di casa prendevano d'assalto il furgone ogni volta che si fermava nel loro quartiere.<br>Improvvisamente sgranò gli occhi e spalancò la bocca, notando due adulti in fila insieme a tutti quei piccoli avventori. Afferrò sua cugina per un braccio trascinandola dietro un albero. Corrugò la fronte indispettita, di tutti i parchi pubblici, di tutti i furgoni dei gelati… proprio lì doveva trovarsi l'unica persona che aveva timore di rincontrare?  
>- Che succede? – si informò Fanny scrutandola – Sembra che tu abbia visto un fantasma.<br>- E' lui – balbettò la mora non osando affacciarsi.  
>Se c'era una cosa a cui Fanny non sapeva resistere era la curiosità, quindi intuendo da chi si stesse nascondendo Hope si affacciò per scoprire l'aspetto del ragazzo che la turbava tanto. Guardò verso il camion dei gelati e a sua volta si nascose meglio dietro l'albero, maledicendo la sfortuna di aver scelto il parco più vicino a casa sua.<br>- Ora che ti prende? – chiese Hope.  
>- E' lui – rispose la rossa in evidente imbarazzo.<br>- Lui chi? – Hope rifiutava di fare il collegamento mentale, riteneva quella situazione assurda.  
>- Derek.<br>- Ora chi è Derek?  
>- Il mio vicino di casa, quello del momento imbarazzante.<br>- E che ci fa con Spencer?  
>- Chi è Spencer? – le due si guardarono.<br>Si affacciarono, cercando di non farsi scorgere e continuarono a parlare sottovoce.  
>- Quel ragazzo alto e magro.<br>- Quello che ti ha baciato e che tu hai ringraziato? Come mai è con biscottino?  
>- Mi domando quando la finirai di appioppare nomignoli a tutti – disse l'altra alzando gli occhi al cielo – Comunque è strano… Spencer ha detto di non frequentare nessuno a parte… credo che siano colleghi.<br>- Impossibile. Non ce lo vedo proprio quello spilungone a fare l'agente federale.  
>- Agente federale?<br>- Sì. Derek è un profiler dell'F.B.I. – spiegò Fanny continuando a studiarli – Effettivamente sembra che si conoscano bene, visto che stanno scherzando.  
>- O cielo! Agenti federali… e si conoscono… a volte la vita è proprio strana.<br>- Direi di tornare indietro e fare finta di niente…  
>- Hai paura di incontrarlo? – Hope scrutò Fanny attentamente, era la prima volta che sua cugina faceva dietro-front davanti ad un ragazzo che le piaceva.<br>- Non ne verrebbe nulla di buono. Siamo amici e preferisco lasciare le cose così.  
>Hope appoggiò la schiena contro il tronco dell'albero e si guardò i piedi per un momento. Da che riusciva a ricordare era sempre stata Fanny quella intraprendente e sfacciata, mentre lei era un po' la ruota di scorta, quella che era troppo timida per provare ad attaccare bottone con ragazzi che non conosceva. Quando le era capitata la possibilità di conoscere qualcuno, aveva sempre pensato che ignorando tutto dell'altra persona rischiava di fare una figuraccia… pensare! Nella sua vita non aveva fatto altro che pensare alle conseguenze… Decise che Fanny aveva ragione. Meno pensiero più azione.<br>Prese un lungo respiro e squadrò sua cugina. Non avrebbe permesso che la sua timidezza e la ritrosia di Fanny ad avere una storia seria, rovinassero ancora la loro vite. Se sua cugina non aveva intenzione di agire e sistemare le cose, per una volta avrebbe preso lei in mano la situazione. Pregando di non arrossire troppo, uscì dal suo nascondiglio e alzò un braccio.  
>- Spencer! – gridò con quanto fiato aveva in gola, sotto lo sguardo attonito di Fanny – Ehi, sono qui!<br>Il ragazzo voltò la testa nella sua direzione, seguito dall'altro che la scrutava con un sorriso divertito stampato sulle labbra carnose. Riconoscendola, contro ogni sua aspettativa, Reid le regalò un sorriso, anche se un po' impacciato, e si girò a dire qualcosa al suo compagno.

- E' lei – mormorò a Morgan, assumendo uno sguardo esaltato – Dici che dovrei andare da lei?  
>- Direi proprio di sì, ragazzo – lo incoraggiò il moro spingendolo con una mano – Vedi di farti valere e il gelato me lo offrirai la prossima volta.<br>- Sarebbe strano andare da lei da solo – disse corrugando la fronte – Ci ha visti insieme…  
>- Non vuoi darle l'impressione di vergognarti di conoscerla, giusto? – al cenno affermativo dell'altro, Derek sfoderò un sorriso smagliante – Bravo ragazzo. Ora io ti accompagno lì, mi presenti, facciamo due chiacchiere e poi io mi eclisso. Ti piace il piano?<br>- Grazie, Morgan.  
>- Non ringraziarmi, non ti ho mica baciato – rise di gusto l'altro.<p>

- Che diavolo stai facendo? – chiese Fanny, sgranando gli occhi – Sei impazzita?  
>- Seguo il tuo consiglio. Penso di meno e agisco di più – Hope si sentì sollevata nell'accorgersi di non essere arrossita.<br>- Di tutte le volte che ti ho dato quel consiglio, tu scegli proprio oggi per seguirlo? – la rossa era andata nel pallone.  
>Si rese conto di non poter scappare senza essere vista e non voleva dare l'impressione di evitare di proposito Derek… anche se era quello che voleva fare da mercoledì sera. Sospirò, sperando che la cotta di sua cugina non si portasse dietro l'amico del cuore. Si poggiò contro l'albero e sperò che andasse tutto bene.<br>- Ciao – Spencer era arrivato a pochi passi da lei, seguito da Morgan – Come mai da queste parti?  
>- Io e mia cugina avevamo voglia di gelato – rispose Hope con un sorriso – Immagino che tu e il tuo amico siate qui per lo stesso motivo.<br>Sentendosi tirato in ballo, Morgan allungò la mano nella direzione della ragazza mentre la studiava. Era molto carina, con quei capelli neri e gli occhi blu, fisico snello e sorriso incantatore. Non faticava a capire perché Reid si sentisse attratto da lei.  
>- Piacere di conoscerti, io sono Derek Morgan – si presentò con tono sicuro.<br>- Piacere io sono Hope Jones – disse la ragazza stringendogli la mano – E questa è mia cugina Fanny McLaren – aggiunse tirando la rossa per un braccio.  
>- Ciao biscottino – riuscì a dire la ragazza, sorridendo.<br>- Ehilà rossa! – Morgan si rese conto che gli era mancata, anche se aveva cercato di evitarla per tutto il fine settimana.  
>- Voi due vi conoscete? – chiese Reid, fissando la nuova arrivata.<br>- Siamo vicini di casa – risposero i due all'unisono, per poi guardarsi e scoppiare a ridere.  
>- Il mondo è piccolo – disse Derek con un sorriso malizioso – Io continuo ad aver voglia di gelato, ma visto che abbiamo incontrato due signorine così graziose, non possiamo certo farvi fare la fila al furgone.<br>- Veramente noi abbiamo già fatto – disse Fanny, cercando una scusa per defilarsi.  
>- Cosa ne dite di un caffè, allora? – Spencer guardava Hope, sperando di riuscire a trattenerla.<br>- Direi che è una magnifica idea – rispose Hope arrossendo e prendendo sua cugina sottobraccio.  
>Fanny tirò fuori un sorriso tirato. Di tutti i giorni dell'anno, di tutti i momenti che compongono la vita di una persona, quella frana di sua cugina doveva decidere di cambiare proprio in quel momento? Perché il mondo ce l'aveva con lei?<p>

Continua…


	10. Capitolo 9

Capitolo 9.

_Quantico, Virginia_  
>Erano seduti intorno ad un tavolo ognuno guardando il proprio caffè. Hope era nervosa, si rendeva conto di aver esaurito tutto il suo coraggio nel parco, quando aveva chiamato a gran voce Spencer. Sembrava che nessuno di loro volesse rompere il silenzio e l'atmosfera si stava facendo pesante.<br>Reid, dal canto suo, aveva sperato che Fanny disertasse l'invito e Morgan trovasse una scusa per defilarsi in modo da lasciarlo solo con la ragazza mora. Invece, quest'ultima, con il suo gesto di prendere la cugina sottobraccio aveva mandato il chiaro segnale che non voleva rimanere sola con lui. Corrugò la fronte, cercando di capire il comportamento di Hope. Era stata lei ad attirare la sua attenzione, segno evidente che non voleva evitarlo, però ora non voleva rimanere sola con lui. Decisamente non riusciva a capire le donne.  
>Fanny malediceva l'intraprendenza improvvisa della sua piccola "fragolina", il topino timido che di solito bisognava trascinare mentre puntava i piedi inventando mille scuse. Da quando attirava l'attenzione di un ragazzo in modo così sfacciato? Non aveva mai seguito i suoi consigli ed ora sembrava intenzionata a cambiare il suo atteggiamento. Possibile che quel ragazzo le piacesse così tanto? Da quello che aveva capito del racconto fattole quel pomeriggio, non si frequentavano da molto… eppure Hope aveva fatto violenza a se stessa pur di trascinarla in quello Starbucks per stare con lui.<br>Morgan, invece, continuava a guardarsi intorno con fare circospetto. Aveva pensato di fare un favore al suo amico, presentarsi alla ragazza che era riuscita a turbare in quel modo il giovane genio, magari tirare fuori un paio di battute pungenti per il gusto di vederli arrossire entrambi e poi tornare alla sua fuga dalla vicina di casa. Purtroppo aveva scoperto a sue spese che non era così facile. A quanto sembrava il destino ce l'aveva con lui! Di tutte le ragazze di Washington e dintorni, Spencer si era preso una cotta per la cugina della "sua" rossa ed ora si trovava a fare i conti con quello che gli si agitava dentro quando guardava Fanny.  
>Hope batteva nervosa le dita sul ripiano del tavolo, meditando che se non ci fosse stata tutta quella gente avrebbe ricominciato a sbatterci sopra la testa come a casa di sua cugina. Doveva trovare un argomento di conversazione ed anche in fretta, viste le occhiate di disapprovazione che le stava lanciando Fanny. Qualcosa che coinvolgesse tutti loro e che magari la potesse aiutare a focalizzare la sua attenzione su Spencer, senza arrossire per essere stata sorpresa ad osservarlo di sottecchi. Ma cosa poteva dire? Lei era solo un bibliotecaria… non poteva mica tirare in ballo un libro, avrebbe fatto la figura della stupida. Non aveva un lavoro interessante come quello di sua cugina. La sua mente fece il collegamento. Lavoro interessante, Fanny aveva detto che Derek lavorava per l'F.B.I., ma non poteva essere sicura che anche Spencer fosse un agente federale. Aveva una scusa per intavolare un discorso.<br>- Come mai voi due vi conoscete? – chiese cercando di assumere l'aria più innocente che le riusciva.  
>I due ragazzi alzarono le teste di scatto, cercando di capire a chi si riferisse la mora. Poi notando lo sguardo che andava dall'uno all'altro, si guardarono un attimo interdetti.<br>- Siamo colleghi – precisò Reid.  
>- E che lavoro fate di bello? – chiese la ragazza sperando di portare avanti quella miseria che nessuno avrebbe chiamato "conversazione".<br>- Siamo agenti federali – rispose Derek aggrottando le sopracciglia – Il genio qui, non ti ha detto il suo lavoro?  
>- Non abbiamo affrontato l'argomento – rispose Spencer nascondendo il proprio imbarazzo sorseggiando il caffè – Lavoriamo per l'F.B.I., Unità Analisi Comportamentale.<br>- Sono come Clarice Starling de "Il silenzio degli Innocenti" – finalmente anche Fanny partecipava, anche se in minima parte – Mi hai detto di aver letto il libro.  
>- Ti correggo – rispose Hope con un sorriso – I libri, visto che in tutto sono quattro. Harris è molto bravo, uno dei miei scrittori contemporanei preferiti.<br>- Ti piacciono i libri che parlano degli S.I.? – chiese Spencer contrariato.  
>- S.I.? – le ragazze si guardarono interdette.<br>- Soggetto Ignoto – spiegò Derek – E' così che chiamiamo gli uomini a cui diamo la caccia.  
>Le due ragazze si girarono verso di lui sbattendo le palpebre.<br>- E come fate a capire di quale soggetto ignoto parlate? Non è più facile chiamarli con i loro soprannomi? – Fanny finalmente fissava interessata Morgan.  
>- Preferiamo di no. Non vogliamo dare loro troppa importanza, non usiamo i soprannomi che coniano i giornalisti.<br>- Anche perché spesso sono forvianti – aggiunse Reid annuendo – Pensate a John Wayne Gacy, soprannominato il "pagliaccio assassino". Gacy non indossava il suo costume durante gli omicidi, ma visto che faceva il clown nel reparto pediatrico dell'ospedale di zona come volontario, i giornalisti coniarono quel soprannome.  
>- O, ancora, Richard Leonard Kuklinski, meglio noto come Iceman. Il ghiaccio nei suoi omicidi non è mai entrato. Uccideva con il veleno, a mani nude, con le pistole… persino con armi bianche o di fortuna. Un tipo piuttosto particolare, non aveva un vero e proprio modus operandi. Ma credo sia normale per un killer della mafia – soggiunse Morgan.<br>- E allora perché l'hanno soprannominato così? – Hope si rivolse direttamente a Reid che sembrava imbarazzato da quel "fuori programma".  
>- Beh, l'omicidio per cui fu scoperto. Aveva ucciso un suo "socio" in affari e poi aveva congelato il corpo per far credere che l'uomo fosse morto molto tempo dopo il suo reale decesso – spiegò il giovane genio – Forse è meglio cambiare argomento, non è una cosa adatta a delle ragazze.<br>- Figurati – disse Fanny sorridendo – Nel mio lavoro vedo anche di peggio. Per esempio, l'altro giorno…  
>- Ti prego, non cominciare a parlare di corpi sventrati e di teste fracassate – Hope rabbrividì, conscia del tipo di argomenti che la cugina avrebbe tirato fuori.<br>- Che genere di lavoro fai? – chiese Reid scrutando la ragazza.  
>- Anatomo-patologa – rispose decisa – Tu non ti ricordi di me, ma io ti avevo già visto.<br>- Dove?  
>- All'obitorio, durante quel caso delle prostitute uccise – rispose la rossa con aria indifferente.<br>- Te ne sei occupata tu? – Morgan la squadrava, cercando di ricordare.  
>- No, figurati – rispose lei con una smorfia – Il mio capo non si lascerebbe mai scappare un caso che può finire sui giornali… viene particolarmente bene nelle foto che gli scattano davanti al tribunale.<br>- Sembra che tu disapprovi – Hope guardava sua cugina, chiedendosi dove stesse andando a parare.  
>- Hai ragione, non approvo. Quando mi occupo di un'autopsia cerco di concentrarmi totalmente su quello che devo fare, non mi metto a scegliere i casi in base alla notorietà che mi possono portare. Lo trovo eticamente scorretto.<br>- Wow! Abbiamo una donna di sani principi qui – scherzò Derek.  
>- Puoi dirlo forte, biscottino. Va bene che non possiamo ucciderli di nuovo, ma bisogna trattarli con rispetto i nostri pazienti.<br>- E' la prima volta che ti sento parlare del tuo lavoro – ammise il ragazzo moro.  
>- Preferisco non parlarne fuori dall'ufficio – ammise la rossa tornando a distogliere lo sguardo – Quando non sono a lavoro preferisco concentrarmi solo sulle cose belle.<br>- Sai, mi ricordi tanto… - cominciò Reid.  
>- Garcia – finì per lui Morgan – Credo di avertelo già detto una volta io, vero?<br>- Dovrò incontrare questa donna prima o poi – rispose lei divertita – Se mi somiglia così tanto, deve essere una persona eccezionale.  
>- Così parlo Miss modestia – la prese in giro Hope.<br>- Fragolina, modestia non fa parte del mio vocabolario… e sinceramente dovrebbe uscire anche dal tuo – la ammonì la rossa agitando un dito – Tu e la tua fissa di passare sempre per quella ragazza insignificante che invece non sei.  
>- Io non faccio un lavoro interessante come i vostri – rispose la mora abbassando lo sguardo – Sono solo un'assistente bibliotecaria.<br>- Che ha vinto una borsa di studio per la Georgetown, che era la prima della sua classe alle superiori e che ha vinto per ben tre anni di fila il concorso scientifico della contea - ricapitolò Fanny – L'unica della famiglia con abbastanza sala in zucca da non voler tornare a Stanley.  
>- Tornare a fare che? – chiese Hope.<br>- Appunto – concluse Fanny afferrando il cellulare che aveva preso a vibrare – Sono reperibile… Devo lasciarvi…  
>- Ok, andiamo – Hope si lasciò scappare un grosso sospiro.<br>- Perché ti devi rovinare la domenica anche tu? – chiese l'altra – Io tanto devo andare solo a prendere la macchina e poi catapultarmi all'indirizzo che mi hanno trasmesso… puoi rimanere qui con loro.  
>Morgan guardò Spencer che gli fece un gesto con il capo, era decisamente ora che si eclissasse prima che il giovane genio si svitasse la testa cercando di mandarlo via. Si girò verso Fanny sorridendo, se voleva continuare ad averla come amica doveva superare l'imbarazzo che ancora percepiva fra di loro. Si alzò a sua volta e porse la mano a Hope.<br>- Vado anch'io, il cane deve fare la passeggiata. E' stato un vero piacere, Hope, spero di rivederti. Visto che andiamo nello stesso posto… - guardò Fanny con occhi imploranti.  
>- Certo, biscottino – disse lei con il suo sorriso pieno di fossette – E' stato un vero piacere, Spencer. Ci vediamo presto.<br>I due uscirono da locale di gran carriera, come se tutti e due avesse un impegno che non poteva attendere. Dietro di loro lasciarono due ragazzi che continuavano a guardarsi arrossendo. Era giunto il momento di parlare…

Continua…


	11. Capitolo 10

Capitolo 10.

_Quantico, Virginia_  
>Dopo che Fanny e Derek li avevano lasciati era sceso di nuovo il silenzio. I due ragazzi si guardavano pieni di imbarazzo, non sapendo come portare avanti la conversazione, come se il fatto di rimanere soli togliesse loro ogni argomento. Hope cominciò a giocare nervosamente con una ciocca di capelli, mentre Spencer continuava a mordersi le labbra e scostarsi i capelli dal viso con gesti impacciati.<br>Alla fine la ragazza sospirò, chiedendosi dove mai li avrebbe portati tutto questo. Non riuscivano neanche a parlare normalmente dopo quello che era successo il mercoledì sera. Si rendeva conto che il proprio imbarazzo era dovuto a quel "grazie" che le era uscito chissà come dalla bocca in uno dei momenti più romantici di tutta la sua piatta vita. Quello che non riusciva a spiegarsi era l'imbarazzo del ragazzo seduto di fronte a lei. A meno che tutto quel silenzio non fosse dovuto al fatto che dopo la sua uscita infelice lui avesse perso qualsiasi interesse e non trovasse un modo carino di porre fine a tutta quell'assurda storia.  
>- Per l'altra sera… - provò a cominciare lei, non trovando le parole per proseguire quel discorso.<br>- Mi dispiace, non avrei dovuto… - Spencer la guardava titubante – Forse ti ho presa alla sprovvista e tu non…  
>Hope scosse la testa in segno di diniego, tornando a guardarsi le mani, che ora sgualcivano furiosamente l'ampia gonna del vestito.<br>- Io… a volte ho queste uscite infelici – disse lei con un sospiro – Mi dispiace se ti ho messo in imbarazzo. Se tu non volessi più… io capirei.  
>- Io non volessi più cosa?<br>- Se tu non volessi più vedermi – ingoiò cercando di mandare giù quel groppo che sentiva in gola.  
>- Tu non vuoi più vedermi? – Spencer si sporse in avanti, spaventato dalla prospettiva che lei cercasse un modo per scaricarlo.<br>- Io, veramente… mi farebbe piacere continuare a… ad uscire – riuscì quasi a non balbettare sull'ultima parola.  
>- Forse dovremmo prendere la cosa con più calma – palesò lui afferrando il bicchiere e finendo in una sorsata il caffè ormai freddo.<br>La ragazza rimase in silenzio mordendosi le labbra. Non riusciva a capire se lui stava dicendo che non voleva più vederla, se stesse provando a tirarsi indietro oppure le stesse dicendo che quello che era successo la sera della loro uscita era da dimenticare. Forse voleva continuare a frequentarla solo come amica, oppure neanche quello. Si chiese se il ragazzo non stesse cercando di rimanere in buoni rapporti con lei solo per il fatto che lavorava nella biblioteca dell'università.  
>- Potremmo andare ancora al cinema – interloquì lui schiarendosi la voce.<br>- Sì – disse lei non aggiungendo altro, timorosa di sbilanciarsi troppo e fargli capire quanto in realtà fosse presa da lui.  
>- Magari venerdì potremmo andare al cinema e poi a mangiare un boccone – aggrottò le sopracciglia sperando che lei accettasse.<br>- Sarebbe perfetto – in cuor suo tirò un sospiro di sollievo, lui era veramente intenzionato a rivederla.  
>- Potrei chiamarti, però… - si inumidì le labbra cercando il coraggio di chiederglielo – Non ho il tuo numero.<br>La ragazza sorrise e si mise a cercare nella borsa una penna con un pezzo di carta.

Erano arrivati davanti alla loro casa e Fanny tirò fuori le chiavi dell'auto. Non avevano parlato per tutto il tragitto e sbuffò indispettita, quella situazione era assurda. In fin dei conti non era successo niente fra di loro, se non quel momento di evidente tensione sessuale. Si trovò a chiedersi se il problema fosse proprio quel nulla di fatto che era seguito a quello sguardo carico di significato.  
>Si voltò verso Derek e lo scrutò a lungo. Era stato lui a tirarsi indietro, facendo capire che non era il caso. Allora perché ora c'era tutto quell'imbarazzo fra di loro? Forse lui si era sentito offeso dal fatto che lei non gli si era buttata fra le braccia? Erano vicini con un ottimo rapporto, perché rovinare tutto per qualcosa che nessuno dei due sembrava pronto a gestire?<br>- Senti biscottino – respirò a fondo cercando le parole giuste – L'altra sera c'è stato un momento… insomma siamo persone adulte, mi sembra ridicolo continuare ad evitarci per qualcosa che non è successo. Direi di lasciare le cose come stanno e rimanere amici. Per te andrebbe bene?  
>- Mi hai tolte le parole di bocca, rossa – gli rispose il ragazzo moro con un sorriso – Qua la mano, socia.<br>La stretta di mani fu forte e decisa e i due si osservarono ancora un momento. La serietà dei loro volti durò ancora qualche istante e poi scoppiarono entrambi a ridere.  
>- Io ora devo proprio andare – disse Fanny aprendo la portiera.<br>- Il dovere ti chiama – le rispose Derek dandole un buffetto sulla guancia – Cerca di non cacciarti nei guai e mi raccomando, non uccidere nessuno dei tuoi pazienti.  
>- Su quello non c'è pericolo… sono già morti – scoppiò a ridere la rossa entrando in macchina.<p>

Spencer aveva insistito per accompagnarla fino alla macchina, che aveva lasciato parcheggiata davanti casa di Fanny e Morgan. Camminavano fianco a fianco, chiacchierando dell'ultimo romanzo di Bradbury* e che Hope aveva trovato "interessante". Avevano scoperto di avere in comune la passione per la fantascienza e sembrava un argomento di conversazione non impegnativo e che metteva entrambi a proprio agio.  
>- Secondo me, Addio all'estate non può competere con Fahrenheit 451 – ribadì Spencer con un'alzata di spalle.<br>- Certo il film è bellissimo. Tu l'hai visto?  
>- No, sinceramente non guardo molti film – ammise il ragazzo scostando una ciocca di capelli dal viso – Preferisco leggere o ascoltare musica.<br>- Contemporanea?  
>- Classica. Rimango fedele a Beethoven.<br>- Non so perché, ma me lo immaginava – disse la ragazza sorridendo – Comunque il film Fahrenheit 451 devi assolutamente vederlo. Se vuoi posso prestarti il dvd.  
>- Ehm… io veramente… Non ho il lettore dvd – si trovò costretto a confessare.<br>- Cosa? – Hope lo guardò sbattendo le palpebre – Devi assolutamente porre rimedio. Comunque per stavolta… potresti venire a casa mia.  
>La ragazza arrossì e si fermò di colpo. Non riusciva a credere di aver invitato un ragazzo che conosceva appena a casa sua, nel suo appartamento… per vedere un film. Aveva paura che lui potesse fraintendere l'invito che lei, così ingenuamente, gli aveva rivolto.<br>Spencer dal canto suo, quando aveva sentito la proposta della ragazza aveva rischiato di strozzarsi con la saliva. Per mera fortuna era riuscito a mantenersi composto, senza scoppiare a tossire a quella novità. Guardò la ragazza di sottecchi, che lei lo avesse invitato aspettandosi qualcosa da lui? Vedendo il rossore sulle guance di Hope, si diede dello stupido. Lei sicuramente aveva fatto quell'invito innocentemente e non per provare a "sedurlo". A quel pensiero gli venne da ridere: una ragazza che provava a sedurre lui… quelle erano cose che succedevano a Morgan, non al timido ed impacciato dottor Reid.  
>- Perché no? – le rispose in fine – Io posso portare la pizza e i pop-corn.<br>- Sarebbe perfetto – ammise lei riprendendo a camminare – Io… non vorrei che tu avessi frainteso.  
>- Non preoccuparti – un sorriso amaro gli piegò le labbra – Ho capito perfettamente. E' solo l'invito a vedere un film tratto da un romanzo che mi piace molto.<br>Hope si sentì leggermente delusa dalla reazione di lui. Come se il fatto di rimanere da soli in casa non gli facesse venire in mente nient'altro che la visione di un film, corredata da abbuffata di pizza e pop-corn… possibile che fosse così poco attraente? Fanny faceva presto a parlare, lei era quella insignificante che tutti prendevano sottogamba. Però, si disse, lui l'aveva baciata alla prima uscita insieme… quindi doveva trovarla almeno carina.  
>Un altro pensiero, molto scomodo, seguì. Lui aveva anche detto che dovevano prendere la cosa con più calma. Si era già pentito di averla baciata? Dopo quello che ne era seguito, non poteva mica biasimarlo. Persa in quelle elucubrazioni, non si rese quasi conto di essere arrivata alla macchina. Girò lo sguardo in direzione della villetta. Sicuramente sua cugina era ancora impegnata nella chiamata che aveva ricevuto e lei avrebbe dovuto aspettare per chiederle consiglio su quello che stava succedendo.<br>- Allora… aspetto che mi chiami tu – disse facendo scattare la serratura – Se ci dovessero essere problemi…  
>- Ti chiamo – disse sicuro Spencer – E… Hope?<br>La ragazza si girò per sentire cosa lui dovesse dirle. Appena fatto quel movimento, trovo le labbra di lui poggiate sulle proprie e chiuse gli occhi aspettando quello che sarebbe seguito. Il ragazzo le circondò il viso con le mani e poi cercò di farsi largo fra le labbra di lei. A differenza dalla volta precedente, invece di restare passiva la ragazza incrociò le braccia dietro la schiena di lui e gli si strinse forte addosso.  
>Era più bello dell'altra volta, forse perché essendo il secondo bacio lei si sentiva meno tesa. O forse perché percepiva il desiderio di lui di non lasciarla andare via come mercoledì sera. Non sapeva cosa c'era di diverso, ma quel bacio le piacque di più e voleva che non finisse tanto in fretta. Ma come tutte le cose belle, doveva avere una fine. Così si ritrovò con la fronte di lui appoggiata contro la sua e si mise a fissare quelle labbra così morbide che sapevano essere così delicate.<br>- Grazie.  
>Stavolta non era stata lei a dirlo e guardò il ragazzo negli occhi. Una luce divertita brillava in quelle iridi nocciola che la fissavano. Si sentì presa in giro ed era pronta a divincolarsi per poi andare via. Era stata troppo precipitosa nell'invitarlo nel suo appartamento… Prima che riuscisse a finire quel pensiero sentì di nuovo la bocca di lui cercarla e si abbandonò a quel nuovo contatto fra loro.<br>- Non prendermi in giro – disse lei quasi senza fiato, cercando di mettere il broncio.  
>- Non voglio prenderti in giro – rispose il ragazzo lasciandola finalmente andare – Stai attenta. Ti chiamo in settimana.<br>Mentre andava via, non riuscì ad evitare di guardare più volte nello specchietto per assicurarsi che lui fosse lì, fosse reale e non un sogno.

* Addio all'estate 2006

Continua…


	12. Capitolo 11

Capitolo 11.

_Quantico, Virginia_  
>Derek continuava a guardare fuori dalla finestra, rimanendo in salotto con tutte le luci spente. Erano già le undici di sera e di Fanny neanche l'ombra. Cominciava a preoccuparsi. Non che lui spiasse i movimenti della sua vicina, di solito non sapeva dire se fosse in casa o meno… sempre che la scatenata rossa non inciampasse in uno dei suoi "pasticci". Sorrise, non ricordando neanche più quante volte in quei due mesi era corso al piano di sopra in seguito ai tonfi e alle urla di lei. Immancabilmente la trovava seduta in terra che sghignazzava, dopo essersi tirata addosso qualcosa.<br>Si adagio sulla poltrona, guardando le tendine che si muovevano leggermente per via del condizionatore. Quel movimento aveva un che di ipnotico e lui sentiva le palpebre pesanti, mentre continuava a pensare a quella spumeggiante ragazzina che riusciva sempre a strappargli un sorriso. Un sorriso compiaciuto gli inarcò le labbra, mentre rifletteva sul modo di apparire di lei. Un trucco quasi impercettibile ad occhi meno esperti, solo mascara e matita, non usava neanche il rossetto o il lucidalabbra. Rimuginò sul fatto che in realtà non aveva bisogno di quegli accorgimenti tipicamente femminili.  
>La luce che traspariva dai suoi occhi e quel sorriso pieno di fossette che le illuminava il viso, riuscivano a catturare l'attenzione del suo interlocutore lasciando sempre l'impressione di una bellezza accennata ed intrigante… almeno era quello l'effetto che faceva a lui. Fanny era così semplice, così pulita, che al confronto tutte le ragazze vistose che aveva frequentato fino a quel momento sembravano volgari. Non aveva mai incontrato qualcuno come lei nella sua vita. Si sentiva così protettivo solo nei confronti di altre due persone: Reid e Garcia, i suoi migliori amici.<br>Fu destato dai suoi pensieri dai fari che illuminarono la parete di fronte. Si tirò su, mentre la macchina si fermava e veniva spenta. Aprì la porta di casa, pronto a farle qualche battutina sul fatto che a quell'ora sicuramente si era fermata a divertirsi chissà dove dimenticandosi di lui e di Clooney, quando notò la postura della ragazza. Era scesa dalla macchina con le spalle curve ed ora stava chiudendo la macchina dandogli la schiena. Anche così si rese conto che veniva scossa dai singhiozzi trattenuti e sentì la rabbia crescergli dentro. Non voleva vederla piangere, doveva consolarla in qualche modo, anche se ignorava ancora cosa avesse causato quello stato d'animo.  
>Si avvicinò silenziosamente alla ragazza che stava voltandosi per andare nel proprio appartamento e così poté guardarla in faccia prima che si voltasse dall'altra parte e portasse una mano furtivamente ad asciugare gli occhi. Aveva il mascara colato come se avesse pianto a lungo e gli occhi, solitamente allegri, rispecchiavano una tristezza che non aveva mai visto sul suo volto.<br>- Ehi biscottino, ti ho svegliato? – provò a scherzare lei dandogli le spalle – Il mio vecchio catorcio fa troppo rumore…  
>Il ragazzo moro non le diede spago, limitandosi a poggiarle una mano sulla spalla in un gesto che voleva essere di consolazione e conforto insieme. La ragazza si girò verso di lui, il labbro inferiore che tremava leggermente e gli occhi spauriti che ricordavano quelli di un bambino.<br>- Cosa c'è che non va? – le carezzò piano la testa.  
>- Maschio, bianco – cominciò ad elencare con tono professionale, per poi scoppiare di nuovo a piangere.<br>Derek l'abbracciò e continuò a carezzarle piano i capelli con una mano. Gentilmente la costrinse a camminare fino alla porta dell'appartamento al piano terra e la fece entrare, chiudendo poi la porta alle sue spalle. Non accese la luce del salotto e si incamminò verso la cucina, qualsiasi cosa le fosse successo doveva prendersi cura di lei al meglio delle sue possibilità.  
>- Vado a prepararti un tè caldo, credo tu ne abbia bisogno.<br>- Sarebbe meglio del whisky, liscio e doppio… bello forte – rispose la ragazza sedendosi sul divano.  
>- Fanny, rifugiarsi nell'alcool non aiuta.<br>- Ora come ora, niente potrebbe essere d'aiuto – si strofinava il volto con entrambe le mani – Credimi, ho bisogno di qualcosa di forte.  
>- D'accordo, ma poi mi spieghi cosa c'è che non va.<br>Andò diritto al mobile bar e tirò fuori una bottiglia di vodka con due bicchieri, fece scattare l'interruttore della luce e si mise a sedere sul tavolo basso, proprio di fronte a lei. Verso due generose dosi del liquido trasparente e le allungò il bicchiere con un sguardo severo.  
>- Bere da soli è da alcolizzati – precisò prendendo l'altro bicchiere.<br>- Giusto – ammise lei con un mezzo sorriso – Anche se stasera avrei proprio voglia di ubriacarmi da sola e poi andare a dormire per svegliarmi solo fra una decina d'anni.  
>- Brutto caso?<br>- Era un bambino… cinque anni – dopo aver mandato giù una sorsata di vodka tossì leggermente tornando a guardarlo negli occhi – Come si possono fare certe cose ad un bambino?  
>- Fanny… nel mio lavoro vedo spesso delle cose… - scosse la testa, non riuscendo a trovare le parole.<br>- Era il suo patrigno! – di nuovo calde lacrime cominciarono a scorrerle sulle guance – Come si può fare una cosa del genere a qualcuno che si fida di noi? Quale essere malato…  
>- Ahi detto bene, un essere malato… malato di malvagità.<br>- L'ha percosso fino a provocargli lesioni interne – tornò a guardare il contenuto del bicchiere e finì la vodka con una lunga sorsata – E tutto perché il ragazzino stavolta si era ribellato…  
>- Come scusa? – Derek pregò di aver capito male.<br>- Ho fatto subito l'autopsia, come mi ha chiesto il poliziotto che si occupa del caso. Il bambino mostrava segni evidenti di sodomia ripetuta… quel maledetto bastardo! – scaraventò il bicchiere contro il muro mandandolo in mille pezzi – Quel porco schifoso!  
>Senza dire una parola Morgan finì la sua razione di alcool e poi si alzò per prendere un altro bicchiere dal mobile. Quello era il tipo di storie che non gli piaceva sentire, perché anche lui aveva un passato di abusi alle spalle. Riusciva solo ad immaginare il terrore, il disgusto, la disperazione di quel bambino. Lui era più grande quando Buford gli aveva fatto quelle cose, eppure non aveva trovato il coraggio di ribellarsi.<br>Si mise di nuovo a sedere, occupando il posto del divano più vicino a lei e riempì di nuovo i bicchieri. Decisamente quella era la serata ideale per ubriacarsi, anche se il giorno dopo doveva andare in ufficio. Si disse che non gli importava, c'erano momenti nella vita in cui bisogno dimenticare in fretta senza pensare troppo alle conseguenze.  
>- Anche tu stai considerando l'idea di ubriacarti? – Fanny lo osservava pensierosa.<br>- Ubriacarsi da soli è da alcolizzati…  
>- E in due è più accettabile?<br>- Quando ci si ubriaca con gli amici, non è un vizio.  
>- Spero che tu ne abbia altre di bottiglie… li reggo bene i superalcolici – ironizzò la ragazza afferrando il bicchiere che le veniva porto.<p>

Morgan allungò il braccio e fece tacere la sveglia, non aveva aperto neanche le palpebre. Quel martellare sordo alle tempie lo stava uccidendo e quel saporaccio che aveva in bocca gli diceva che la sera prima aveva bevuto troppo. Cercò di rimettere insieme frammenti di conversazione, aveva ricordi abbastanza lucidi di Fanny che gli raccontava del caso per cui era stata chiamata.  
>Ricordava distintamente di aver sostituito il bicchiere che la ragazza aveva rotto e poi di essersi seduto vicino a lei, con l'intenzione di bere fino a dimenticare tutto quello che lo circondava. Nonostante fosse un profiler e ne vedesse tante, il solo pensiero di bambini abusati gli provocava un insieme di sensazioni che lo laceravano dentro.<br>Si chiese come avesse fatto la ragazza a raggiungere il proprio appartamento, visto che sicuramente aveva bevuto quanto lui. Si disse che era ora di alzarsi e che, magari, prima di recarsi in ufficio, poteva passare a vedere come stava la ragazza. Sperò di non trovarla riversa in una pozza di vomito, non era sicuro che il suo stomaco avrebbe retto a quella vista… non nelle condizioni in cui verteva quella mattina.  
>Si girò supino sul letto e allungò le braccia per sgranchirsi. Spalancò gli occhi di botto e si tirò su a sedere ingoiando a vuoto un paio di volte. Si girò lentamente, sperando di essersi sbagliato. Serrò le palpebre alla vista dei capelli rossi di lei sparpagliati sul cuscino accanto. Non poteva credere di averlo fatto dopo tutto quello che si era ripetuto in quei quattro giorni su come fosse sbagliato pensare di andare a letto con lei.<br>Si passò una mano sullo stomaco, che sentiva in subbuglio dopo quell'ultima rivelazione e sentì la stoffa della maglia sotto le dita. Riaprì gli occhi al suono di lei che si tirava su con un brontolio e fece in tempo a vedere la smorfia di disgusto sul volto della ragazza.  
>La seconda cosa che notò, lo rincuorò non poco. Fanny era ancora completamente vestita, indossava gli indumenti del giorno prima. Si esaminò attentamente a sua volta e sospirò di sollievo. Anche lui era completamente vestito, quindi non avevano fatto sesso.<br>- Ehi biscottino… - biascicò la ragazza strofinandosi gli occhi – Che sbronza!  
>- Direi che concordo – ammise il ragazzo sorridendo.<br>- Mi sento da schifo… - la ragazza cercò di mettersi in piedi, continuando a traballare – Non so tu, ma io ora telefono in obitorio e dico che ho un principio di influenza… Non riuscirei a tenere in mano un bisturi con questa emicrania, figuriamoci fare un'autopsia.  
>- Credo che anche per me oggi non si parli di trascinarsi in ufficio – rispose il ragazzo moro tornando a sdraiarsi mentre la stanza non ne voleva sapere di rimanere ferma.<br>- Hai una pessima influenza su di me – Fanny era quasi riuscita ad arrivare alla porta – Se sopravvivo, poi passo a vedere come stai… diciamo nel pomeriggio. Non so tu, ma io sto veramente male.  
>- Allora siamo in due.<br>- A dopo, compagno di bagordi.  
>L'ultima cosa che vide Derek prima di addormentarsi di nuovo, furono i capelli rossi di lei mentre usciva dalla stanza.<p>

Continua…


	13. Capitolo 12

Capitolo 12.

_Dale City, Virginia_  
>Per tutta la settimana aveva atteso quella serata, sperando con tutto se stesso che non ci fosse la necessità di partire con la squadra per qualche posto dall'altra parte del Paese. A quanto pare era andato tutto per il verso giusto, anche se fino al momento di lasciare l'ufficio era rimasto in tensione ogni volta che vedeva JJ apparire nell'open-space. Hotch gli aveva anche accordato di uscire un po' prima, dandogli la possibilità di passare a casa per darsi una rinfrescata.<br>Ora si trovava sotto casa di Hope tesissimo, mentre dall'interno dell'abitacolo scrutava la finestra dell'appartamento della ragazza. Sul sedile accanto erano poggiate una pizza fumante e una confezione formato famiglia di pop-corn da cuocere al micro-onde. Era stato indeciso fino all'ultimo se comprare anche qualcosa da bere, ma la ragazza aveva parlato solo di pizza e pop-corn e lui non sapeva come regolarsi in quei frangenti. Sarebbe stato più facile risolvere equazione differenziale non lineare che riuscire a capire come comportarsi in quella situazione.  
>Lei lo aveva invitato a vedere un film e, nonostante sapesse che la sua memoria eidetica non l'avrebbe tradito, aveva deciso di rileggere il libro per non farsi trovare impreparato. Sperava che la conversazione della serata sarebbe stata concentrata su quell'argomento, altrimenti non avrebbe saputo proprio cosa dire.<br>Sospirò, rendendosi conto che quello che per lui era una cosa difficilissima, per gli altri risultava una cosa normale e quotidiana. Aggrottò le sopracciglia, chiedendosi se il suo essere un genio gli precludesse la possibilità di una vita sociale nella norma, oppure se il fulcro di quel problema non fosse lui come persona. Si augurava di non dover trovare la risposta a quel quesito proprio quella sera, quando tutto quello che ci si sarebbe aspettati in circostanze normali sarebbe stata una rilassante visione di un film accompagnata da pop-corn e chiacchiere.  
>Alla fine decise che era inutile rimanere lì a logorarsi dentro. Primo perché rischiava di fare tardi e non voleva darle l'impressione di non considerare importante quell'appuntamento, secondo perché se continuava a tergiversare rischiava di fare congelare la pizza che aveva comprato. Aveva deciso di andare sul semplice: pizza pomodoro e mozzarella… non conosceva ancora i gusti della ragazza in ambito culinario e lui non era decisamente il tipo da gioco d'azzardo.<p>

Continuava a camminare nervosamente avanti ed indietro per il piccolo salotto, resistendo alla tentazione di dare sfogo alla tensione mangiucchiandosi l'unghia del pollice. Aveva riempito il frigorifero di ogni genere di bevanda disponibile sul mercato: acqua, succhi di frutta vari, birra, coca-cola, vino… Non sapeva che cosa lui bevesse, sapeva solo che gli piaceva il caffè.  
>Guardò il proprio riflesso di sfuggita nello specchio vicino alla porta. Si chiese se aveva fatto bene a scegliere quella maglietta semplice ed un paio di jeans. Forse sarebbe stata una buona idea legarsi i capelli, invece di lasciarli sciolti sulle spalle, e poi si domandò se il rossetto non fosse di un rosso troppo acceso. Si avvicinò per rimirarsi meglio e sospirò rassegnata. Qualsiasi decisione avesse preso in merito al suo aspetto non sarebbe stata tranquilla lo stesso.<br>Non voleva che lui pensasse che si era messa troppo in ghingheri per un semplice invito a vedere insieme un film, ma non voleva neanche dare l'idea di non considerare quella "cosa" un appuntamento. Problema fondamentale era il non risultare troppo ansiosa, ma neanche troppo tranquilla. Si fermò a riflettere che magari lui non si stava facendo tutti quei problemi in merito al loro incontro ed ebbe un flash di lui che camminava tranquillo e fischiettando verso il suo appartamento.  
>In fin dei conti, non era sicura di niente in merito a quello che c'era fra loro. Lui l'aveva baciata in ben due occasioni, era stato di parola e l'aveva richiamata per prendere accordi durante la settimana, addirittura le aveva inviato un messaggio poche ore prima per confermare l'impegno preso. Eppure qualcosa le diceva di non dare per scontato di interessare veramente al ragazzo che stava aspettando.<br>Si sentiva sotto esame ogni volta che quegli occhi nocciola la scrutavano e non sapeva mai cosa dire per non apparire una perfetta idiota. Arrossì al ricordo della gaffe che aveva fatto dopo che lui l'aveva baciata per la prima volta… Spencer ci aveva scherzato su durante il loro ultimo, fortuito, incontro. Sembrava un bravo ragazzo, dolce e a modo, ma non significava molto. Quante volte era rimasta scottata da ragazzi che sembravano interessati a lei, ma che in realtà si erano eclissati nel nulla?  
>Scosse la testa rimproverandosi di stare pensando troppo. Come diceva Fanny, doveva cominciare a pensare di meno ed agire di più. La domenica precedente aveva trovato il coraggio di richiamare l'attenzione di Spencer, nonostante fosse terrorizzata all'idea che lui potesse essere infastidito dall'incontrarla dopo quello che era successo nel parcheggio della biblioteca. Annuì decisa, sapeva di essere riuscita una volta a superare la sua timidezza pur di non lasciarlo uscire dalla sua vita, era certa di poterci riuscire ancora se la situazione l'avesse richiesto.<br>Promise a se stessa di non commettere altre sciocchezze, fin tanto che il ragazzo fosse rimasto con lei. Doveva stare solo attenta a quello che le usciva di bocca e cercare di rilassarsi abbastanza da non sembrare un semaforo rosso per tutta la serata. Si avvicinò alla libreria e tirò fuori il dvd che dovevano vedere, poggiò diligentemente la custodia sul tavolino basso e rimase ad osservarla.  
>Le balenò in testa l'idea che forse farla trovare già pronta potesse dare l'impressione che lei voleva vedere il film come deciso e poi liberarsi di lui il prima possibile. Poi meditò che non tirando fuori il film, poteva sembrare che lei volesse solo che lui entrasse nel suo appartamento per… Sentì il rossore salire prepotentemente alle gote e si precipitò in cucina per bagnarsi le guance con dell'acqua fredda.<br>Come diavolo le venivano in mente certe cose? Lei che non era mai riuscita a… il suono del campanello la riscosse dai suoi pensieri.

La porta si aprì lentamente, lasciando la possibilità ai due ragazzi di scrutarsi un momento per capire le reciproche intenzioni. Spencer sorrise impacciato, mentre le braccia erano occupate dal contenitore della pizza e dalla confezione di pop-corn. Decisamente trovava Hope più carina ogni volta che la vedeva e si trovo a chiedersi perché una ragazza così gradisse la compagnia di un imbranato come lui. Si rimproverò mentalmente di ricominciare a pensare troppo e fece un passo avanti.  
>- Ciao – cercò di assumere un'aria tranquilla, anche se sentiva i palmi delle mani già inumiditi dal sudore.<br>- Sei puntualissimo – la ragazza si scostò per permettergli di entrare e gli prese i pacchi dalle braccia – Vado un attimo in cucina, intanto tu accomodati pure. Cosa posso offrirti da bere.  
>- Va bene qualunque cosa – rispose incerto lui mettendosi a sedere ed osservando la custodia del film che faceva bella mostra di se sul tavolino davanti al divano.<br>- Preferisci birra, acqua, coca-cola?  
>- Una bibita analcolica andrà benissimo – rispose mentre la ragazza spariva dietro una porta.<br>Prese in mano il dvd e se lo rigirò fra le mani. Che fosse un messaggio per lui? Della serie: non farti strane idee, ti ho invitato per vedere un film ed è quello che faremo prima che tu tolga il disturbo. Oppure era solo una ragazza previdente che non voleva farlo aspettare troppo mentre cercava il film. Certe convenzioni sociali per lui rimanevano un mistero, così come il non detto dietro le relazione intrapersonali fra uomo e donna.  
>Si soffermò sulle informazioni relative al film. Truffaut era indubbiamente un grande regista, ma la produzione non risultava francese, bensì inglese. Il film era molto vecchio, datato 1966 e il protagonista era interpretato da quello che, all'epoca, era considerato uno dei migliori attori europei. Non ricordava di aver visto altri film con Oskar Werner, ma Hope era sembrata entusiasta del film.<p>

Avevano visto il film nel più completo silenzio, limitandosi di tanto in tanto a prendere una fetta di pizza oppure ad immergere le dita nel contenitore dei pop-corn. Spencer osservò di sbieco la ragazza seduta composta accanto a lui, sembrava completamente presa dalla trama ed aveva uno sguardo concentrato. Doveva ammettere che, nonostante qualche piccola differenza, la trasposizione era abbastanza fedele al libro che era piaciuto ad entrambi. Durante i titoli di coda, Hope si stiracchiò e finalmente si voltò a guardarlo sorridendo.  
>- Allora? Ti è piaciuto? – chiese ansiosa.<br>- Effettivamente è molto ben fatto – convenne lui annuendo – Anche se cambiando qualche piccolo dettaglio, manca la mia frase preferita…  
>- Noi ricordiamo – recitò la ragazza.<br>- Già… credo che il senso del libro sia racchiuso tutto in quella frase – si alzò, pronto a togliere il disturbo.  
>- Tu che libro avresti scelto? – chiese abbassando gli occhi.<br>- Come scusa?  
>- Gli uomini-libro sceglievano quale libro ricordare. Tu quale avresti scelto?<br>Reid rimase un momento interdetto e si rese conto dell'impossibilità di rispondere a quella domanda. Decise di essere onesto fino in fondo, anche se questo avrebbe potuto portare la ragazza a decidere di non rivederlo più. Si mise a sedere e si guardò le mani, cercando le parole adatte.  
>- Io ho una memoria eidetica – balbettò alla fine.<br>- Quindi, in realtà, tu già sei un uomo-libro – sorrise Hope tornando a fissarlo.  
>- Più o meno – sorrise il ragazzo di rimando – E tu? Che uomo-libro saresti?<br>La giovane bibliotecaria si concentrò un momento, per poi sospirare.  
>- Ora crederai che io sia strana… Io sono leggenda – rispose in un soffio.<br>- Ti piace Matheson?  
>- Mi piace quel libro in particolare. Credo rappresenti bene l'alienazione delle persone in questo mondo frenetico. Robert rappresenta bene l'estraneità, il diverso… il punto di vista di chi considera la sua situazione "la normalità"…<br>- Ma in quel mondo lui non è normale, è diventato il mostro – finì per lei Spencer.  
>- Già. Triste, non trovi?<br>Si girò verso la ragazza. Lei era carina, intelligente ed avevano in comune la passione per i libri e per la fantascienza. Il libro che aveva scelto, denotava una profonda sensibilità e un acume che aveva incontrato di rado in ragazze di quell'età. La fissò ancora un momento, dicendosi che più la frequentava più aveva voglia di sapere di lei. Si sporse incontrando le labbra morbide, che quella sera avevano una sfumatura rossa che le metteva in risalto.  
>- Non lo trovo strano – le rispose finalmente a fior di labbra – Lo trovo perfetto.<p>

Continua…


	14. Capitolo 13

Capitolo 13.

_Quantico, Virginia_  
>Derek si era arrampicato su una scaletta e cercava di sistemare lo sportello di un pensile della cucina, sotto lo sguardo attento di Fanny che si era appoggiata dalla parte opposta della stanza per scrutarlo mentre lavorava. La sbronza che avevano preso la settimana precedente sembrava aver risolto i loro problemi, tutto era tornato alla normalità nel loro rapporto… o quasi. La rossa rimirava il fondoschiena del suo vicino, ripetendosi che se Derek non ricordava cosa era successo fra loro era meglio così.<br>Per quanto fosse ubriaca in quel momento, lei ricordava benissimo il bacio che si erano scambiati sul letto di lui prima di cadere addormentati. Non era certamente stato casto ed innocente, era uno di quei baci infuocati che di solito preludo a qualcosa di altrettanto "animalesco". Ma l'alcool in circolo aveva avuto la meglio su entrambi e il ragazzo moro sembrava aver completamente rimosso quel ricordo.  
>Corrugò la fronte, chiedendosi se fosse stata una cosa isolata oppure se stavano entrambi negando quello che provavano. Sentiva ancora serpeggiare la tensione sessuale ogni volta che si incontravano, qualcosa di sotterraneo che non si decidevano a portare in superficie per timore di cosa sarebbe seguito. Si trovava bene con lui, ridevano e scherzavano come due vecchi amici ed era sempre disponibile a darle una mano in casa. Lei, d'altronde, era sempre pronta ad accoglierlo con un sorriso e a rifocillarlo con qualcosa di fatto in casa che non somigliava per niente a quei pasti take-away che lui aveva confessato di aver consumato quasi ogni sera prima del loro incontro.<br>Era uno scambio alla pari: cibo e consolazione in cambio di qualche piccolo lavoretto domestico che lei non sapeva fare e che sarebbe costato parecchio se si fosse rivolta ad un professionista. Derek sembrava cavarsela egregiamente fra cacciaviti e martello, quasi quanto lei con i bisturi e le seghe da autopsia. Rabbrividì al paragone che le era venuto in mente, decisamente passava troppo tempo al lavoro se le venivano fuori quel genere di cose.  
>- Ehi rossa! – la richiamò lui – Perché invece di stare lì a fare la bella addormentata non mi dai una mano.<br>- Biscottino, sai benissimo che sono una frana in questo genere di cose… comunque dimmi cosa posso fare – si avvicinò alla scala – Però poi non ti arrabbiare con me se non riesco ad accontentarti.  
>Il ragazzo saltò giù con un gesto agile e si deterse la fronte madida di sudore. Sorrise ammiccante e si tolse la maglia ormai bagnata per asciugarsi l'ampio petto scolpito. Sembrava non curarsi minimamente di apparire semi-nudo di fronte a lei, come se desse per scontato che Fanny non trovasse la cosa sgradevole.<br>- Mi serve che ti arrampichi e tieni aperto il pensile, mentre io stringo la vite qui in basso. Non è molto difficile per le persone normali… per te non saprei – le disse facendole l'occhiolino.  
>- Ti faccio vedere io! – gli strappò la maglietta dalla mani e la usò come una frusta sul fondoschiena di Derek – Arrogante e prepotente! Solo perché io sono una donzella indifesa ed in difficoltà.<br>- Senti donzella dei miei stivali – la ammonì lui fra il serio e il faceto – Puoi anche essere in difficoltà con un pensile, ma tutto sei meno che indifesa. Avrei paura di lasciarti sola con un S.I.… ma avrei paura per lui.  
>La ragazza incrociò le braccia e mise il broncio. Morgan scoppiò a ridere e le diede un colpettino sul naso con un dito.<br>- Non fare quella faccia, su – si chinò verso di lei – Se fai la brava dopo usciamo a comprare il gelato.  
>- Promesso? – chiese lei con lo sguardo da bambina implorante.<br>- Promesso. Ora arrampicati e tieni fermo questo sportello.  
>Fanny eseguì diligentemente l'ordine che le era stato impartito. Le spalle di Derek le sfioravano i fianchi e suo malgrado la ragazza chinò il capo per ammirare il corpo scolpito di lui, che non si era rimesso la maglietta. Il solo vederlo così le faceva salire di parecchio la temperatura e si rimproverò di quei pensieri. Aveva deciso che sarebbero stati solo amici ed ora doveva imporre a se stessa di rispettare quella decisione!<br>- Cerca di non sporgerti troppo – la ammonì il moro – Altrimenti rischi di…  
>Non fece in tempo a finire il suo avvertimento. Fanny, nel tentativo di tenere ferma l'anta del pensile, si sporse troppo e mise un piede in fallo. Derek fece appena in tempo a lasciare andare il cacciavite e girarsi per attutire la caduta. Si ritrovarono entrambi in terra, Fanny sdraiata su di lui e con i visi pericolosamente vicini.<br>- Sono una vera frana, eh? – le uscì un risolino nervoso mentre lo guardava negli occhi.  
>- La peggiore – Derek non riusciva a ricambiare il sorriso della rossa.<br>Sentiva il peso leggero del corpo della ragazza contro il suo, quell'odore di mandorle che proveniva dalla pelle di Fanny gli dava alla testa e contro lo sua volontà i suoi occhi si fermarono sulle labbra rosse e piene di lei.  
>- Sarebbe uno sbaglio – mormorò più a se stesso che a lei.<br>- Il peggiore – convenne la ragazza in un sussurro.  
>Eppure, nonostante i reciproci ammonimenti, i loro visi si facevano sempre più vicini fino a quando chiusero entrambi gli occhi. Era come il bacio che Fanny ricordava, infuocato e smanioso, come se entrambi volessero di più. Derek la costrinse a rotolare sulla schiena e le parti si invertirono. Le mani del ragazzo scivolarono verso il basso, fino a trovare la cintura dei pantaloni. Le scostò la maglietta e cominciò ad esplorare quella pelle serica e compatta. Staccarono appena le labbra, giusto per riprendere fiato, Morgan si scostò leggermente e cominciò a risalire la mascella della ragazza con la bocca.<br>- Rovineremo tutto, lo sai? – ormai era arrivato all'orecchio di lei.  
>- Oppure… - non riusciva a finire il pensiero che le era balenato.<br>Si chiese se non fosse proprio Derek quello che aveva cercato disperatamente in tutti i ragazzi che aveva frequentato. Lui era divertente, simpatico, attento, protettivo e sempre pronto a darle una mano. La faceva sentire bene e le metteva allegria. Forse non sarebbe finita come al solito, forse non avrebbe rovinato tutto.  
>- Non so se riesco a fermarmi – il ragazzo la stava abbracciando stretta ed aveva nascosto il viso fra i capelli ramati di lei.<br>- E allora non farlo.  
>L'esortazione di lei fu, per Derek, l'inizio della fine. Trovandola così arrendevole non riusciva a staccarsi da quel corpo e da quella ragazza che gli trasmetteva tutte quelle belle sensazioni. Non voleva che fra loro finisse come al solito, non voleva correre troppo, ma… lei l'aveva incoraggiato a non fermarsi, no?<br>Tornarono a baciarsi con una foga che dimostrava tutta la loro reciproca attrazione. Morgan cercò di tirarsi su e lei lo seguì come se non riuscisse a staccarsi da quelle labbra.  
>Cominciò a sua volta ad esplorare la pelle di lui e quel torso muscoloso che le faceva sentire tutto quel caldo addosso. Fanny si rese conto che ormai nessuno dei due avrebbe trovato la forza di fermarsi e che quella follia sarebbe continuata fino all'inevitabile epilogo in camera da letto. Sentì la maglietta che veniva tirata su ed era già pronta ad alzare le braccia per permettergli di toglierla, quando…<br>Il rumore del campanello fece trasalire entrambi. Si scostarono e rimasero un momento a fissarsi mentre cercavano di recuperare il controllo della situazione. C'era qualcuno alla porta dell'appartamento e loro due era seduti sul pavimento della cucina quasi sul punto di fare sesso. Forse se fossero rimasti zitti, la persona che li aveva interrotti se ne sarebbe andata.  
>- Fanny! – al suono del campanello si unì la voce di Hope – Dai, lo so che sei in casa! Aprimi!<br>I due ragazzi si guardarono spaesati. La ragazza si tirò su in un lampo e cercò di riaggiustarsi la maglietta, mentre Derek si guardava intorno alla ricerca della propria.  
>- Io vado ad aprirle e cerco di trattenerla – disse la rossa – Tu cerca di ricomporti.<br>Derek la guardò sparire oltre la porta e si chinò a raccogliere la maglietta ormai totalmente sgualcita e bagnata. Sospirò cercando di recuperare la padronanza di sé, anche se era difficile con i pantaloni così stretti all'altezza del cavallo. Si chiese come mai la bella ragazza mora fosse andata dalla cugina il sabato mattina, invece di passare la giornata con Reid. Poi si rispose che probabilmente il genietto ne aveva combinata un'altra delle sue e la piccola Hope era venuta a chiedere il sostegno morale della cugina.  
>Si rimise la maglietta, si infilò il cacciavite nella tasca posteriore dei jeans e prese la scala. Era meglio togliere il disturbo, anche se una parte di lui era fortemente irritata dal fatto di essere stati interrotti in quel modo. Si avviò verso il salotto e trovò Hope ancora sulla porta con un vassoio in mano che parlottava con la cugina.<br>- Buongiorno Hope – saluto lui.  
>- Agente Morgan! Buongiorno… ho disturbato? – chiese la ragazza nervosa.<br>- Chiamami Derek e… ero venuto ad aggiustare un pensile – si girò verso Fanny – Credo che adesso sia tutto apposto, se dovesse servirti fai un fischio.  
>- Sì, certo – disse la rossa cercando di apparire naturale – Hope, perché non vai in cucina a posare le paste? Io accompagno Derek alla porta e arrivo.<br>La ragazza mora scrutò i due con aria perplessa, ma poi si avviò senza aggiungere altro verso la cucina e chiuse la porta alle sue spalle. Fanny accompagnò Derek fino alla porta e poi rimase un attimo a fissarlo mentre lui poggiava la scala sul balconcino.  
>- Senti… io… - provò a cominciare, ma si ritrovò le labbra di lui ad impedirle ogni ulteriore protesta.<br>- Appena se ne va… - le sussurrò lui sulle labbra.  
>- Vengo da te – finì lei con un sorriso.<p>

Continua…


	15. Capitolo 14

Capitolo 14.

_Quantico, Virginia_  
>Non era da lui rigirarsi nel letto e non alzarsi, nonostante fosse ben sveglio già da un po'. Guardò distrattamente fuori dalla finestra mentre abbracciava il cuscino e si lasciò andare al ricordo della sera prima. Si era alzato dal divano dicendo che si stava facendo tardi e lei l'aveva accompagnato alla porta senza cercare di trattenerlo.<br>Il bacio della buonanotte che si erano scambiati era stato molto lungo, sarebbe stato più indicato parlare di baci. Nonostante fosse fermamente convinto di dover procedere con cautela in quella cosa che lo stava coinvolgendo, quando si era ritrovato Hope fra le braccia non aveva saputo resistere alla voglia di quelle labbra e del sapore della ragazza. Avevano passato più di dieci minuti a scambiarsi effusioni sulla soglia di casa di lei e la cosa non sembrava essere dispiaciuta a nessuno dei due.  
>Quando, alla fine, si era deciso a lasciarla andare guardando di nuovo l'orologio, la ragazza era rimasta sulla soglia come in attesa di qualcosa mentre lui scendeva le scale. Gli era sembrato di scorgere in lei un certo disappunto, anche se non capiva cosa ci fosse che non andava. Si era comportato da perfetto gentiluomo ma le aveva fatto capire comunque che era interessato a lei.<br>Si congratulò da solo con se stesso per come si era comportato per tutto l'arco della serata, nonostante non fosse una situazione consueta per lui. Era riuscito a nascondere il proprio nervosismo dovuto al fatto di rimanere in un appartamento da solo con lei, seduti vicini su un divano a guardare un vecchio film. Era rimasto incantato dalla risposta di lei alla domanda sugli uomini-libro, su come non fosse una ragazzina superficiale che avesse tirato fuori un titolo a caso o solo per il gusto di fare colpo.  
>Aveva percepito che lei credeva veramente in quello che aveva condiviso con lui, era veramente convinta dell'analisi che aveva fatto di quel libro e del significato che nascondeva. Non era da tutti riuscire a capire così bene Matheson, si sentiva che aveva una laurea in letteratura e che amava molto il suo lavoro di bibliotecaria. Sorrise ripensando a quanto avevano in comune e di come lo facesse stare bene il pensiero di lei e la sua compagnia. Anche se era ancora assalito dalla timidezza quando stavano insieme, si sentiva molto più sicuro e a suo agio.<br>Si girò supino sospirando, era una bellissima mattinata e si chiese dove fosse Hope in quel momento. Non avevano parlato dei reciproci impegni e così… Si mise a sedere di scatto ricordando il disappunto di lei la sera prima. Possibile che fosse stato così stupido? Dovera finita tutta la sua intelligenza in quel momento? Non le aveva chiesto che impegni avesse per il giorno dopo e, peggio ancora, non le aveva proposto di vedersi di nuovo. Si erano lasciati così, senza un accenno ad un prossimo invito.  
>Schizzò fuori dal letto e guardo la sua faccia smarrita nello specchio. Ingoiò un paio di volte cercando di recuperare la calma, ma la sua tensione ebbe il sopravvento su quella vocina interiore che gli diceva di pensare bene di prima di agire. Afferrò il cellulare da sopra il comodino e cercò freneticamente il numero sulla rubrica, sperando che lei non fosse arrabbiata, offesa o risentita per quella imperdonabile svista…<p>

- Cosa hai combinato stavolta? – chiese Fanny mentre apriva il pacco di pastarelle che le aveva portato la cugina.  
>- Non saprei – rispose Hope giocando con il tovagliolo – Voglio dire… credo di aver detto una stupidaggine, ma lui non sembrava pensarla così.<br>- Cioè? Cosa ti ha risposto alla tua stupidaggine? – la rossa alzò un sopracciglio divertita da quella conversazione.  
>- Abbiamo visto insieme Fahrenheit 451.<br>- Danno quel vecchio film in qualche cinema?  
>- No, l'abbiamo visto a casa mia – ammise Hope – Ma era solo per vedere insieme un film! Niente di strano.<br>- Mia dolce, cara, innocente fragolina… Non si invita un uomo nel proprio appartamento senza rischiare di essere fraintese – Fanny scosse la testa sorridendo – Comunque, cosa gli hai detto?  
>- Beh alla fine del film gli ho chiesto che uomo-libro sarebbe stato e lui poi a rigirato al domanda a me…<br>- E tu hai risposto con il titolo di un libro assurdo, giusto?  
>- Ehi! "Io sono leggenda" è un capolavoro! – la ragazza mora incrociò le braccia e mise il broncio – Il fatto che a te non piaccia la fantascienza, non vuol dire che…<br>- Insomma cosa è successo? – scuotendo la testa l'esuberante anatomo-patologa si girò spazientita – Anche lui pensa che sia una stupidaggine quel libro?  
>- No, mi ha detto "non è strano, è perfetto" – ammise arrossendo l'altra.<br>- Allora qual è il problema? – corrugò la fronte preoccupata – Ha allungato le mani?  
>- No… cioè… ci siamo dati il bacio della buonanotte e poi lui è andato via… però…<br>- Però?  
>- Non mi ha chiesto un altro appuntamento – ammise la mora diventando triste – Non ne ha fatto il minimo cenno. Forse con quell'uscita ho rovinato tutto.<br>- Sentimi bene, se quello non ti richiama perché a te piace un libro specifico allora è un imbecille!  
>- Lui non è un imbecille – si affrettò a difenderlo Hope – E' carino, simpatico, intelligente…<br>- E non ti ha chiesto di rivederlo ancora. Lo vedi che è un imbecille!  
>Proprio in quel momento il cellulare della mora si mise a suonare e la ragazza lo afferrò piena di speranza. Guardò in volto la cugina più grande con un'aria spaesata.<br>- E' lui… che gli dico adesso?  
>- Prima di tutto dovresti appurare perché ti ha chiamato, non trovi? – osservò la cugina più piccola che annuiva e continuava a fissare l'apparecchio – Se non gli rispondi non saprai mai perché ti ha chiamata.<br>- Giusto – ammise la mora, poi si schiarì la voce prima di rispondere – Pronto?  
>- Hope, sono Spencer – la voce del ragazzo era tesa – Io… volevo sapere se hai impegni per oggi.<br>- No, niente di speciale – cercò di sembrare indifferente, ma una punta di entusiasmo trasparì dalla sua voce.  
>- Ti andrebbe… voglio dire… se a te fa piacere… - un lungo respiro dall'altra parte del ricevitore – Ti andrebbe una passeggiata insieme?<br>- Ok – si inumidì le labbra cercando di trattenere la gioia – Dove vogliamo vederci?  
>- Il parco dove ci siamo visti lo scorso week-end… oppure è troppo lontano?<br>- No, veramente sono in zona.  
>- Se hai da fare con tua cugina io capisco – disse il ragazzo sentendosi smontato.<br>- Non abbiamo impegni… o meglio, credo che lei ne abbia – sghignazzo ricordando lo strano comportamento di Fanny e Derek – Fra quanto ci vogliamo vedere?  
>- Per te andrebbe bene mezz'ora?<br>- Certamente, ci vediamo fra mezz'ora. Dove di preciso?  
>- Dove ci siamo incontrati l'altra volta. Va bene?<br>- Perfetto. A dopo – attaccò il telefono con un'aria contenta dipinta sul volto.  
>- Fammi indovinare – le disse Fanny ricambiando il sorriso – Appena sveglio si è precipitato a telefonarti perché vuole vederti ancora, giusto? Visto che a volte tutto quel pensare non fa bene?<br>- Già, a quanto pare ho fatto un dramma di una semplice svista – ammise la mora – E così mi sono precipitata qui, disturbandoti.  
>- Guarda che tu non mi disturbi mai.<br>- Non credo che Derek la pensi così – rispose Hope con un sorriso malizioso.  
>- Come scusa? – Fanny maledisse il leggero balbettio che l'imbarazzo le aveva causato.<br>- Andiamo, non ho più tre anni. Il fatto che io non faccia sesso non vuol dire che non sappia riconoscere quando ho interrotto qualcosa.  
>- Non capisco… cosa ti fa pensare che…?<br>- Eravate tutti e due in evidente imbarazzo, tu ci hai chiamato per nome e non "biscottino" e "fragolino"… dulcis in fundo sei uscita per dirgli qualcosa dopo che io sono venuta in cucina. Ora, io non sarò un genio, ma gli indizi dicono…  
>- Che se non ti sbrighi rischi di fare tardi al tuo appuntamento – la redarguì la rossa con aria severe – E smettila di fare l'investigatrice.<br>- Allora mi sono sbagliata – Hope si alzò con un'aria divertita.  
>- Smettila di sghignazzare! Sei impossibile a volte. Ora vedi di andare e non fare aspettare troppo il tuo "dottorino".<br>Dicendo così sospinse la ragazza più giovane verso la porta d'entrata. Non vedeva l'ora di liberarsi di lei per poter correre da Derek e riprendere da dove erano stati interrotti. Decise che l'idea di pensare di più non era attuabile per lei, preferiva seguire il suo istinto. Ed il suo istinto ora le diceva che doveva correre al piano di sotto e vedere dove tutto questo l'avrebbe portata.

Continua…


	16. Capitolo 15

Capitolo 15.

_Quantico, Virginia_  
>Scrutava dalla finestra, aspettando di vedere Hope partire con la sua macchina. L'ultima cosa che voleva era farsi beccare dalla cugina mentre scendeva per andare da Derek. Dopo tutte quelle menate che si erano scambiate sul giusto equilibrio fra agire di impulso e pensare alle conseguenze, sarebbe stato imbarazzante dover ammettere che stava per cedere ai suoi istinti. Fragolina parlava bene visto che aveva quella sorta di storiella romantica con il dottorino dall'aria imbranata, mentre lei aveva tutto un altro tipo di situazione con il bello e aitante vicino di casa.<br>Già solo il fatto di vederlo spesso fare i lavoretti di fai da te senza la maglietta risvegliava i suoi ormoni, per non parlare del fatto che per Derek provava una forte attrazione non solo sessuale. Scosse la testa spazientita, da quando cercava di giustificarsi con se stessa? Trovava quel ragazzo molto attraente e, da quello che era successo prima dell'interruzione della piccola cuginetta, era propensa a credere che la cosa fosse ricambiata. Un sorriso furbo le arricciò gli angoli della bocca, mentre con una mano salutava Hope che finalmente saliva in macchina.  
>Aveva percepito chiaramente qualcosa "risvegliarsi" nei pantaloni di lui mentre erano avvinghiati sul pavimento della cucina. Decisamente anche biscottino la trovava quanto meno appetibile dal punto di vista meramente sessuale. Come vide l'auto sparire dal suo campo visivo, si precipitò in camera da letto ed aprì il cassetto del comodino così forte che lo sfilò dal mobile. Imprecò sottovoce, mentre cercava sul pavimento quello che aveva avuto intenzione di prendere.<br>Vista la scarsità della sua vita sociale era sicura che fossero ancora al loro posto ed infatti, dopo una più accurata ricerca fra fazzolettini e foglietti vari, trovò i preservativi che le aveva regalato quasi per scherzo la sua vecchia coinquilina pochi giorni prima che traslocasse. Aprì la scatola con mani tremanti e ne afferrò un paio, voleva essere preparata nel caso che le cose andassero così bene da portare tutti e due a chiedere un bis.  
>Corse alla porta, pronta a precipitarsi giù dalle scale, ma urtò contro qualcosa di solido e sentì due mani forti afferrarla per le braccia. Il suo vicino non aveva aspettato che lei scendesse, probabile che fosse anche lui dietro le tende di casa ad osservare la situazione per avere il via libera. Rimase un momento a guardarsi, come se non sapessero bene da dove ricominciare. Derek fece un passo avanti e chiuse la porta con un calcio senza lasciarle andare le braccia.<br>- Volevo assicurarmi che tu non avessi cambiato idea – la osservava attentamente come alla ricerca di una titubanza.  
>- Non direi proprio – ribatté Fanny tirando fuori i preservativi dalla tasca posteriore dei jeans – Tu hai cambiato idea?<br>Il ragazzo moro le regalò un sorriso malizioso, mentre le sue mani abbondonavano le braccia di lei per scendere sicure sui fianchi e tirarsela vicino. Indugiarono ancora un attimo, le labbra ormai vicinissime, e poi si abbandonarono completamente a quella passione che cercavano disperatamente di trattenere da due settimane.

Era ormai pomeriggio inoltrato mentre i due osservavano il soffitto, uno vicino all'altra, senza quasi sfiorarsi. Ansimavano entrambi ed erano ricoperti da un sottile strato di sudore, mentre Fanny cercava di scostare i capelli ormai bagnati dal viso. Non avevano più parlato dal primo bacio che si erano scambiati, come timorosi di quello che sarebbe uscito da quella chiacchierata che ormai non era più rimandabile.  
>- Fanny – cominciò Derek cercando le parole – Io non sono bravo in queste cose, non ho mai avuto una relazione… voglio dire, di solito dopo…<br>- Ti sbrighi a cacciarle via dal tuo letto. Qui parti svantaggiato, biscottino, il letto e mio – si guardarono prima di ridere entrambi – Neanch'io sono questo granché con le relazioni. Finisco sempre con il rovinare tutto.  
>- Gelosia? – chiese il ragazzo girandosi verso di lei e tirandosi su con un gomito – Quella potrebbe essere un problema.<br>- No, non è gelosia – la ragazza corrugò la fronte – Immagino che tu non mi possa garantire un rapporto monogamo e, sinceramente, questo potrebbe essere un problema. Di solito rovino le mie storie perché… non dedico al mio ragazzo il tempo di cui necessita. Sai fra il lavoro e il resto…  
>- Ehi rossa – la costrinse a voltarsi con una pressione del dito sulla mascella – Tu cosa vorresti esattamente?<br>La ragazza parve rifletterci su mentre tornava a percorrere i pettorali di lui con una mano. Decisamente avevano gradito entrambi quel fuori programma, specialmente il bis. Ma ora si trovava a fare i conti con la parte razionale che cercava sempre di sopprimere, non sapeva neanche lei cosa voleva o almeno non sapeva come esternare quello che sentiva. Decise che la cosa migliore era parlarne insieme.  
>- Io sto bene con te e non voglio che diventiamo due estranei – andò avanti, incoraggiata dall'annuire convinto di lui – Però non voglio neanche assistere ad una sfilza di donne che entrano ed escono dal tuo appartamento. Non voglio che tu ti senta intrappolato in una relazione seria, però non voglio essere neanche una delle tante.<br>- Questo mi sembra giusto – ammise lui storcendo le labbra – Io però non voglio neanche che tu… lascia stare.  
>Fanny si tirò su a sedere e lo scrutò attentamente. Non andava bene se lui non si sentiva libero di condividere con lei cosa gli frullava in testa.<br>- Non cominciamo a giocare, anche perché io in queste cose non sono brava – gli disse con piglio deciso – Niente cominciare le frasi e poi chiuderle con un "lascia stare". Io non leggo nel pensiero e quindi se vuoi dirmi qualcosa devi usare le parole.  
>- Non voglio che tu cominci a gestirmi la vita, oppure doverti rendere conto di ogni mio minimo spostamento – ora sembrava alterato – Non sono pronto a questo genere di cose, non credo di esserci neanche tagliato.<br>- Ehi biscottino – lei gli si fece più vicino e gli prese il viso fra le mani – Quello è anche un mio problema, almeno sappiamo quello che non vogliamo.  
>A quell'affermazione il ragazzo sembrò calmarsi e le passo una mano intorno alla vita. Tornarono a guardarsi intensamente ancora per un attimo, prima di tornare a baciarsi con foga quasi selvaggia. Ovviamente l'intesa sessuale non era una cosa di cui avrebbero dovuto preoccuparsi.<br>- Non dovevamo parlare? – riuscì a chiedere Fanny, mentre annaspava in quei baci.  
>- Abbiamo un sacco di tempo – Derek la costrinse a sdraiarsi di nuovo e ricominciarono ancora.<p>

Dopo una doccia veloce lui si era rimesso i jeans, mentre Fanny girava per casa con solo un asciugamano stretto intorno al petto. Erano seduti in cucina a bere una birra, mentre la ragazza prendeva appunti.  
>- Allora – cominciò schiarendosi la voce – Siamo arrivati alle seguenti regole. Nessun'altra persona da nessuna delle due parti; niente intromissioni nella vita dell'altro se non espressamente richieste e nei limiti che ci siamo posti finora; niente scenate di gelosia; non dobbiamo rendere conto dei nostri spostamenti o di quello che facciamo quando non siamo insieme… altro?<br>- Sembra un contratto legale – Derek si accigliò mentre beveva dalla bottiglia – Direi di non porci regole, di vedere come va avanti senza mettere troppi paletti. Cerchiamo di comportarci da persone adulte.  
>- Guarda che la maggior parte sono cose che hai detto tu, biscottino. Io cerco solo di non contraddire un agente federale… potresti tornarmi utile un giorno… sai che prendo un sacco di multe? – gli fece l'occhiolino, divertita.<br>- Allora hai sbagliato persona… dovevi fare sesso con un poliziotto della stradale – allungò una mano e le sfiorò il naso.  
>- Non credo che siano altrettanto bravi nei lavoretti di casa – un sorriso malizioso le illuminò gli occhi.<br>Derek buttò la testa indietro e scoppiò a ridere. Decisamente non la stavano prendendo molto sul serio quella faccenda, ma la cosa lo rincuorava non poco. Per lui era difficile immaginare di poter gestire una storia senza quella complicità che sembrava essersi creata fra loro fin dal primo momento e pensare che stava per buttare tutto alle ortiche quando aveva cercato di evitarla dopo il momento di imbarazzo dopo il barbecue. Un pensiero si fece largo nella sua mente.  
>- Come dobbiamo comportarci con Hope e Reid?<br>- Cioè?  
>- Tua cugina ne è al corrente? – chiese lui tornando sulla difensiva.<br>- Figurati! Sai le prediche che mi farebbe sul fatto che ci conosciamo appena – sbuffò divertita all'idea di sua cugina che arrossiva come un peperone – No, da me non lo saprà di sicuro.  
>- Ti da fastidio se lo teniamo per noi?<br>- Credo che sia la soluzione migliore, ma credi che il tuo collega non se ne accorgerà? – Fanny lo scrutò sospettosa – Hai detto che siete profiler, potrebbe intuirlo.  
>- Reid? Na, figurati. Quando è uscita fuori la storia di Garcia e Kevin gliel'ho dovuto spiegare, non capiva le allusioni di JJ.<br>- Kevin? JJ? – lo guardò dubbiosa – No, non dirmi niente. Non sono affari miei.  
>- Smettila! Possiamo parlare dei miei colleghi senza che tu ti senta come se avessi infranto quelle stupide regole – si alzò deciso – Se vuoi di sotto ho delle foto, così riesci a capire di chi stiamo parlando.<br>- Mi devo vestire e poi devo preparare la cena. Se ti fermi, mi puoi raccontare questa storia.  
>- Vado a prendere le foto e torno – gli rispose con un sorriso.<br>Mentre scendeva le scale si disse che non era poi così difficile avere qualcuno nella propria vita.

Continua…


	17. Capitolo 16

Capitolo 16.

Quantico, Virginia  
>Le vide subito, seduta sulla panchina dove la settimana prima lui e Morgan si erano incontrati. Si avvicinò meditando sulle strane sensazioni che provava per quella ragazza. Non era come con JJ, non provava quel senso di affetto misto a venerazione. Con la collega bionda era sempre stato un continuo aspettare un suo sguardo di approvazione e limitarsi ad ammirarla da lontano, nella vana speranza che un giorno si accorgesse di lui.<br>Con Hope ere diverso. Provava una specie di tuffo al cuore ogni volta che la vedeva e una specie di attesa di quel sorriso che gli rivolgeva tutte le volte. Si sentiva vivo e partecipe della situazione, anche se spesso la sua timidezza gli impediva di guardarla direttamente negli occhi. Si morse le labbra nervoso, rendendosi conto che gli veniva naturale cercare un contatto con quella ragazza mora, anche fisico oltre che mentale ed emotivo. Non aveva avuto esitazioni a baciarla, l'ultima volta che si erano visti e si era sentito perfettamente a suo agio mentre si scambiavano quel lungo bacio della buonanotte.  
>La paura di rovinare tutto non si era sopita, come dimostrato dalla sua reazione di poco prima quando si era reso conto di non averle chiesto di vedersi di nuovo. Temeva che la ragazza perdesse interesse per lui, oppure di fare qualcosa che la offendesse e la facesse allontanare, privandolo di quella compagnia così piacevole. Non gli capitava spesso di poter discutere con qualcuno dei libri e dei film che gli piacevano. Anche se Morgan dichiarava di essere un fan di "Guerre Stellari", si notava benissimo che era annoiato ogni volta che lui entrava in argomento e cercava di ragionare con il collega su alcune incongruenze della saga.<br>Al contrario, Hope sembrava felicissima di poter parlare di quelle cose, come avevano parlato a lungo di Bradbury e di Matheson. La ragazza adorava i libri di fantascienza e le piaceva renderlo partecipe di questi suoi interessi. Unica nota stonata era la sua dichiarata passione per Harris e la saga di Hannibal Lecter. Possibile che una ragazza così dolce e "normale" potesse trovare interessante la storia di un S.I. psicopatico e sociopatico? Rabbrividiva all'idea che la sua ragazza apprezzassi i racconti su un cannibale.  
>Arrestò di colpo la sua falcata. L'aveva appena definita, anche solo a livello mentale, la sua ragazza, ma non sapeva cosa ne pensasse il soggetto in questione. Hope era carina, intelligente e con un sorriso bellissimo, probabile che avesse una schiera di ammiratori non indifferente. Il pensiero seguente era che, forse, lei frequentava altri ragazzi, anche se non sembrava il tipo. Ma se l'interesse che lui provava non fosse stato corrisposto con lo stesso trasporto dall'oggetto delle sue elucubrazioni?<br>Ingoiò e si scostò una ciocca di capelli dal viso con un gesto nervoso, mentre due occhi blu finalmente si posavano su di lui e il viso, ormai famigliare, si apriva in un sorriso dolcissimo ed incoraggiante. La vide alzarsi con grazia e andargli incontro con passo sicuro, anche se le gote erano leggermente arrossate. Forse anche la timidezza della ragazza stava facendo passi avanti.  
>- E' molto che aspetti? – si rimproverò da solo per la banalità di quell'uscita.<br>- No – rispose la ragazza scuotendo la testa – Sono arrivata da poco.  
>Il silenzio cadde fra di loro, come se l'imbarazzo che sembravano aver superato fosse ritornato più prepotente che mai. L'attenzione di Spencer fu catturata dalla coppia di innamorati che aveva visto la domenica precedente scambiarsi effusioni. Corrugò la fronte, chiedendosi se fosse normale lasciarsi andare a certe dimostrazioni di affetto in pubblico. I due ragazzi si baciavano senza timore, come se fossero da soli invece che circondati da tutta quella gente che invadeva il parco pubblico nel fine settimana. La ragazza era letteralmente appesa al braccio del suo accompagnatore e i due non la smettevano mai di sorridersi in modo dolce.<br>Hope seguì la direzione del suo sguardo e distolse gli occhi imbarazzata. Non che il vedere due ragazzi che amoreggiavano la mettesse così in agitazione, semplicemente assistere a quella scena le aveva fatto desiderare che quella cosa succedesse anche fra lei e Spencer, prima o poi. Un velo di tristezza le oscuro il viso sempre così luminoso e allegro. Forse era tutto un film che lei si era girata da sola nella sua testolina e il ragazzo non era poi così interessato a lei.  
>In fin dei conti, Hope Jones si vedeva solo come una comune bibliotecaria con la passione per la fantascienza, senza attrattive particolari se non la sua cultura letteraria, che comunque non poteva certo aiutarla a fare colpo sui ragazzi. Si chiese se il ragazzo la frequentasse solo quando non aveva di meglio da fare, a conferma di questa ipotesi c'era il fatto che l'aveva chiamata solo all'ultimo minuto per quella passeggiata nel parco fuori programma… forse la ragazza che doveva incontrare gli aveva dato buca e lui aveva ripiegato sulla prima che aveva risposto alla sua chiamata.<br>Le sembrava strano che la sera prima non le avesse chiesto di vedersi e non si fosse informato sui suoi programmi per il sabato mattina. Si era aspettata qualche tipo di accenno dopo il bacio che si erano scambiati sulla porta di casa. Le risuonava nella testa la frase di lui, dopo che lei così ingenuamente le aveva confessato quella cosa sugli uomini-libro. "Non è strano, è perfetto". Perfetto per cosa? Forse era perfetto che lei fosse così ingenua? Si chiese se non si fosse sbagliata sul bel dottorino dall'aria gentile. Possibile che fosse solo uno dei tanti cascamorti che giravano sfaccendati per il campus?  
>Era un agente federale, vero, però non sapeva molto altro di lui. Quello che era a sua conoscenza era relativamente poco: sapeva il suo nome, sapeva che lavoro svolgeva, sapeva che aveva un dottorato e che voleva prendere un'altra laurea in filosofia come lei. Avevano in comune la passione per la fantascienza e per i libri, ma poi? Dove li avrebbe portati tutto questo? Cosa c'era esattamente fra loro?<br>- Ti va di passeggiare un poco? – Spencer si girò verso di lei e la guardò attentamente.  
>- Sì – si rese conto che come risposta era un po' poco, ma non sapeva cosa altro aggiungere.<br>Camminarono in silenzio un affianco all'altra, entrambi persi nei propri pensieri, timorosi di aver frainteso il comportamento dell'altro. La giornata era particolarmente calda e l'ombra degli alberi era piacevole, come la leggera brezza che si era alzata. Erano circondati da padri e figli che giocavano sui prati, mentre le madri apparecchiavano all'ombra per il pic-nic. Si sentiva il vociare festoso dei bambini che giocavano a calcio, provenire dai campi posti alla fine del viale, accompagnati dalle grida di incitamento dei genitori.  
>- Credo che sia normale per le famiglie fare queste cose nel fine settimana – esordì il ragazzo con un'alzata di spalle – La mia famiglia non lo faceva mai.<br>- Noi non lo facevamo spesso – rispose la mora fermandosi – Mio padre però mi portava sempre a fare una passeggiata in bicicletta quando arrivava la bella stagione… mia madre era spesso di turno nel fine settimana, lavorava come cameriera in un ristorante per famiglie. I tuoi cosa fanno?  
>- Mio padre è avvocato, i miei hanno divorziato quando avevo dieci anni – il pensiero di suo padre gli provocava sempre una fitta dolorosa, non sapeva niente di quell'uomo – Mia madre insegnava letteratura all'università. Il fine settimana, di solito, lo passavo a leggero oppure andavo al parco per giocare a scacchi.<br>- E i week-end con tuo padre come li passavi? – chiese la ragazza – Anche se i tuoi hanno divorziato, immagino che…  
>- Non ho più visto mio padre dal giorno che ha lasciato la nostra casa.<br>- Mi dispiace – Hope si rimproverò per essere stata così sciocca da dare per scontato che un padre volesse passare il tempo con il proprio figlio.  
>- Hope – Spencer prese un respiro profondo, decidendo di togliersi quel dubbio che lo attanagliava da quando si erano incontrati quel giorno – Tu vedi altre persone? Voglio dire… frequenti altri ragazzi.<br>Reid divenne rosso, imbarazzato dalla propria sfacciataggine. La osservò di sottecchi, non riuscendo a trovare il coraggio di guardarla direttamente dopo quella domanda che gli era uscita così prepotentemente dalla bocca.  
>- No – ammise la ragazza abbassando gli occhi – Sei l'unico.<br>- Io… mi farebbe piacere se… - cercava le parole, ma sembrava aver perso la capacità di mettere insieme una frase sensata.  
>- Tu frequenti altre ragazze? – Hope girò il viso per non mostrare le lacrime che sentiva pungerle gli occhi.<br>- No, assolutamente – si sentì stranamente ferito da quella domanda – Non sono quel genere di ragazzo… io…  
>- Possiamo continuare a non vedere nessun'altro? – si morse le labbra mentre pregava di non aver fatto quella domanda, timorosa della risposta di lui.<br>Si girò verso di lei ed allungò una mano per prendere quella della ragazza. Aspettò finché lei non lo guardò in faccia apertamente e poi le sorrise, ora sapeva quello che voleva. Era la prima volta in vita sua che si sentiva così sicuro di cosa provava e di cosa aveva bisogno. Decise che non voleva più accontentarsi di essere una mera comparsa, voleva vivere fino in fondo, anche a costo di farsi male. Meglio sbatterci la faccia subito, invece che aspettare che la storia andasse avanti per poi soffrire ancora di più.  
>- Vorrei che tu fossi la mia ragazza – sentì il viso andargli in fiamme appena finito di formulare quella richiesta, ma non distolse lo sguardo.<br>Invece di rispondergli, Hope si fece più vicina e poi si sollevò sulle punte dei piedi per baciarlo. Era la risposta più eloquente che potesse dargli.

Continua…


	18. Capitolo 17

Capitolo 17.

_Quantico, Virginia_  
>Derek scese dalla macchina e si avviò verso il proprio appartamento. Si fermò proprio a metà del viottolo e alzò gli occhi verso le finestre di Fanny che, vista l'ora tarda, erano buie. Era stato via più di una settimana per quel caso a Las Vegas. Prima il bambino rapito che erano riusciti miracolosamente a mettere in salvo, prima che la follia dell'S.I. lo facesse morire di fame e poi… Non riusciva neanche ad immaginare come doveva sentirsi Reid dopo quello che avevano scoperto sul suo passato e su come fosse sfuggito alle attenzioni di un pedofilo che aveva già ucciso un altro bambino del quartiere.<br>Scoprire che i suoi avevano nascosto l'omicidio perpetrato dal padre del piccolo Reily, l'abbandono del genitore che si era sentito inutile ed incapace di proteggerli… e tutto questo per mettere lui al sicuro. Si chiese come doveva sentirsi il suo giovane collega dopo aver odiato per tanto tempo suo padre senza conoscere i motivi che l'avevano spinto a lasciare la famiglia. Probabile che lo strappo fra i due non si sarebbe mai saldato del tutto, ma almeno era un inizio su cui lavorare.  
>Ricordava ancora come si era sentito quando suo padre era morto, però era una situazione completamente diversa. Suo padre era sempre stato un eroe ai suoi occhi e lui era cresciuto col desiderio di onorare il nome che portava. Per Reid era stato diverso, lui aveva sempre avuto solo sua madre come punto di riferimento. Una donna affetta da schizofrenia era più un peso che un aiuto alla crescita emotiva di un ragazzo con problemi relazionali dovuti al suo Q.I. così alto. Provò un'infinita pena per il giovane dottore, non aveva avuto un vita facile e continuava a non averla.<br>Il fatto che il bambino di JJ fosse nato, poi, rendeva tutto ancora più difficile. Anche se non ne avevano mai parlato apertamente, tutti sapevano della cotta che Spencer aveva per la bionda addetta alle comunicazioni. Avevano lasciato l'ospedale senza parlare, veramente non avevano parlato molto neanche sul volo di ritorno da Las Vegas. Era come se il ragazzino si fosse chiuso a riccio ed avesse tagliato i ponti con il mondo circostante.  
>Morgan si rimproverò, erano passati due mesi da quando lui e Fanny avevano cominciato quella specie di relazione, ma lui non aveva più intrapreso il discorso Hope né con Reid né con la rossa spumeggiante, come ormai la chiamava. Il suo non era disinteresse per la vita del collega, semplicemente conoscendo la timidezza del ragazzino non voleva metterlo in difficoltà o in imbarazzo. Visto che non gli aveva più chiesto consigli di alcun tipo sulla mora dagli occhi blu, era giunto alla conclusione che quella storia fosse finita ancora prima di decollare veramente.<br>In cuor suo aveva sperato che fra i due ragazzini imbranati potesse nascere qualcosa di duraturo, o almeno di così impegnativo da togliere JJ dalla mente del geniale dottor Reid. Non faceva bene al ragazzo fossilizzarsi su una fantasia che non aveva sbocchi ne possibilità di realizzarsi. Il fatto che la ragazza bionda gli avesse chiesto addirittura di fare da padrino al piccolo Henry lo aveva infastidito non poco. Verissimo che non era una profiler, ma possibile che non si fosse accorta di quelle occhiate adoranti e di come il ragazzo cercasse sempre la sua approvazione? Era stupida o insensibile?  
>Sospirò accantonando quei pensieri, decidendo che in fin dei conti non erano affari suoi come gli altri gestissero la propria vita sentimentale, non era nella posizione di dare consigli in merito. Afferrò le chiavi e si mise a cercare quella che apriva la porta d'ingresso. Inavvertitamente gli capitò fra le dita quella che apriva l'appartamento di Fanny. La ragazza aveva insistito per dargliele, adducendo che lei era una distratta cronica e rischiava di perdere le sue ogni momento, averne una copia di riserva al piano di sotto era una vera comodità. Gli aveva inoltre fatto notare che lei aveva una copie delle sue, perché lui aveva insistito sull'utilità di avere qualcuno che si potesse prendere cura di Clooney quando doveva assentarsi per parecchi giorni di fila.<br>Guardò attentamente il luccichio della chiave, mai usata perché non ne aveva mai sentito il bisogno. Si recava nell'appartamento di sopra solo quando era sicuro al cento per cento che la ragazza fosse in casa, non aveva senso recarsi lì per stare da solo. Se era la solitudine che voleva, bastava che si chiudesse in casa e cominciasse a darsi da fare con quei lavori di ristrutturazione che sembravano destinati a non finire mai. Ma quella sera sentiva un altro tipo di necessità, il bisogno di avere qualcuno accanto che non gli facesse domande, che lo accogliesse in un caldo abbraccio e lo lasciasse riposare.  
>Fece i gradini due a due e poi aprì la porta con fare sicuro, cercò di essere silenzioso per non svegliarla e si liberò della borsa da viaggio nel soggiorno. Senza accendere la luce, si diresse a passo sicuro lungo il corridoio che portava nella camera da letto. La famigliarità di quel percorso rendeva il fatto di accendere la luce qualcosa di superfluo. Sorrise al pensiero di quanto ormai conoscesse quella casa palmo a palmo, ricordando tutto il tempo trascorso lì in compagnia di quella che in definitiva poteva considerare la sua ragazza. Preferivano l'appartamento di lei per non avere il cane sempre tra i piedi, visto che il rottweiller adorava intrufolarsi sul letto fra di loro per farsi coccolare da Fanny.<br>Ripensò al loro rapporto, sorprendendosi di come fosse tutto naturale e semplice con lei. Niente scenate di gelosia, niente richieste di attenzione, non gli imponeva mai niente e sembrava felice quando lui si apriva e parlava dei suoi colleghi e di quello che succedeva in ufficio. E lui si sentiva stranamente possessivo nei confronti della giovane anatomo-patologa, protettivo in un modo che a volte lo spaventava. Non c'erano scossoni nella loro relazione, tutto viaggiava sui binari tranquilli e si chiese se fosse normale. Da quello che aveva visto dall'esterno di coppie che conosceva, c'erano sempre problemi dietro l'angolo. Persino la moglie di Hotch aveva mollato le ancore sentendosi trascurata per via del loro lavoro.  
>Era sempre stato terrorizzato all'idea di ritrovarsi intrappolato in un rapporto complicato e di dover dedicare un sacco di tempo e di energie che non aveva per mantenere viva la fiamma. Si era sempre visto come un uomo libero, che mal sopportava la costrizione di una relazione, eppure quello che lo legava a Fanny era qualcosa di speciale di cui sentiva di non poter fare più a meno.<br>La stanza era illuminata dalla luce argentea della luna e lui poteva distinguere la figura di lei nascosta sotto le lenzuola, mentre una brezza leggere muoveva appena le tendine in quella tiepida notte di inizio settembre. Si chiese come fosse diventato così dipendente dalla presenza della ragazza, quando aveva cominciato a scandire la sua vita nell'attesa di tornare a casa la sera? Il sorriso di lei era in grado di illuminare anche la più nera delle giornate e riusciva sempre a farlo ridere. Si sentiva bene quando la stringeva fra le braccia e lei lo chiamava "biscottino", era diventata la panacea di tutti i mali del suo lavoro.  
>Si spogliò frettolosamente, lasciando addosso solo i boxer, scostò le lenzuola e poi prese posto vicino a lei baciandole delicatamente la spalla. La sentì rigirarsi nel dormiveglia mentre sussurrava il nome che non usava mai quando erano soli e sentì qualcosa di strano alla bocca dello stomaco. Ammirò il suo incarnato latteo e le passò una mano sul braccio, mentre le baciava una tempia.<br>- Sono qui, piccola – le sussurrò all'orecchio.  
>- Bentornato a casa – mugugnò lei rintanandosi sotto le lenzuola.<br>- Tutto qui? – le carezzò il fianco e sorrise malizioso – Speravo in un'accoglienza più "calorosa".  
>- Dovrai aspettare un paio di giorni – rispose lei girandosi e aprendo finalmente gli occhi – Mi dispiace.<br>- Non essere sciocca – il suo dito indice le toccò la punta del naso – Possiamo anche solo dormire, anzi lo preferisco visto che sono distrutto.  
>- Brutto caso.<br>- Ehi, non si parla di lavoro a letto – dicendo così la fece voltare di schiena e le si accoccolò addosso – Ora dormi, principessa.  
>- Biscottino… - la voce impastata dal sonno.<br>- Dimmi.  
>- Ti amo – si era già riaddormentata.<br>Se la strinse contro e affondò il viso nei capelli di lei. Perché gli veniva da piangere? Perché invece di essere spaventato da quella dichiarazione si sentiva… rincuorato? Decise che poteva pensarci il giorno dopo e che ora era arrivato il momento di godersi il meritato riposo.

Continua…


	19. Capitolo 18

Capitolo 18.

_Quantico, Virginia_  
>Era stata dura, il caso più personale che potesse esistere per uno come lui. Per tanti anni aveva odiato suo padre e il fatto che li aveva abbandonati, non una parola di chiarimento, semplicemente William Reid non aveva più fatto parte della loro vita. Era cresciuto da solo, con il peso di sua madre sulle spalle, perché nessuno a parte lui poteva aiutarla. Colpi con un pugno il volante della macchina, una reazione inconsueta per il mite e placido Spencer Reid, il piccolo genio dell'Unità, l'imbranato della situazione che sapeva solo snocciolare statistiche.<br>Quelle spiegazioni che finalmente aveva avuto dopo quasi vent'anni potevano ricucire quello strappo? Chiuse gli occhi e li strofinò forte, cercando una risposta come se quello fosse un problema matematico. Sapeva che niente sarebbe stato più come prima per lui, ma suo padre non aveva fatto parte della sua vita fino ad allora, come poteva trovare il modo di comunicare con lui adesso? Per quanto lo riguardava era come se quell'uomo che l'aveva generato fosse morto il giorno che l'aveva visto varcare la soglia di casa con la valigia in mano.  
>La storia di Reily Jenkins poteva giustificare il comportamento del genitore? Quando aveva abbandonato lui e sua madre, sapeva benissimo di lasciare un ragazzino di dieci anni ad occuparsi di una donna schizofrenica. Come pensava fosse stata la sua vita? Sempre preoccupato di tornare a casa e trovare la madre persa in una delle sue crisi, timoroso che lei fosse uscita di casa e vagasse senza metà per le strade di Las Vegas. Quando, ormai maggiorenne, l'aveva fatta rinchiudere si era sentito un verme, ma cos'altro avrebbe potuto fare? Voleva disperatamente una vita normale, per quanto possibile, e il doversi occupare di lei poneva dei limiti a quello che poteva e non poteva fare.<br>Voleva entrare nell'F.B.I. e diventare un profiler, ma come avrebbe reagito Diane ad un possibile trasferimento? Inoltre lui voleva andare a Yale, aveva una borsa di studio e la possibilità di studiare psicologia, cosa che avrebbe favorito una sua possibile carriera all'interno della B.A.U., ma tutto questo non era fattibile lasciando una malata da sola in casa. I servizi sociali sarebbero giunti alla stessa conclusione, almeno in quel modo aveva potuto scegliere la casa di cura e trovarle un posto dove le fosse permesso tenere i suoi libri.  
>Aveva preso decisioni che nessun adolescente dovrebbe essere costretto a prendere. Per quelle cose c'erano i genitori che dovevano tenere i propri figli al sicuro il più a lungo possibile. Ma William non l'aveva fatto, si era limitato a lasciarli. Come poteva, ora, riaccoglierlo nella propria vita? Era anche infastidito dal fatto che Garcia avesse trovato tutte quelle cose su di lui nel computer del padre, come se il fatto di cercarlo con i motori di ricerca lo rendesse un padre più attento… Dove era quando lui aveva bisogno di una guida?<br>Gideon era stato per lui un padre molto più di William, ma anche il suo mentore l'aveva abbandonato. Gli aveva scritto una lettera dove cercava di spiegare le proprie motivazioni, come se il fatto di lasciare l'F.B.I. giustificasse il fatto di aver abbandonato anche lui. Strinse il volante così forte da farsi diventare bianche le nocche. Abbandono, quella parola era una costante nella sua vita.  
>Si chiese se avrebbe sviluppato prima o poi la "sindrome abbandonica" e cercò nel suo cervello la definizione scientifica: "la sindrome abbandonica produce una serie di disagi che vanno dalla sfiducia all'incapacità di essere amabile, di sentirsi degni d'amore, dalla rassegnazione alla tendenza ad isolarsi, fino agli attacchi di panico, ai disturbi alimentari, alla depressione e agli equivalenti depressivi come la nevralgia del trigemino, il bruxismo, la colite ulcerosa, l'ulcera duodenale, l'emicrania".<br>Rabbrividì pensando che alcune cose potevano essere riconducibili a lui. Oltre la spada di Damocle della schizofrenia ereditaria, ora gli mancava solo di sviluppare una sindrome psicotica… perfetto! Cos'altro poteva andare storto nella sua vita? Era chiaro che le persone su cui faceva affidamento prima o poi lo lasciavano: suo padre, Gideon, Elle. Chi sarebbe stato il prossimo?  
>Non aveva parlato per tutto il volo di ritorno, perso nei suoi ragionamenti. Non aveva discusso la cosa neanche con Morgan, che poteva considerare il suo migliore amico. Sorrise dell'ironia di quell'affermazione, come se lui avesse una montagna di amici fra cui scegliere quello che sentiva più vicino. Quando erano atterrati, aveva proposto di andare subito in ospedale a trovare JJ e dare il benvenuto al piccolo. Sperava in una parola di conforto da parte della bionda collega, magari di sentirsi di nuovo bene solo perché lei lo chiamava Spence.<br>Quando era entrato nella stanza, aveva percepito un atteggiamento strano da parte di tutti, come se la sua presenza imbarazzasse le persone che erano intorno al letto. JJ si era scambiata uno sguardo con Will che aveva proposto subito a tutti di andare a prendere un caffè, col chiaro intento di lasciarli soli. Si era chiesto cosa fosse successo durante la sua assenza.  
>La richiesta di fare da padrino al piccolo Henry l'aveva colto del tutto impreparato, si era sentito strano nell'accettare ma non aveva trovato un modo gentile di declinare la proposta che gli era stata fatta. Poi quella storia di mandare il piccolo a Yale l'aveva turbato non poco, come se in qualche modo JJ volesse che suo figlio seguisse le sue orme. Si era rimproverato di quel pensiero assurdo e aveva restituito il piccolo alla madre, lui non era bravo con i bambini e forse questo non sarebbe mai cambiato.<br>La conversazione avuto con Emily sui possibili futuri baby-geni gli attraversò la mente come un lampo. Forse un giorno… Il sorriso amaro riapparve sul suo volto, tirato per la stanchezza accumulata in quella settimana. Lui padre? Non ci si vedeva proprio, anche perché prima avrebbe dovuto trovare qualcuna disposta a sposarlo e procreare con lui. Si lasciò andare contro il sedile, mentre rifletteva che ora c'erano anche i famosi uteri in affitto. Se avesse sentito la necessità di fare un passo del genere, c'erano sicuramente agenzie preposte che poteva aiutarlo.  
>Sentì una lacrima scorrergli lungo la guancia e la asciugò con un moto di stizza. Scese dall'auto sbattendo la portiera e si incamminò verso il suo appartamento. Quei pensieri sul futuro lo rendeva sempre triste, come se lui non avesse il diritto di sperare in qualcosa di meglio che un appartamento vuoto e la segreteria paurosamente silenziosa quando tornava a casa dopo un caso.<br>Forse tutti i rifiuti che aveva dovuto affrontare l'avevano reso incapace di pensare positivo, di credere nel domani. Quella cosa di JJ, poi, l'aveva catapultato di nuovo in un periodo della sua vita che non era ansioso di ripercorrere. Ripensare a tutta la sofferenza provata, quando si era reso conto di non essere ricambiato, l'aveva gettato in un vortice di emozioni che non voleva rivivere.  
>Aprì la porta di casa e gettò la tracolla sul divano, mentre accendeva distrattamente la luce. Andò in cucina, deciso a prendere da bere e passò accanto al mobiletto del telefono. Tornò sui suoi passi, perché qualcosa non gli tornava. Fisso l'apparecchio per un lungo momento prima di rendersi conto di cosa c'era di diverso dal solito. Una lucetta rossa lampeggiante lo avvertiva che qualcuno gli aveva lasciato un messaggio. Corrugò la fronte, chiedendosi se magari non si fosse dimenticato di pagare il condominio ed ora l'amministratore non lo stesse inseguendo per tutta Quantico. Premette il pulsante, curioso di sapere chi potesse averlo cercato mentre era a Las Vegas.<br>- Sono presente due massaggi non ascoltati – cominciò la segreteria sotto lo sguardo stupito del giovane dottore – Primo messaggio.  
>Una voce maschile famigliare cominciò a parlare dopo il bip.<br>- Spencer, sono papà… io… mi sono reso conto che non ci siamo scambiati i numeri di telefono prima che te ne andassi. Per fortuna tua madre aveva quello di casa e me lo ha dato… ti lascio il mio, nel caso volessi contattarmi, anche solo per parlare…  
>Spencer girò le spalle e si avviò in cucina, infastidito da quell'intrusione nella sua vita da parte di suo padre. Non si prese neanche la briga di ascoltare il numero di telefono che l'uomo stava dettando. Era pronto a premere il tasto cancella, sicuro che anche il secondo messaggio fosse di suo padre, ma bloccò il dito a mezz'aria guardando l'apparecchio con occhi sgranati.<br>- Spencer? Sono Hope… So che sei fuori per lavoro e non… non volevo chiamarti sul cellulare – risata nervosa della ragazza – Insomma, immagino che tu non voglia che… i tuoi colleghi… Comunque ti chiamavo perché mi manchi. Quando senti il messaggio chiamami, se ti va – la voce sembrava triste ed incerta – E' una settimana che non ho tue notizie e cominciò a preoccuparmi… Forse non dovevo, scusami io…  
>Il suono del telefono occupato diceva che aveva riattaccato in fretta e furia. Si mise a sedere sul divano e si guardò le mani. Non aveva parlato con nessuno di Hope, perché? Forse perché quella vocina interiore che lo accompagnava sempre gli diceva che era inutile mettere al corrente la squadra, tanto prima o poi la ragazza avrebbe troncato la loro relazione.<br>Era così preso dal lavoro che non l'aveva chiamata neanche una volta in sette giorni, era normale che lei fosse preoccupata. Guardò il telefono, indeciso se chiamarla o meno. Era tardi e sicuramente la ragazza stava già dormendo e poi… aveva paura che fosse arrabbiata con lui. Come darle torto? Era sparito senza più preoccuparsi di lei.  
>Ripensò alla definizione di sindrome abbandonica e scosse la testa. Lui non voleva finire da solo, voleva che Hope continuasse a far parte della sua vita. Si avvicinò al telefono e compose il numero senza pensarci troppo, anche se gli avesse fatto una sfuriata, che lui si era ampiamente meritato, voleva sentire il suono della sua voce.<br>- Pronto? – una voce impastata rispose al terzo squillo.  
>- Hope, sono Spencer, scusa l'ora ma…<br>- Come stai? – sembrava preoccupata – E' successo qualcosa?  
>- No, cioè… il caso è stato più lungo e difficile del solito. Mi dispiace non averti chiamato, ma…<br>- Tu stai bene? – sembrava tesa.  
>- Sì, sto bene – sbatté le palpebre aspettandosi la famosa sfuriata.<br>- Meno male – la sentì sospirare di sollievo – Avevo paura che ti fosse successo qualcosa.  
>- Avrei dovuto chiamarti – provò a giustificarsi lui.<br>- Immagino che tu sia stato molto impegnato con il lavoro – la sentì molto più rilassata – Domani vai in ufficio?  
>- No, sono rientrato poco fa e il mio capo ha detto che posso rimanere a casa – non capiva perché lei non si fosse arrabbiata.<br>- Ti va di vederci? Sempre che tu non sia troppo stanco… non devi sentirti obbligato.  
>- Mi fa piacere – si ritrovò suo malgrado a sorridere – A che ora vogliamo vederci.<br>- Chiamami quando ti svegli – una breve esitazione da parte di Hope – Buonanotte e… mi sei mancato.  
>- Anche tu mi sei mancata – si stupì di scoprire che era vero – Buonanotte.<p>

Continua…

* Fonte: .net


	20. Capitolo 19

Capitolo 19.

_Quantico, Virginia_  
>Fermò la macchina sotto casa di lui e spense il motore, appoggiandosi allo schienale con un sospiro. Era passata a comprare caffè e ciambelle, pensando che gli avrebbe fatto piacere mangiare qualcosa appena alzato. Si morse il labbro nervosa, dicendosi che forse non era stata una buona idea. Era sparito per una settimana senza chiamarla, senza farle avere notizie e lei si era sentita persa e abbandonata.<br>Non sapeva neanche lei dove avesse trovato il coraggio di lasciargli quel messaggio in segreteria il giorno prima. Il loro rapporto non le era ben chiaro e, a volte, si sentiva di troppo. Le aveva chiesto di essere la sua ragazza e avevano cominciato a frequentarsi con regolarità, ma la vita di lui era ancora avvolta nel mistero. Non le parlava mai del suo lavoro e dei suoi colleghi, come se il loro rapporto e la sua vita fossero due cose distinti destinate a non incontrarsi mai.  
>Era per quello che non lo aveva chiamato sul cellulare, timorosa che lui fosse in compagnia dei suoi colleghi e che magari si potesse sentire scocciato di quell'intrusione, forse si sarebbe addirittura arrabbiato. E così aveva finito per passare le serate davanti al telefono sperando che squillasse, che lui si ricordasse di lei e che decidesse di farle sapere che stava bene. Sentì una lacrima scenderle lungo il viso, mentre rifletteva che, nonostante lui l'avesse definita la "sua" ragazza, lei era come un'estranea che ogni tanto entrava di straforo in un mondo dove non era bene accetta.<br>Quel periodo senza sentirlo le aveva chiarito determinati fatti. Si era innamorata e probabilmente il sentimento non era ricambiato, quindi era inutile esternare i propri sentimenti. Tirò giù il parasole e cercò di sistemarsi guardandosi nel piccolo specchio, era contrariata da quelle occhiaie scure che rivelavano quanto poco avesse dormito negli ultimi giorni.  
>Voltò gli occhi verso le finestre dell'appartamento di Spencer, pensando che c'era stata solo una volta, quando lui aveva insistito per prestarle subito un libro di cui avevano parlato per tutta la serata. Era rimasta una decina di minuti mentre lui cercava il tomo "incriminato", rimanendo ferma vicino al divano e guardandosi intorno con occhio indagatore. L'appartamento era in ordine, ma sembrava stranamente impersonale, come se lui si limitasse a starci quando non aveva niente di meglio da fare. Non aveva quell'aria vissuta che di solito hanno le case, c'erano delle lauree appese alla parete, ma niente fotografie. Ne aveva viste un paio su una delle numerose librerie, che strabordavano di volumi. Non si era avvicinata, pensando che sarebbe stata una specie di intrusione chiedergli chi fossero le persone nelle foto con lui. Dopo che lui aveva trovato quello che cercava e glielo aveva consegnato, si era offerto di riaccompagnarla a casa vista l'ora tarda.<br>Scese dalla macchina afferrando la scatola e le due tazze che aveva comprato allo Starbucks che frequentavano di solito. Era molto abitudinari nelle loro uscite. Sempre la stessa caffetteria, sempre lo stesso cinema, sempre lo stesso parco. Si ritrovò a riflettere che anche quello era un modo per chiudere la loro relazione dentro una specie di campana di vetro, non c'era possibilità di fare incontro fuori dall'ordinario. Dopo due mesi, l'unico collega e amico del suo ragazzo che aveva conosciuto era Derek Morgan, il vicino di casa di sua cugina.  
>Con Fanny non aveva più affrontato l'argomento Spencer. Non che lui le avesse chiesto di mantenere il riserbo, ma avvertiva che se lui non aveva voluto parlarne con Morgan sarebbe stato indelicato da parte sua parlarne con sua cugina. Aveva timore che lei potesse parlarne con il ragazzo moro e che questi potesse andare da Spencer per parlare della loro relazione, era convinta che la cosa non avrebbe fatto piacere al ragazzo. Così si era chiusa alle spalle la possibilità di chiedere consiglio a chiunque su quella storia, piegandosi a quelli che supponeva fossero i desideri di lui.<br>Si disse che era meglio così, a conti fatti. Prima o poi sarebbe stata lasciata e le sarebbe già stato pesante riuscire ad uscirne con il cuore spezzato, senza dover dare anche spiegazioni a qualcun altro sul fatto che lei e Spencer non stavano più insieme. Mille cose le frullavano nella mente mentre si avvicinava al portone. Aveva ventisei anni ed era ancora vergine, non aveva mai incontrato un ragazzo con cui avesse provato il desiderio di vincere la sua naturale timidezza in certi ambiti. Di solito i ragazzi che frequentavano, per quanto calmi e tranquilli come lei, finivano per farle capire che volevano andare "oltre" e lei si ritrovava scaricata in un battibaleno appena saltava fuori la storia della sua inesperienza nel settore.  
>Con Spencer era diverso, lui non aveva mai allungato le mani e si erano limitati a qualche bacio senza che lui mostrasse interesse ad andare oltre. Forse non la trovava abbastanza attraente. Le uscì un altro sospiro dalle labbra: lei provava una forte attrazione per lui, anche a livello fisico, ma era troppo timida per fare il primo passo. E se poi lui avesse riso di lei e della sua verginità? Chi voleva sobbarcarsi una perfetta imbranata che non sapeva neanche da che parte incominciare?<br>Il portone era socchiuso e lei entrò nell'androne delle scale con passo incerto, mentre affogava ancora in un mare di pensieri che la portavano sempre alla medesima conclusione: era una tappabuchi, lui la chiamava solo quando non aveva niente di meglio da fare. Eppure a lei andava bene anche così, purché lui non uscisse completamente dalla sua vita era disposta ad essere solo un ripiego. Si impose di mandare via quel groppo che sentiva alla gola e di comportarsi normalmente, non voleva certo che lui decidesse che non voleva una piagnona fra i piedi.  
>Fece a piedi i due piani fino all'appartamento di Spencer, aveva evitato l'ascensore per darsi il tempo di ricomporsi prima di arrivare da lui. Si fermò davanti alla porta e prese un lungo respiro, mentre allungava la mano libera verso il bottone del campanello. Avvertì dei rumori dietro la porta chiuso e poi l'uscio finalmente si aprì, mostrando uno Spencer stupito che la guardava sbattendo le palpebre mentre teneva nella mano libera il telefono.<br>- Ciao, stavo per chiamarti – disse sorridendole.  
>- Scusami, avevo pensato di portarti la colazione – distolse lo sguardo preoccupata di una suo eventuale reazione negativa a quell'iniziativa – Forse dovevo chiamarti prima… oppure aspettare che mi chiamassi tu.<br>- Entra – il sorriso ancora stampato sulle labbra – E' una bella sorpresa. Grazie per la colazione.  
>- Niente.<br>Si avviò decisa al tavolo e posò i contenitori sul ripiano, mentre si voltava lentamente ad osservarlo. Aveva addosso ancora i pantaloni del pigiama e una maglietta a mezze maniche, doveva essersi alzato da poco visto l'aspetto trasandato. Lo fissò mentre rimetteva a posto il telefono e poi si girava a guardarla.  
>- Scusa l'abbigliamento, mi sono appena svegliato e devo ancora farmi la doccia – si giustificò lui facendo un passo in avanti – Ci metto dieci minuti, perché non ti metti comoda nel frattempo?<br>- Scusami tu, non dovevo piombarti in casa senza preavviso – abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo stringendo i pugni.  
>Lottava con se stessa per non scoppiare a piangere e non chiedere spiegazioni per quell'assenza prolungata, corredata da una totale mancanza di telefonate da parte del ragazzo. Improvvisamente le gambe di lui entrarono nel suo campo visivo e fu costretta a rialzare la testa. Spencer allungò le mani verso il suo viso e poi si chinò su di lei per baciarla. Si impose di non fare niente, di non seguire quell'impulso di stringersi a lui e fargli capire quanto desiderasse che lui non si allontanasse. Dopo averla baciata, invece di allontanarsi, poggiò la fronte sulla sua e continuando ad accarezzarle il viso con le mani.<br>- Piomba qui quando vuoi – le disse in un sussurro – Mi sei mancata.  
>Lo vide allontanarsi e sparire dietro la porta del bagno, si girò tornando a respirare normalmente. Si portò una mano alle labbra e chiuse gli occhi, la frase che aveva detto l'aveva rincuorata. Gli faceva piacere vederla e non considerava un'intrusione inaccettabile il fatto che lei gli avesse portato la colazione senza avvertirlo. Si abbracciò le spalle e si perse in un momento tutto suo, al ricordo del calore e dell'odore di lui, per non parlare del sapore delle sue labbra.<br>Voleva che lui uscisse dal bagno e continuasse a baciarla, per poi… Sentì il rossore arrivarle prepotentemente alle guance, mentre si rendeva conto che non aveva mai desiderato nessuno come desiderava il ragazzo. Era innamorata e voleva dividere tutto con lui. A volte si era detto che rasentava la logorrea quando parlavano, gli raccontava tutto della sua infanzia alla fattoria del nonno, dei ricordi che aveva di suo padre, delle giornata alla biblioteca… voleva renderlo partecipe di tutta la sua vita, come se raccontargli tutto quello che aveva visto e sentito lo facesse essere parte integrante del suo passato oltre che del suo presente.  
>Aprì gli occhi e si girò verso le librerie che riempivano tutta una parete. I libri erano letteralmente stipati all'interno dei ripiani ed era un miracolo che quelle poche foto che spuntavano qua e là non cadessero. Si avvicinò furtiva, rassicurata dal rumore della doccia che le garantiva di non essere colta in flagrante. Esaminò attentamente le fotografie incorniciate. Il soggetto era sempre lo stesso: lui ed un gruppo di persone sedute intorno ad un tavolo. In tutte le foto era presente Derek, quindi era logico supporre che quelli fossero i suoi colleghi dell'F.B.I., quelli che aveva definito i suoi amici.<br>Notò anche che in tutte le foto lui era seduto vicino ad una ragazza bionda e molto bella, in alcune foto, affianco a lui era seduto un uomo più grande. Dovevano essere state scattate nel corso degli anni, vista la diversa lunghezza dei capelli di Spencer. Improvvisamente l'uomo più grande spariva, così come non c'era più traccia di una ragazza mora. I due personaggi sconosciuti erano stati rimpiazzati da un altro uomo più grande, con un pizzetto e dall'aria paterna, e da un'affascinante ragazza mora dal sorriso aperto. In tutte le foto apparivano anche un uomo sui quarant'anni dall'aria seria e composta e una ragazza bionda vestita in modo colorato e stravagante.  
>La sua attenzione si focalizzò di nuovo sulla ragazza bionda dagli occhi blu. Spencer era sempre seduto accanto a lei, anche se gli altri occupavano posti diversi a seconda della foto, e sembrava sempre allegro e sorridente. Una foto più di tutte la colpì: Spencer non guardava l'obiettivo del fotografo, era girato verso la misteriosa bionda e le sorrideva con uno sguardo adorante. Prese la foto in mano per osservarla meglio e solo allora si rese conto di non essere più sola nella stanza.<br>Lui era fermò a pochi passi da lei, vestito e con i capelli ancora umidi. Si guardarono per quella che parve un'eternità, senza che nessuno dei due proferisse parola.

Continua…

P.S. Ehi tu, sì dico proprio a te che leggi questa pazzia di FF... potresti lasciarmi un commentino? Mi piacerebbe sapere se ti piace oppure no. Grazie.


	21. Capitolo 20

Capitolo 20.

_Quantico, Virginia_  
>Si guardavano, a pochi passi l'uno dall'altra, in silenzio. Hope distolse lo sguardo per prima, tornando ad osservare la foto che teneva ancora fra le mani, non trovando il coraggio di chiedergli una spiegazione per quello che le si palesava davanti agli occhi. Si chiese se non fosse quello il motivo per cui non le permettesse di entrare nella sua vita, il fatto che fosse innamorato dalla bionda sconosciuta era evidente.<br>- Scusami, non avrei dovuto – balbettò mentre sentiva Spencer avvicinarsi.  
>Chiuse gli occhi, pronta a sentirsi strappare la cornice di mano ed incontrare lo sguardo contrariato di lui. Sicuramente sarebbe stato arrabbiato per quella sua invadenza, magari le avrebbe chiesto di andarsene e non farsi più vedere. Avvertiva di nuovo quel groppo alla gola e si sforzò di non piangere, sarebbe andata via senza fare scenate se era questo che lui voleva. Sentiva il calore del corpo di lui appena dietro alle sue spalle, mentre tornava ad aprire gli occhi vide una mano dirigersi verso la foto come si era immaginata.<br>Ma non andava come previsto, perché le mise il braccio libero intorno alla vita stringendosela contro e la mano si chiuse mentre l'indice passava in rassegna le persone ritratte.  
>- Morgan già lo conosci – cominciò a parlarle nell'orecchio, mentre poggiava il mento sulla sua spalla – Questo con la faccia seria è il nostro capo, Hotch, in più di tre anni non l'ho mai visto sorridere apertamente. E' una delle persone più serie che conosco, è anche un ottimo capo.<br>Hope sbatté le palpebre, rendendosi conto che lui stava buttando giù il muro che aveva eretto intorno alla sua vita e ai suoi amici. Tornò a concentrarsi sulla foto mentre Spencer continuava a spiegarle quello che stava vedendo.  
>- Questa è la famosa Garcia – disse indicando la bionda vestita in modo variopinto – Ti ricordi? Io e Morgan abbiamo detto che Fanny le somiglia. Anche lei ha il vezzo di trovare un nomignolo per tutti e di chiamare le persone con strani vezzeggiativi. E' la nostra tecnica informatica, se ti serve un'informazione lei può trovarla in un batter d'occhio. Questa ragazza mora, invece, è Prentiss esperta in lingue oltre che profiler. Ha lavorato per anni all'Interpol, non so con che mansione, è molto riservata al riguardo. Questo è l'agente Rossi, il più vecchio in servizio, uno dei fondatori dell'Unità. Aveva lasciato l'F.B.I. e si era messo a scrivere libri, con un discreto successo aggiungerei. E' una brava persona e un ottimo profiler, sempre disponibile ed aperto, tu gli piaceresti molto.<br>- E l'altra ragazza bionda? – chiese con un filo di voce.  
>- E' JJ la nostra addetta alle comunicazioni. Si occupa di sottoporci i casi e di tenere i contanti con le forze dell'ordine che richiedono il nostro intervento, si occupa anche dei nostri rapporti con la stampa.<br>Hope guardò la mano che si ritraeva per andarsi a posare sul suo braccio, mentre sentiva il naso di lui strusciarle sulla guancia. Allungò la mano per rimettere a posto la cornice, ancora in dubbio se chiedergli o meno delucidazioni in merito al suo rapporto con JJ. Alla fine prese un respiro e decise di cambiare argomento.  
>- Il caffè si starà freddando – disse poco convinta, mentre le braccia di lui si erano chiuse intorno alla sua vita.<br>- Hope… - c'era urgenza nella sua voce e il modo di stringerla era più un volerla trattenere che un abbraccio.

Non sapeva come erano finiti avvinghiati sul divano, continuando a baciarsi. Sentiva le mani di lui agitarsi curiose, abbandonando di tanto in tanto le spalle e il suo viso per scivolare furtive lungo il fianco. Si rese conto che doveva parlargli subito, perché la situazione rischiava di sfuggire di mano ad entrambi. Non voleva fermarlo, solo fargli presente che era la sua prima volta… Annaspò, rendendosi conto che una mano curiosa si era insinuata sotto la gonna e stava lentamente risalendo dal ginocchio.  
>- Spencer… - cercò di richiamare la sua attenzione, mentre lui le affondava il viso nell'incavo del collo – Devo… devo dirti una cosa.<br>Il ragazzo si fermò di colpo tirandosi su a sedere, mentre la guardava con sguardo annebbiato. Era evidente che aveva fatto uno sforzo non indifferente per separarsi da lei. Hope lo seguì, mettendosi a sedere a sua volta, ma avvicinando il viso a quello di lui alla ricerca del suo calore.  
>- Scusami – balbettò lui tirando indietro i capelli – Forse tu non vuoi…<br>- No, è solo che… - lo guardò ancora un momento prima di chiudere gli occhi e tornare a baciarlo.  
>Era di nuovo avvinghiati, anche se stavolta erano entrambi seduti. La ragazza affondò le mani nei capelli di lui e se lo tirò contro, insicura su come proseguire il discorso che aveva cercato di prepararsi in vista di quell'evento. Scostò leggermente il viso da quello di lui e tornò a guardarlo.<br>- Io non ho mai… insomma… - decise di andare subito al punto – Sono ancora vergine.  
>Spencer si ritrasse, guardandola stupito. Era la reazione che di solito avevano i ragazzi quando lei confessava la propria inesperienza in quel settore. Si fece cadere la mani in grembo e chiuse gli occhi, pronta ad ascoltare le solite scuse patetiche con cui i ragazzi cercavano di liberarsi di una frana come lei. Si chiese se non sarebbe stato meglio tacere e lasciare che lui continuasse, ma voleva che la sua prima volta fosse speciale e non qualcosa di buttato lì.<br>Il ragazzo chiuse la mano e cominciò a carezzarle piano la guancia con le nocche, per poi avvicinarsi ancora e catturare di nuovo le labbra di lei. Hope si lasciò andare, appoggiando tutto il peso del busto contro l'esile torace di lui. Decise che qualsiasi cosa seguisse le sarebbe andata bene, non aveva grosse aspettative riguardo la perdita della verginità. Aveva ascoltato abbastanza racconti di altre ragazze da sapere che avrebbe provato dolore, anche se minimo, e che per i fuochi d'artificio avrebbe dovuto fare un po' di pratica. Eppure era sicura che con lui sarebbe stato speciale fin da subito, forse perché lo vedeva così delicato e gentile, oppure per i forti sentimenti che provava per lui.  
>- Se vuoi aspettare, per me va bene – le stava mormorando nell'orecchio, mentre il suo tocco si faceva meno urgente e più gentile – Non c'è fretta.<br>Si strinse a lui, nascondendo il viso contro il suo petto, estremamente rasserenata dalla reazione quasi noncurante di lui a quel piccolo intoppo. Quel suo precisare che non c'era fretta era una specie di rassicurazione, per lui non era un problema aspettare e non era un problema neanche il fatto che lei non l'avesse mai fatto prima. Si chiese se esistesse al mondo un altro ragazzo così speciale e si sentì infinitamente fortunata ad averlo incontrato.  
>- Non voglio aspettare – arrossì della propria intraprendenza, mentre decideva di esternargli i propri sentimenti – Spencer, io…<br>In quel momento partì la suoneria del cellulare di lui, troncandole le parole in bocca. Si separò controvoglia, chiedendosi perché quei maledetti arnesi riuscissero sempre a rovinare i momenti belli della vita. Conosceva molte persone che non poteva vivere senza telefonino, lei invece odiava quegli affari sempre pronti a squillare nei frangenti meno opportuni. Inoltre sapeva che quel suono voleva dire che lui avrebbe dovuto lasciarla per correre in ufficio, da qualche parte nel paese qualcuno aveva bisogno di loro.  
>Sospirò vedendolo alzarsi per recuperare l'apparecchio e si chiese se anche lui fosse deluso di quell'interruzione. Sorrise notando lo sguardo di disappunto di lui mentre premeva il pulsante per rispondere, evidentemente era seccato quanto lei di quell'intrusione. Ci sarebbero state altre occasioni, di questo ne era certa.<br>- Reid – rispose il ragazzo con voce professionale.  
>- Spence, sono JJ.<br>- E' successo qualcosa? – si informò subito lui.  
>- No, tutto bene. Solo che mi sei sembrato strano e volevo assicurarmi che fosse tutto a posto.<br>- Va tutto bene – rispose lui tornando a guardare Hope che si era alzata e cercava di rimettersi in ordine i vestiti.  
>- Ti disturbo? – JJ lo sentiva particolarmente teso e sbrigativo, cosa insolita per lui.<br>- Ecco… - mormorò lui – Senti, se non c'è niente di urgente ti richiamo io.  
>- Sei sicuro che vada tutto bene? Sei così strano oggi… Perché non passi a trovarci?<br>- Forse più tardi – acconsentì lui, guardando la ragazza mora che si apprestava ad andarsene – Sentì, JJ, mi dispiace ma ho veramente da fare. Se mai ti vengo a trovare più tardi. Cerca di riguardarti e prenditi cura del mio figlioccio.  
>- D'accordo – assentì la bionda, delusa dal disinteresse mostratole per la prima volta dal dolce dottor Reid.<br>Appena riattaccato si avvicinò ad Hope e le sfiorò la spalla delicatamente. La ragazza mora si girò verso di lui sorridendogli dolcemente, mentre cercava di rimettere in ordine la gonna stropicciata dal loro interludio di poco prima.  
>- Immagino tu debba andare al lavoro – gli disse guardandolo adorante.<br>- No, non era una telefonata di lavoro – si avvicinò a lei ancora di un paio di passi e la prese di nuovo fra le braccia.  
>- Ma… pensavo di aver capito che fosse JJ – lo guardò perplessa – Non volevo origliare però ero qui… hai detto il tuo figlioccio?<br>- Sì, JJ ha partorito ieri e mi ha chiesto di fare da padrino a suo figlio. Siamo molto amici – provò a giustificarsi lui – Non devi andare via se non vuoi.  
>- Tu vuoi che io rimanga? – le loro labbra ormai erano vicinissime.<br>- Voglio che tu resti qui con me – mormorò lui baciandole una guancia.

Continua…


End file.
